


Found

by pollyparrot8



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Aurors, BAMF Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Crewt - Freeform, F/M, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gen, Gramander, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Newdence, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Percival Graves Deserves Better, Pining Credence Barebone, Pining Newt Scamander, Pining Original Percival Graves, Slow Burn, Steven Universe References, i don't know what to tag, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyparrot8/pseuds/pollyparrot8
Summary: What if things were different? What if ‘Graves’ instead focused more on getting Tina off his heels before going to Credence? What if Newt arrived a bit earlier? What if Newt sang to Credence? What if Grindelwald thought Newt was on his side for a bit? Would things end differently?(This will now be a series, so this is added.)How will Newt and Credence's relationship develop as time goes? Will anyone ever think of Percival Graves? Where is he? Is he alive or dead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered platonic or pre-slash Newt and Credence. The song is from Steven Universe: The Movie, “Found.” The two made me think of Newt singing to Credence. We’ll switch between thoughts from Newt, Credence, and Grindelwald but mainly stick with Newt.

“Jeez. Is that the Obscuriathing?” Jacob asked, glancing at Newt, Tina, and Queenie waiting for an answer. Newt and Tina both watched in shock and slight awe at the Obscurus, no one answering Jacob’s question. It was so destructive, yet to Newt it sounded so sad.

Newt inched closer to Tina, never taking his eyes off the Obscurus. “That's more powerful than any Obscurial I have ever heard of.” He scanned it, a plan formulating in his mind as he remembered the Sudanese girl. He won't let another child die, not on his watch.

Newt quickly turned his head to Tina hoping that she would listen to him, “If I don't come back, look after my creatures.”

He handed her the case, making sure she was holding it before he remembered his notes. Newt reached into his pocket, quickly taking out his journal before handing it to her and looking behind towards the screams. “Everything that you need to know is in there.”

“What?” Tina asked, her voice filled with disbelief as she looked at the case then at Newt. 

“They’re not killing it,” Newt declared. His voice filled with determination as he looked at Tina. He knew it was a reckless plan, probably one that he won’t come back from and if he does, well he’ll have three people mad at him. But he had to, he had to do this.

“Newt!” That was the final thing he heard from Tina as he apparated to head in the direction of the Obscurus. He concentrated, not wanting to get splinched or land too close. Newt stayed calm as he quietly walked to stand by a flipped over car, watching Director Graves talk to the child. It would be better to remain undetected so he could observe and get every detail so when the time comes, Newt would be able to calm the child.

“To survive so long, with this inside you, Credence, is a miracle. You are a miracle.” Graves almost had to yell as people ran. Newt frowned a bit, thinking of where he heard that name before remembering that he’s heard it from Tina. The boy that Tina tried to help, the one with the Second Salemers! That was Credence.

“Come with me, think of what we could achieve together.” Newt huffed quietly. He was correct. This wasn’t Director Graves. This couldn’t be him. Newt’s eyes widened as he came back to the moment, watching as Credence flew towards ‘Graves’ and in his direction. He quickly ducked behind the car, panting heavily with his wand in hand listening again.

“Newt!” Newt’s head snapped towards Tina, relief filling him for a brief second. He had to tell her quick before they did anything. To make sure she knew who the Obscurial was, she had the right to know.

“It's the Second Salem boy. He's the Obscurial,``he shouted at her, watching as she frowned. He bit his lip, hoping that she would believe him.

“He’s not a child,” Tina called back, watching Newt with a frown. But not disbelief. If it wasn’t such a bad moment, he would’ve thanked her for giving him a chance to explain.

“His power must be so strong, he’s somehow managed to survive,” Newt quickly stated, looking back at Credence as he thought of his plan again.

“Newt!” Tina shouted, stopping his train of thought as he almost did a double take. “Save him,” she said, full of trust and belief.

He watched from behind the car as she rushed forward. She trusted and believed in him. He quickly changed his focus, running before apparating to find Credence.

Grindelwald reached towards the Obscurus, hoping to touch the power from the dark force and to try and convince Credence to use his Obscurus for the greater good.

“Mr. Graves.” Grindelwald almost wanted to growl in frustration, to maybe just deal with Tina but he couldn’t. Not yet, he couldn’t give this disguise up just yet. He glanced over his shoulder at the Obscurus to check where it might go before looking at Tina. 

Stalking towards her without saying a word, he deflected each of her spells. His frustration building as she continued. He looked back, unable to see the Obscurus, only hearing the echoes of its beautiful destruction.

“Tina. You're always turning up where you are least wanted,” Grindelwald murmured, wandlessly moving the car towards her before disapparating. He was already landing on top of a building to see if he could find the Obscurus before snarling as he heard a distinct crack behind him. No doubt Tina, and when he turned it was her with her wand ready to attack.

He couldn’t allow her to get close to the Obscurus. Credence no doubt vaguely remembered Tina from when she saved him. He once again deflected any spells before glancing to the side. It would be no doubt much easier to shake her off rather than duel her where no doubt more Aurors are already coming. If they saw her duelling him, well who knows what might happen and he’d rather not risk it now. He had to lead her away. Thankfully it was just her, no sister or Magizoologist in sight. He disapparated once again, confident that he would lose her quite easily. 

Newt landed quickly once again, looking up towards Credence. “Credence! Credence, I can help-,” he called out, putting his hands up slowly with his wand to show that he was no threat. He stood his ground, watching as Credence flew towards him before apparating away as soon as Credence’s obscurus almost touched him. 

Newt apparated again, running before gasping as he noticed Aurors shooting spells no doubt trying to corner him somewhere. He hid once again, watching as Credence started to lower before apparating once again to see where Credence was going. He walked to the edge of the roof he was on, grim determination settling in him as he watched Credence limp into the subway station.

With a quiet pop, he apparated into the subway station crouching a bit as he glanced around before spotting where Credence was. The Obscurial was up against the wall, no doubt from Credence feeling cornered. Newt slowly crouched, keeping his eyes forward before speaking softly. 

“Credence…” Newt called; it was almost rhetorical but he really hoped that he would hear a response. “It’s Credence, isn't it?” He waited for another few seconds, glancing back before he stood slowly.

“I'm here to help you, Credence. I'm not here to hurt you,” Newt spoke gently before slowly stepping down on the tracks. His throat closing as he remembered a scene just like this in Sudan. 

“I’ve met someone just like you, Credence,” Newt spoke, more clearly and a bit louder but not unkindly. He had to make sure Credence knew he wasn’t alone. “A girl… A young girl who'd been imprisoned, she had been locked away and she’d been punished for her magic.” 

Newt finished, watching as Credence slowly started to form back into a solid being. Newt crouched slowly, wanting to show that this was all Credence’s call, that right now Credence was in charge. He wanted to make sure Credence felt safe.

“Credence…” Newt murmured, waiting until Credence briefly glanced at him. “Can I come over to you? Can I come over?” Slowly, Newt stood as he kept eye contact with Credence, smiling warmly as he slowly walked closer before stopping a foot from Credence to give him space.

“She was like me?” Credence murmured, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him. He’s seen him before, he remembered. The man from the bank, the one who told his mother that he was “more of a chaser than a seeker.” When Credence saw him, he thought the man looked out of place, like him, but not. The mane was almost ethereal. This man, seemed to care for him. But he had to make sure. So he wouldn’t be lied to again.

Though, he didn’t feel like he needed to look hard. The man obviously held grief over the girl he was talking about. He was being gentle with Credence. Asking him for permission. Talking gently to him. The man in the blue coat was listening to him. People...they didn’t listen to him often. But this man did. Maybe he was an angel?

“Yes…” Newt murmured, scanning Credence for any injuries before looking back at him. He noticed the wariness and gave a grim smile as he continued to answer him. “Though a bit younger. She was gentle too, until the muggles attacked her.” Credence nodded, sitting a bit straighter as man’s expression went a little grim.

“Muggles?” Credence asked, frowning as he remembered Mr. Graves calling him something else.

“Oh,” Newt stated remembering Credence didn’t know much from the wizarding world. Of course he wouldn’t, he grew up with that awful woman. “Muggles are non-magical people.”

As if a switch came on, Credence glared at his knees. “Mr. Graves called me a Squib… Which am I? A Muggle or Squib?”

Newt shook his head quickly, leaning a bit to get in Credence’s peripheral vision. “Neither Credence. That…” Newt stopped, wondering if he should tell Credence. Then again, he’s lived in the dark too long. “That wasn’t Director Graves.”

Credence’s head snapped up, scanning the beautiful man for any sign of him possibly trying to fool him. But all he saw was remorse. “Then who was that?”

Newt once again hesitated. He didn’t want to scare Credence of the magical world because of the troubles it had. “That, I believe, was a man… A dark wizard named Gellert Grindelwald.”

Credence nodded slowly, glancing down as he thought of the words, ‘dark wizard.’ Of course someone dark would follow him. All he brought was darkness. “Don’t you mean witch? What does he want with me?”

“Well a wizard is typically a male magical person while a witch is a female. Though some people use one word, such as Wizard, for magical fold regardless of gender. If you prefer the word witch though, you should say it,” Newt answered a little easier this time, before hesitating again. “You see Credence, he wants your power as you… You are an Obscurial.”

Credence looked up again, frowning as his stomach fell. Was Gra- Grindelwald, right? “Am I- Am I not a wizard?” he asked, his voice slightly breaking as he could feel tears ready to fall as they filled his eyes.

“You are!” Newt quickly answered, flinching at his abrupt loudness. Credence jumped a bit but quickly calmed as man started to speak gently again. “I’m sorry… You are a wizard Credence. You see, when young wizards and witches sometimes try to suppress their magic to avoid persecution, so instead of learning to harness or to control their powers, they developed what was called an Obscurus.”

Newt paused watching Credence’s reaction as he followed. He could tell Credence was bright as the young man nodded for Newt to continue, listening intently to his explanation. “An Obscurus, is a… It's a dark force that the Obscurial can turn into and attack whoever harmed them, and then it vanishes. You don’t usually remember what you do or can control what happens when you do this. It does this to keep the host safe. But it’s a parasite overall Credence.” Once again Newt paused, watching as Credence paled.

“Th-that happened to me. Can I get rid of the darkness? Am I a dark wizard… sir?” Credence asked, looking at the man with panic. Everything the man is describing, it happened to him. He’s done it all. Is he as bad as Grindelwald? Also, he realized he doesn’t know this angel’s name.

“I’m sorry, but we don’t know Credence. I managed to separate the Obscurus from the girl but it was too late for her,” Newt’s voice broke as he said this, sniffling softly as he clenched his fists before quietly wiping any stray tears. Neither said a word as Newt gulped, taking a moment to collect himself. 

Credence took this moment to try and make sense of everything. This, all of this was so much. Different from what he expected, yet it was what he expected. He knew there was bad wizards, like Grindelwald. It was what he was taught, and thought there was only bad wizard. Yet, there was this man. Who was answering all his questions, not talking down to him yet being gentle with him despite knowing everything Credence did, who cared so much for a girl who was like him, and who was a beautiful soul in this dark world.

Newt sniffed again, smiling as he looked into Credence’s eyes again. “No Credence, you are not a dark wizard. I am certain of that,” Newt stated with such certainty that Credence almost believed him. “And no, ‘sir’ nonsense please. My name is Newt Scamander, though I’d prefer simply Newt. Please.”

Credence nodded quickly at his request at being called Newt. A strange name, but one that filled his body, heart, mind, and soul with warmth and comfort. “How do you know I’m not a dark wizard Mr. Newt?” 

Newt chuckled softly at the ‘Mr.’ To see that Credence wouldn’t drop politeness, even now, seemed almost funny. Then frowned, trying to not seem mad at Credence as he spoke slowly. “Well your background of being abused by that woman, then being used by that man, and no doubt other moments in your life were- dark, Credence. Your magic was reacting Credence. But you didn’t hurt your younger sister, nor Tina, nor me. Right now, we’re here and talking. See?”

Newt smiled as Credence stared at him again. Neither speaking before Credence bit his lip. “Why are you here Mr. Newt? Why are you answering all my questions? What, what do you want from me?”

Newt’s eyebrows lifted before he frowned as he bit his lip briefly. “I’m here because I want to help Credence, with whatever I can. I think that after being in the dark for so long, I can offer some light in certain subjects. I however, don’t want anything. I simply want to help. But I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“Help how?” Credence asked, sitting up on his knees as he now looked at Newt directly in his eyes. “Like Mr. Grindelwald?”

Newt frowned, shaking his head again. “No, that- his way in my opinion is wrong. I want to help you see that magic isn’t wrong. I want you to learn to be yourself. But not at the expense of Muggles.”

Both stared at one another, neither moving as Credence tried to find any fault in Newt’s words again while Newt kept a calm gaze to make sure that the other understood that he was telling the truth. 

“I-If it’s alright, can you tell me more about the girl Mr. Newt?” Credence murmured, hesitantly leaning forward as he rested his head on Newt’s shoulder. He was stiff as he hugged himself but shut his eyes tightly, hoping Newt wasn’t like Mr. Grindelwald.

Newt gasped softly, stiffening a bit before hovering his hands over Credence’s back in a silent question of whether or not he could hold Credence. “Well she liked to run around, liked to watch me perform magic, loved to dance, to sing… we sang together. Well it was more of me humming along to her singing as I didn’t know Arabic, and she didn’t know English.”

Credence nodded slowly, feeling the warmth radiating from Newt’s hands and knew he wanted to feel embraced. Newt then remembered a song his mother sang to him after his expulsion at Hogwarts, and his heartbreak over Leta.

“Would you like to hear a song my mother sang to me?” Newt asked quietly, his hands gently settling on Credence’s back. Light enough for Credence to pull away if he wants, but lightly firm so Credence knows that Newt doesn’t mind the hug.

Credence’s eyes widened before nodding quickly. Nobody’s ever sang for him. Now Newt would?

Newt cleared his throat softly. “I might not sing well as I haven’t sung for a while so please don’t judge me too harshly,” he murmured with a slight playful lilt in his tone. He waited, smiling softly as he felt a small bounce from Credence’s shoulders.

Credence smiled a bit, even letting out a soft small short laugh at Newt’s ‘warning. His left hand slowly reaching up as he touched the corner of his own lips. He- he doesn’t remember the last time he smiled. “I’m ready,” Credence murmured.

Newt smiled before closing his eyes as he gently rested his chin on Credence’s head. “Someday, somewhere, somehow… you'll love again. You just need to find someone,” Newt started, gently squeezing Credence as he starts to sing, Credence closing his eyes to listen to Newt.

“Someday, somewhere, somehow,” Newt continued, glancing down as Credence started to pull back a little. The two sat, holding one another as they looked into each other’s eyes. He lifted his hands a bit, watching as Credence sat up a little to not lose the contact now joining Newt’s singing. It was hesitant, shaky, but hopeful.

“You'll/I’ll love again. You/I just need to find someone,” Newt smiled gently, the two slowly moving out of their hug to instead hold hands. Credence watched, once again looking for a sign that Newt didn’t want this, to touch him, to hold him. But again, there wasn’t any sign of hesitance or disgust.

“Someone who treats you/me better. Someone who wants you/me around,” Newt continued to lead in the song, smiling wider as Credence started to sing a little louder, clearer, more hopeful. Newt slowly started to stand up, watching as Credence obviously panicked for a bit thinking Newt wanted to move away, or worse, leave him. Newt gently squeezed his hands, giving him a nod as he helped Credence stand. “Someday, somewhere, somehow, you're/I’m gonna feel found.”

The two stood there, smiling at each other with shy smiles. Credence blushing lightly as one of the station’s lights illuminated around Newt’s head. This moment made Credence certain of one thing. He was certain that this man was an angel. Newt sang to him. Warned him that it wouldn’t be good but his voice was exactly how Credence pictured love would feel like. Maybe, just maybe, Newt could be his answer. His saving grace, his personal angel, his own light in the awful world.

“Today, right here, right now, I already feel found,” Credence finished, his cheeks flushing harder as Newt gave him another smile and even offered his arms for a hug. Credence wasted no time going back into his arms, hugging Newt tightly as he buried his face in Newt’s neck as Newt nodded, quietly humming as he rubbed Credence’s back.

“Thank you,” Credence murmured, reluctantly pulling back as he looked up at Newt. His hand still holding Newt’s cuff before quickly pulling it back, his eyes flickering down to their shoes in shyness and embarrassment. He couldn’t let Newt know about his thoughts, not yet. Maybe not ever. He didn’t want to lose Newt just because of his thoughts.

“It was no problem,” Newt whispered, smiling as he looked at Credence. He frowned watching as Credence pulled back. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask if something was wrong until he stopped as a pop echoed. Newt immediately raised his wand casting a Shield Charm, thankfully within time of being sent back from the ambush by ‘Graves.’ 

Credence gasped as Newt was thrown back by what seemed to be a light hit what seemed to be a shield. He looked towards where the light came from before his heart stopped at the sight of Graves stalking towards them. He was paralyzed with a bit of anger, but so much fear. This man knew so much about Credence, while Credence knew practically nothing about him. “Credence! Run!” Newt called, breaking Credence from his small paralysis. Credence nodded, quickly running past Newt as Graves threw more attacks at Newt.

Newt rolled behind a pillar, panting as he silently thanked Credence for running before peeking out as he threw a spell at ‘Graves’ before ducking again. He waited, listening before gasping as a train was coming. Right towards Credence. He raised his wand, not realizing that ‘Graves’ did the same. The two moving Credence out of the way, both letting out sighs of relief before quickly focusing on each other.

Newt rolled out again, this time in front of where Credence was as he threw another shield up. He glanced back, deflecting more spells as he glanced back to make sure Credence was okay. His attention flickered between a concern and fierce defiance towards ‘Graves.’ He would not let this man use Credence any longer, but he had to hold him long enough so Credence could get away.

Grindelwald frowned, throwing another spell before growling as it hit Newt’s shield. He had to admit, at first, he thought Albus’s attention of this man was nothing special during the interrogation. Why would Albus defend someone like Scamander when they had something? But now, he could see that this Magizoologist was exactly what Albus liked. Someone who defended what they believed in, who had a disregard for the rules. He snarled, hitting the tracks with electricity and sending metal shards towards Newt. He would not hold back any longer against this nuisance. If he wasn’t on Gellert’s side then he had to be eliminated.

Newt glanced one final time towards Credence before gasping as he fell, holding his shouts of pain as he felt the electricity flow through his body, one after the other. He tried to regulate his breathing, remembering what Professor Dumbledore told him as he forced his head to turn towards Credence. He had to make sure he was okay. His eyes widened, seeing Credence look at ‘Graves’ with such anger before he let himself go into his Obscurial form.

Credence ran but stopped, looking back as he didn’t hear the soft sound that came from when a spell would his Newt’s shield. An awful thought filled him, but he had to make sure. To hopefully prove himself wrong. He turned around, his eyes widening as he saw ‘Graves’ attacking Newt with such aggressiveness. He shook with sadness, anger, and desperation. How dare he? How dare this man attack his light? He will protect him now. He will protect his angel.

Grindelwald continued, snarling as the man wouldn’t let out a scream. Newt wouldn’t even look at him. He was readying a stronger attack before gasping as a darkness entered his peripheral, breaking his bloodlust. Gellert looked up at the Obscurus, slowly kneeling in awe of its power. 

Gellert opened his arms, as if trying to show he wasn’t attacking. Almost as if inviting Credence to come to him. Newt could only watch as he scanned the Obscurus, worrying more about Credence. “Credence,” Grindelwald whispered. 

Credence and the Obscurus roared loudly and immediately tried to attack the man. They wouldn’t let ‘Graves’ hurt Newt anymore. Newt and Grindelwald quickly apparated, dodging as the Obscurus chased after, searching to bring ‘justice’ to the imposter. To have Newt close and protect him. That’s all it wants now, to protect Newt and Credence. But to have that, it has to kill ‘Graves.’

Newt landed, looking towards the Obscurus before quickly ducking as it came his way. He knew it was Credence, but he didn’t know how far it carried the Obscurial’s thoughts, hopes, and desires. He didn’t know if they shared the same goals. He just knew he had to dodge so he did, falling behind a pillar and dropping his wand as he landed. Newt quickly grabbed his wand, scrambling to stand against the pillar as the Obscurus flew past him. He peeked out seeing ‘Graves’ out in the open. No doubt trying to try and talk to Credence again. 

They roared more, flying as they searched for their angel and for their next prey. Their eyes landing on him as they flew towards him before spreading out to try and create a net to catch him. Gellert quickly apparated again, pursing his lips just slightly as he could tell Credence wouldn’t listen to him right now. Newt ducked again, running a bit as he stayed below the Obscurus hoping that maybe he could have a moment to calm Credence down. 

The Obscurus and Credence continued their search, wanting either goal first before loudly growling in frustration. All they saw was two figures apparating, neither staying still long enough to see who was who when they looked at said figures. Roaring, they tried spreading out before flying up out of the station. They flew high into the sky, spreading out thinly before noticing someone was watching them from the hole they made. Grindelwald. They shrieked, flying straight down to attack but swirled in frustration as thy saw he disappeared again.

Grindelwald apparated again, tiredly landing on his back with a loud thud on the tracks. His gaze up as the Obscurus roared at him ready to attack.

“Credence, no!” Credence stopped, the Obscurus swirling impatiently but stayed in place as they turned towards where the voice was coming from. Tina. He remembered Tina. She saved him, one in reality and infinitely in his hopes and dreams. “Don't do this. Please.”

“Keep talking, Tina. Keep talking to him, he’ll listen to you.” This made them freeze for a second before moving much slower now. Their focus completely on Tina and Newt. He was safe. But far, far from them. With her. Two people who kept him safe. Tina who was a guardian angel and Newt Scamander who was his light. “He’s listening.”

“I know what that woman did to you. I know that you’ve suffered. You need to stop this now.” Tina whispered gently, watching as Credence slowly started to form back into his human form. “Newt and I will protect you. This man... He is using you.” Newt and her inching closer to him as they kept their gaze on him.

“Don’t listen to her, Credence. I want you to be free,” ‘Graves’ said, inching closer just as the other two did. He could feel his frustration bubble but he couldn’t do anything. Obviously, Credence cares for these two and as the Magizoologist said before the Obscurus is useless without the host. If he wants Credence, he can’t hurt the Magizoologist or Goldstein in front of the Obscurus.

“It’s all right. That’s it,” Tina murmured, giving the smallest smile as she got closer before gasping as more Aurors arrived with a crack. “Don’t, you’ll frighten him.” She urged, glancing between them and Credence as he started to stir once again. Newt watched, biting his inner cheek as he watched Credence, trying his best to get to him but with ‘Graves’ in the way he couldn’t.

“Wands down! Anyone harms him, they’ll answer to me,” Grindelwald called out. They had to listen to him, they had to. If not, he’ll fire them or quit. What would they do without him? Without a figurehead such as him, they’ll be lost. “Credence!” He calls again, watching as it swirled angrily once more.

“Credence… shhh,” Tina murmured glancing to see that ‘Graves’ was close but Newt wasn’t far behind. If he just had more time, if he could just make it there. She moved more, keeping her wand up to try and deflect any spells from the other Aurors.

Newt inched closer before turning towards Madam President. “Please, give me more time. I can do this.” He watched as she looked at him incredulity, opening her mouth but he pushed forward. “Tina told you I was here with magical beasts, but you did not listen to her. I told you it was an Obscurus, but you did not listen. This was your mistake from before. Please, listen to me,” Newt pleaded, watching as Madam President glared at him, the Aurors readying to fire at Credence.

“Two minutes Mr. Scamander, no more. Goldstein, Graves, stay back and do not interfere with Mr. Scamander,” she said making Newt want to cry from relief. He quickly turned to Tina, who also looked relieved before nodding at Newt. “Thank you, Madam President. Stay close Tina.”

Gellert turned around ready to argue with the President before noticing Tina stare at him. If he made a scene now, no doubt his cover would be blown. He could get Goldstein kicked off if she attacked first, but only if he follows orders for now. Instead he nodded, moving slowly back as he let the Magizoologist walk closer to the boy.

“Credence, it’s okay. See? They’re moving back,” Newt murmured before lifting his hand up towards the two. “Is it okay if I come closer again Credence? Is that okay?” He asked, watching as the Obscurus slowly shrunk more, Credence in the middle. Newt gasped softly as he noticed Credence’s eyes. They were a pure milky white, and had tears flowing as he reached out to Newt.

Grindelwald frowned, watching as the Magizoologist’s fingers met Credence’s. Of course the person Albus admired would be able to tame such a miracle. Gellert had to get the Magizoologist on his side, not Albus’s. Unconsciously, he took a step forward, looking down as the sound from the track’s rocks moved as he did. 

Credence turned, looking immediately towards the sound before roaring as ‘Graves’ tried to get closer to him and Newt. The Obscurus grows larger ready to attack, to take one more. That was until pain filled its side. 

“Stop!” Newt cried out as the Aurors shot spells at Credence. Some looking afraid of the Obscurus as Credence shrieked out in pain. Newt bit his lip before gasping as he curled down, opening a bit of his left coat. “Credence please get in!” he whispered, hoping Credence would hear despite the loudness from the spells and Credence’s cries of pain the spells. He let out a choked sigh of relief as a bit of the Obscurus and Credence flew into his coat before curling up more as he watched the rest of the Obscurus be destroyed. He’ll save Credence, he will.

“No!” Tina cried out. Tina crying softly as she watched Credence, the boy she saved get destroyed. She quickly moved to Newt knowing that he would understand her grief, not only that but this would be the second child, well Obscurial he’s seen die. “Newt, I’m so sorry,” she whispered, neither paying attention to the Aurors, Graves, or Madam President.

Newt nodded, quickly pulling Tina into a hug as he scanned the room, watching as ‘Graves’ and Madam President spoke to each other. “It’s okay Tina… Credence is alive,” Newt murmured making sure to whisper so lowly that only Tina would hear. He let her pull away, watching as she opened her mouth but stayed quiet at Newt’s imploring gaze that screamed ‘Trust me.’ She nodded slowly before hugging him tightly again then moving away as the two turn to look at ‘Graves’ seeing that he was now looking at them in the middle of his speech.

“I ask all of you…” Grindelwald said, looking towards Goldstein and the Magizoologist who looked devastated from losing the boy. No doubt after seeing how this system worked, they would be on his side. He just needed to convince them, and now was the perfect moment. They’ll join anything that will give them hope. “Who does this law protect? Us? Or them? I refuse to bow down any longer.” He started to walk away, glancing as he waited for the shield to open. 

“Aurors, I'd like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand and escort him back to…” He heard, before stopping as he watched the shield glow brighter. He took a moment glancing around as he thought it over. Should he fight? Yes. He should. He turned around as he created a Shield charm around him as he deflected the spells and threw his own at the Aurors. His eyes never leaving Madam President’s.

Gellert glanced just briefly at the Magizoologist and Goldstein, seeing that they only stared as he continued towards Madam President. No doubt they were on his side. He didn’t notice the two sharing a glance and slight nod before the Magizoologist let out the Swooping Evil. Grindelwald frowned a bit, glancing before getting ready to turn to order Newt to make the beast attack the Aurors. That was until he felt a sudden burning on his wrists, then just as suddenly they were forced together behind his back. He struggled against and tried to get off, whatever this was. But all he could do was fall to his knees as the burning became more prominent.

Newt watched, his face unreadable as he pulled on the vine to ensure it tightened more around Grindelwald. He knew this spell hurt and burned those who weren’t ‘pure.’ He learned it on his travels while tracking a beautiful Streeler. The vines didn’t burn for him but he saw it once again when those who were protecting the Streelers caught smugglers. Some of the smugglers winced while others cried out, but it was effective on keeping the person at bay.

Gellert turned to Scamander with a furious expression as he felt the binds tighten, watching as Tina yelled, “Accio,” and caught his wand. Mr. Scamander kept his head down and a tight grip on the vine until he saw that Goldstein had his wand. He breathed heavily, trying to make the binds break or keep calm, he didn’t know. But he knew it was burning, and no doubt trying to break his disguise. He turned again as he felt two people behind him, turning with a dark expression to see Scamander and Goldstein walking towards him.

Newt slowly raised his wand, turning it as he murmured, “Revelio.” He walked forward, watching as Grindelwald tried with all his power to stop the spell. Newt never took his eyes off the man, watching quietly before stopping once Grindelwald was finally revealed. He continued to watch as Madam President and the dark wizard spoke to each other, the realization of the worst dark wizard infiltrating their forces, no doubt hitting the Ministry hard.

Newt kept his eyes down as he listened to the Aurors take Grindelwald before hearing them stop. He paused, staring at the three pairs of shoes before finally looking up to stare directly into mismatched eyes. A pair that he has seen in newspapers and was warned about by Professor Dumbledore, a pair that he would stare into with an inscrutable expression. He would not give this man any satisfaction of seeing anything else from Newt.

Gellert waited for Scamander to look at him. He would have this man’s attention on him, make sure he knows that Gellert will not forget him. That he will pay for everything. “Will we die, just a little?” Gellert asked. His eyes meeting Newt’s, neither saying more as Gellert smirked before letting himself be led away by the Aurors. 

It wasn’t until later that night that Newt and the Goldstein sisters were back at the apartment. No one speaking as each absorbed everything that happened today. Newt licked his lips as he watched Queenie cry from losing Jacob and hearing about Credence’s ‘death’ as Tina tried to soothe her, his own heart broken over losing Jacob, but he had to tell them about Credence. “It’s not the right time, but-” Newt started, stopping as they looked at him. “Credence is alive!” Queenie gasped, looking at Newt with wide eyes as he glanced down.

“Queenie please,” Newt murmured, giving an apologetic glance as Queenie gave a sheepish smile before she sniffled as she fluffed her hair before standing up as Tina looked at him. “Can we see him?” Tina quietly asked, watching Newt as he nodded before he slowly took off his coat before showing them the interior. Both frowned, looking up at him. “It’s-” Tina started, not knowing how to continue but thankfully Queenie did. “Dark, a nice contrast to your coat honey. But where’s Credence?” 

“This is Credence,” Newt answered. “It’s alright Credence. You remember Tina, don’t you? That’s Queenie, her sister. They’re both trustworthy I promise,” Newt murmured softly. Tina and Queenie glanced at each other before gasping as the dark interior of the coat slowly flowed off and formed into a gentle swirling ball. Newt smiled, gently setting his coat down on the armchair as he stood taller and held his hands behind his back. “Tina, Queenie, this is Credence.”

Tina muffled a sob before looking at Newt. “Did you manage to separate the Obscurus from him? Is this his Obscurus? Is that why he’s not, well solid again?” Newt shook his head slowly, sighing as he glanced back at his shoes. “No, not yet. This is Credence in his Obscurus form. The Aurors… they managed to damage his current form, make it smaller. But an Obscurial can’t die when they’re in this form. He’ll be able to grow stronger, then be able to become solid again,” Newt explained watching as the sisters nodded.

“Oh honey, it must’ve hurt,” Queenie murmured as she looked at Credence. Tina bit her lip, squeezing her eyes for a second before smiling at Credence. “But you’ll be well soon. We’ll take care of you with Newt, just like I said,” Tina murmured. The three watched at the Obscurus bobbed gently, floating around the three of them before settling in between the three as if content. They smiled gently, sniffling as they looked at one another, agreeing that they will take the time and effort to help Credence come back, no matter how long it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look more into what the trio and Credence are feeling after everything. Not only that but Newt knows he has to go back to Europe after Madam President said to, so he has to finish all his wishes before he leaves with Credence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Credence is practically a small version of an Obscurial right now so that’s why he isn’t talking. Also he calls Newt his light and angel.

“We should probably go to bed. Today was an emotional day,” Queenie sniffed, blinking rapidly for a moment as she remembered Jacob. Oh, how heavy her heart felt knowing that she’s lost her honey. A thought entered her mind- no not a thought, she accidentally heard Newt’s thoughts again.

“It has, and tomorrow will be a long day,” Newt murmured, sniffling as he thought, ‘Tomorrow I have to find Jacob and give him the eggshells. I need to help him, it’s the least I can do.’

“Oh sweetie, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Queenie beamed, hurrying over to hug Newt. 

“Please Queenie, don’t re-oof,” Newt said as he let Queenie hug him as he stood there awkwardly, giving Tina a sheepish smile at her inquisitive gaze. “I’m giving Jacob money to help with his bakery before Credence and I leave.”

Tina smiled warmly at him, nodding as she could tell once Newt’s mind was on something, he would not stop plus this would help their dear friend. Queenie laughed happily, kissing Newt’s cheeks repeatedly before letting out an ‘oh’ as Credence seemingly shrunk. “What is it honey?”

The Obscurus bobbed hesitantly, freezing as the three turned to look at it. Newt frowned, moving closer as he cupped his hands to let Credence get closer. The sisters glanced at each other as Credence slowly floated into Newt’s palms, hesitating before moving closer to rest under his neck as if trying to nuzzle him.

Credence knew they didn’t understand him because in all honesty he didn’t understand himself or anything right now. It felt like he was underwater, everything was muffled and blurred but he knew who these people were.

He knew what he was feeling and he felt a bit envious. He knew Ms. Queenie loved the other man from the subway, the one that the trio was trying to hide and cried for, Mr. Jacob. He knew Ms. Queenie was a friend but she could hug Newt. She could thank him. Could kiss and love him.

Credence wasn’t angry. He was sad, afraid. He couldn’t thank Newt, hug him, hold him. Love him. He was an Obscurus right now, not only that but he was afraid. What if Newt got tired of him? He knew Newt wasn’t Mr. Grindelwald. Mr. Grindelwald was nothing compared to his angel, but he had no idea as to how Newt felt towards him.

“Credence, is everything okay?” Newt murmured, gently cupping Credence as his thumb moved as if caressing the Obscurus. “I know things aren’t okay, since you’re still like this. But I promise, we’ll find a way to help you. I promise, no matter how long or what takes I’ll stay and help you,” Newt murmured, hoping that Credence could understand him.

Credence floated a little away, Newt’s declaration making him grow just a bit as he could feel himself warm from them. He turned, looking towards Queenie and Tina who watched a few feet away before looking back up at Newt. Maybe like this, it wouldn’t be bad, it wouldn’t be as scary. He quietly floated up to Newt’s cheek, gently pressing close to it. Like Queenie did.

Queenie gasped, understanding what Credence was trying to do as Newt beamed moving his arms to ‘hug’ Credence back. The Obscurus was hugging Newt yes, but this must be Credence’s version of kissing Newt while in this form. She squealed in delight. Oh, she couldn’t wait for them to be together!

“What?” Tina murmured, confused at Credence quickly bobbing to give Newt space as Newt patted the Obscurus. She glanced at Queenie before narrowing her eyes. She knew this look.

“It’s a secret Teenie,” Queenie giggled, winking at her sister before looking at the two. “Will you two be sharing your room Newt?”

“Um,” Newt hesitated, a bit confused at the sisters’ different expressions and he didn’t want to speak for Credence. “Yes, if it’s alright with you ladies, and well with Credence.” 

The three turned to look at Credence before Tina let out a sigh of disbelief. “We forget Credence can’t talk right now. Um, Credence if it’s okay can you bounce once for yes, twice for no?” Tina suggested hoping that this would make it easier to talk to Credence.

Credence bobbed once, the ball of smoke gently swirling in excitement. They were able to communicate. Well only in yes and no questions but that was better than nothing.

“Wonderful, well good night hons!” Queenie beamed, hugging Newt before gently patting Credence. Tina gave Newt a hug before gently hugging Credence. Well she hugged him as best as she could.

“Good night Tina, Queenie,” Newt responded. “Come along Credence, our room is this way.” Newt smiled tenderly at the obscurus, waving for him to follow. 

The two quietly walked towards their room. Newt stopped at the entrance, glancing to the bed Jacob used when he was here. It hurt so much losing his friend. He blinked away the tears as he grabbed his suitcase and gently set it down to open it. He had to attend to the creatures. He opened it before stopping as he glanced up at Credence watching as he bobbed almost, anxiously.

“Oh! I’ve almost forgotten,” Newt exclaimed. “I never explained my case to you, have I Credence?” He smiled with a bit of embarrassment as he watched Credence bob twice. Hopefully, Credence will love the case as much as he does.

Credence watched happily, but with a twinge of confusion as Newt smiled brighter and started to step into the case. He felt a spike of panic as the lower half of Newt disappeared, making him float quickly to the magizoologist’s side to try and make him whole again.

Newt gasped softly as Credence came closer, especially when the Obscurus started to ripple and wisps of smoke flickered. “Oh, don’t worry Credence, the case is enchanted with an extension charm. It’s perfectly safe in here,” Newt soothed quietly. He didn’t want to cause Credence to feel any stress. “Just follow me, and you’ll see everything is fine.”

Credence bobbed again, just once as he followed his light into the case. He shrunk again, thinking that the case would be tiny and dark, his vision never leaving Newt’s figure as they went down the ladder. It wasn’t until they were fully in the case did Credence glance around.

It was bigger on the inside! And quite homey. He floated around, glancing at the different types of plants wondering what each were, then glanced to see all sorts of books, bottles that would read ‘shell shiner’ or ‘beak balm’ then noticed the small kitchen, bed, and bathroom. It was amazing that Newt was able to have all of this in the suitcase! But where were the creatures? “Credence?” He heard his light call for him, making him float towards Newt.

Newt was watching Credence with a gentle smile. He could tell the Obscurial was looking around from how the orb would move closer to an area before going on to the next. How he wished he could know what Credence was thinking. It was a strange wish, but one he was curious about. He ducked his head as he brought out the meat before stopping. He didn’t want scare Credence by suddenly chopping.

“Credence? I need to cut meat for the graphorns, is it okay if I do that?” Newt asked, waiting for a response. He smiled softly as Credence bobbed once before floating closer to watch. Newt rolled his sleeves up, ducking his head as he started chopping.

Credence moved back at the harsh sound from the knife coming down before moving to watch over Newt’s shoulder. He didn’t mind the sound, sort of. It was terrifying, but he knew Newt wouldn’t hurt him and it was for the animals. He watched as Newt tossed the meat into a bucket before grabbing a small empty vial. So witches do use them!

Newt quietly extracted a bit of venom from the Swooping Evil, smiling as Credence floated closer to look at the seemingly glowing blue liquid. “This is venom from a Swooping Evil. It’s perfectly safe if diluted properly. I’m studying it, so far I know that it can erase bad memories if diluted properly,” Newt explained, watching as Credence moved closer to Newt as he explained.

Credence watched with awe as Newt worked, bouncing as Newt explained what he was doing to him. It sounded impossible! A liquid that could erase bad memories! He moved to be hovering over Newt’s left shoulder. That was until a green thing suddenly peeked out from Newt’s collar and started moving towards him. He almost shot himself to be at the opposite side of the room, making the stick thing, start to chatter up at Newt who was glancing between the two.

“Credence, this is Pickett. He is a bowtruckle who has some attachment issues,” Newt hummed. Pickett blew a raspberry up at Newt making the magizoologist pout. “Now that’s not very nice. You know I am very sorry,” Newt pleaded making Pickett harrumph before nodding. The bowtruckle waved at Credence, now talking to the obscurus as it floated closer.

Credence glanced between the bowtruckle, Pickett, and Newt. He waited, watching to see Newt’s reaction of Pickett’s impoliteness before moving closer. His light, he was an angel. Other people would’ve been angry, Credence knew they would. But Newt, he was patient. The Obscurus continued floating, stopping once he was in front of Pickett.

The two sat on Newt’s shoulder as the magizoologist went out of the shed making the Obscurus grow a little more. Pickett chattered immediately, pointing at the slightly larger orb as Newt beamed. 

“It’s quite alright Pickett. You see, Credence is gaining strength. Slowly but surely,” Newt explained to the bowtruckle. “Come on, we have to check up on everyone.” 

The three went through the case, Credence and Pickett never leaving Newt’s shoulder as he made his rounds. Newt happily explained each and every creature to Credence, glancing to see if the Obscurus ever wanted to leave but it never happened. If anything, Credence settled in more.

Credence listened as attentive as he could to his light. Newt was smiling so wide, his eyes shining so bright, this was his passion. His light was burning brightest in the case. Credence wished he was human again so he could maybe talk to Newt, ask questions, to explore. In the future, he would. He’ll build up his courage and ask Newt for another tour so they could spend more time together.

Newt beamed, happy to have someone else with him. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t need much. But he was so happy to have someone who seemed to be as interested as him in his creatures. Especially after Jacob. Credence seemed to love this just the same, and when he was solid Newt would teach him everything he knew.

Newt soon finished his rounds, going back to the shed before carefully locking the door behind him. He didn’t want the Niffler getting out. “We ought to head to bed,” Newt murmured, yawning softly before he glanced at his bed. He carefully maneuvered Pickett closer to his neck before glancing at Credence. “If you’d like Credence, I can give you the bed.”

Credence bounced twice, watching as Newt frowned. He knew Credence didn’t necessarily have a body to sleep with, but he did want the Obscurus to rest. “Would you prefer sharing?” Newt inquired gently.

This made the Obscurus freeze as Credence didn’t know what to say. He wouldn’t mind sharing the bed, but would Newt? Then again, Newt offered. Hesitantly, he bobbed once. It wouldn’t hurt, right? They were friends just sharing a bed. Nothing more. Right?

“Perfect!” Newt beamed, climbing into bed before glancing to watch as Credence moved to Newt’s side. “Good night Credence,” Newt murmured before snapping his fingers to turn the lights off. The two slowly drifted to sleep as time passed, neither speaking but still enjoying the other’s presence. 

Throughout the night, Credence dreamed of Newt. Well ‘dream’ was a loose term of his night as he dreamt of every memory that involved his light from the moment, they met outside of the bank to dreaming of possible futures with the magizoologist. Newt dreamed of various things; from his creatures, to his new friends, and of Credence. He vowed in his sleep that no matter what, he would protect Credence from anything trying to hurt him.

Newt was the first up in the morning, glancing to see if Credence was awake too. He didn’t want to wake him up, but he also didn’t want Credence to think that Newt left him. His decision was made for him as the Obscurus floated up to Newt’s shoulder after a while, making Newt smile gently. “Morning Credence,” Newt murmured. “I’m going to go do the morning rounds if you’d like to join me or you could sleep more.”

Credence bobbed, not tired but also not awake as he bobbed once when Newt said he could join him in the morning rounds. He wanted to see the habitats again, to make sure that it was real. That all of this wasn't a dream because it felt like one. One that Credence wouldn’t mind staying in forever.

The two went through the rounds, as Pickett was still asleep. It was peacefully quiet as Newt made his rounds. Well as quiet as the case could be. Newt smiled, watching as his creatures would glance warily at Credence, but would continue being friendly to Newt as Newt seemed to trust the Obscurus. All of the beasts trusted the magizoologist’s judgement so they knew to trust the Obscurus.

It wasn’t until Newt was done and apologized for having to leave Credence’s side with a slight flush as he wanted to shower. Credence zoomed to the bed, bouncing rapidly in agreement that he would stay here while Newt got ready for the day. If he was human, the poor boy would’ve been so red, he would’ve looked like a lobster after it was cooked. 

Newt took this time to think of ways to help Credence. So far, by simply talking to him and showing him magic, the Obscurus seemed to be growing on his own. Maybe with Tina and Queenie also talking to Credence it would help give Credence strength and patience.

After Newt was done with his morning routine, he went to meet Credence at the bed. “Ready to have breakfast Credence?” Newt asked gently, watching as Credence bobbed once. “Wonderful, let’s go up then. Tina and Queenie are no doubt waiting for us,” Newt murmured as he climbed up.

Credence floated a little behind, scanning Newt’s coat. It was the bright blue coat he remembered Newt was always wearing. It was beautiful on the wizard.

The two peeked out of the case before fully getting out. Newt turned around, quickly closing it and locking it. “It’s perfectly safe, and ensures that everyone stays inside as it’ll be harmful for the creatures to be outside,” Newt explained to Credence as the Obscurus floated towards the case as he locked it.

Credence bounced again, understanding that Newt was protecting the creatures. He once again floated to Newt’s shoulder, watching as Pickett peeked out as Newt held a woodlice for the bowtruckle. Pickett chattered softly, yawning before he grabbed his breakfast and climbed into Newt’s front pocket to hide and for warmth.

“Good morning!” Queenie chirped, waving excitedly at the two. “We’re having pancakes!” 

“Pancakes?” Newt asked under his breath. He knew what pancakes were, though he hasn’t eaten one at all since he’s arrived. 

“Yup, and coffee,” Tina murmured as she lifted her mug to her lips watching as Newt’s nose scrunched up at ‘coffee.’

“Pancakes I understand, and would love to try,” Newt started, watching as Queenie made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. “Coffee is where I must stop.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not bad,” Tina teased, watching as Newt shook his head and Queenie smirked as she placed a mug of coffee down in front of Newt.

“One little sip, please honey?” Queenie pleaded. The two watched as Newt scrunched his nose even more as he inhaled quietly. Credence quietly glided down towards the coffee, the smell was almost mute. It reminded him of when he got sick after Ma didn’t let him shower with hot water.

“It smells bitter,” Newt grumbled, swishing the coffee around before smiling innocently as he waved his wand. “I’ll try it if you two try tea I’ve prepared,” he offered watching as the sisters glanced at each other.

“Okay, deal,” the Goldstein sisters answered together. Two teacups and saucers floated in front of the two, making them reach out and hold the glass carefully.

“One,” Tina started, sniffing to see what tea it was.

“Two,” Queenie murmured, lifting the teacup to her lips.

“Three,” Newt finished, taking a small sip of tea before grimacing. The sisters held a similar expression as they set their teas down. Tina quickly took a sip from her coffee as Newt accio’d a cup to himself.

“It was bitter,” Queenie murmured, glancing at her tea.

“It was too sweet,” Tina huffed, glaring at Newt briefly as she sipped her tea. She didn’t mind sweetness, but it felt like pure sugar to her.

“It was way too bitter for me,” Newt griped, sipping his tea before the three glanced at one another. They burst out laughing, shaking their heads as they sighed softly.

“Wish you could stay with us honey,” Queenie whispered under her breath. Newt sighed, giving her a sad smile. He hated the sorrow in her voice.

“I would have loved to stay longer, but I believe I’ve overstayed not only in your hair but in America,” Newt lamented. “Besides, it’ll be safer for Credence to come back where people don’t know him.

“You and Credence will visit though, won’t you?” Tina asked, watching as Newt quickly bobbed his head.

Credence quietly watched the three talking, it was bittersweet. The three looked and sounded like a family, but Newt and he were leaving. All because of him. He looked up at Newt, hating his melancholy expression and tone of voice. He wanted to make it better, but he couldn’t right now. He bobbed immediately with Newt when Tina asked if they would visit. He wanted to, so he could thank Ms. Tina and Ms. Queenie for everything.

“I promise we will,” Newt reassured, making the sisters smile brightly. 

“Oh! Look at the time!” Queenie gasped, not realizing that the time had passed so quickly.

Tina glanced at the clock, gasping to see how late it was. “Thankfully we have the day off today, so we’ll probably help you deliver the occamy shells to Jacob if that’s alright with you Newt,” Tina said as she grabbed her coat. 

“Of course, it is,” Newt assured as he helped put the dishes in the sink before he started to help wash. “I’ll wash up.”

“Oh no honey that’s okay,” Queenie flicked her wand making Newt pout as all the dishes started doing themselves. “See? You’re our guest so no work for you.”

“Unless your creatures escape again,” Tina teased making Newt flush and Queenie giggle. 

“It only happened once,” Newt protested. “Look at this Credence, everyone’s against me,” he murmured, making Credence bounce twice before nuzzling him. “Thank you, Credence, I knew I could count on you.”

Credence beamed, though no one could see. For a while, he felt like he was intruding while the three talked. But Newt was including him, saying that he could ‘count on him.’ He could feel himself warm up and grow a little larger making Tina and Queenie gasp as they watched him. He shrunk a bit embarrassed, wondering if something was wrong.

“He grew,” Tina murmured, glancing at Newt for an explanation.

“It’s perfect that he’s growing,” Newt quickly assured the them. “It’s okay Credence, it means that you are healing and growing stronger, so you’ll be back in your body sooner.”

Credence hesitated, glancing at Tina’s bright smile and Queenie’s beaming grin before looking back at Newt who smiled reassuringly. He grew again, bobbing once to show he understood.

“Wait, Newt, honey how are you going to walk with Credence?” Queenie asked, glancing between the Obscurus and Newt, who now looked at his case then at his coat.

“Credence, what would you like to do? Would you like to wait in the case?” Newt asked gently, wanting to give Credence a choice.

The Obscurus quickly bounced twice. Credence didn’t want to be far from Newt, from his light. He was afraid of being alone right now. Maybe if he was human, he wouldn’t mind but he wanted to see and hear Newt.

“Hm, would you like to be inside my coat like Pickett?” Newt offered, lifting his coat’s flap. “Like we did yesterday, remember?”

Credence bounced once, quietly attaching himself to the interior of Newt’s coat before spreading out evenly to make it seem natural.

“Wow,” Tina murmured, watching in amazement. It didn’t even look like Credence was there. 

“Ready to head out?” Queenie asked, smiling as she put her coat and hat on. She looked between Tina and Newt, the two quickly nodding.

“Ready Credence?” Newt asked quietly. The three watched as a tiny tendril of dust came out before giving a nod. “Oh, I didn’t know you could do that,” Newt marvelled.

Credence glanced at his ‘hand’ as it gave a nod. Well it was sort of his hand; it was just something to give as a thumbs up. He was peeking through Newt’s coat collar to watch as they left to find Mr. Kowalski.

The trio soon were out walking towards the canning factory as Newt remembered Jacob mentioned working there. Newt played with his coat’s sleeve as they walked, talking to Tina and Queenie of what he plans to do when he arrives to England as well as what he plans to teach Credence. At times, he would whisper to Credence, cupping his palm as if to check his watch to see if Credence was okay with his plans. Which of course, the Obscurus was.

Once they arrived at the factory, Newt pulled out a piece of paper as well as a quill before quickly writing his message. “Ok, I’ll be right back,” Newt murmured. He gave Queenie and Tina a small smile before briskly walking once he noticed Jacob. “We’ll have to bump him, so I apologize Credence,” Newt whispered into his coat. 

Credence gave a small nod before hiding properly as he watched Newt bump into Jacob. “Oh! So sorry, sorry,” Newt exclaimed but continued his brisk walk even as Mr. Kowalski called for him. “Good-bye Jacob,” Newt whispered solemnly.

He changed directions, meeting Tina and Queenie a bit farther down the street. The three shared a mournful smile before they left towards the docks.

“He will be able to open his bakery now,” Newt murmured as they left the factory. Queenie and Tina nodded, sharing a heartbroken glance as Newt reached into his suitcase before pulling out twine. “It’ll make sure that no one escapes,” he explained as he wrapped the case.

“Wouldn’t want that on a ship, it’s already exciting as it is,” Queenie teased making the three chuckle before quieting as they could see the ship.

“Goldstein! Hey, Goldstein!” The trio heard just as they approached the entrance. They all turned to look at a man and a woman power-walking towards them. Their expressions were grim, especially as they looked at Newt. 

“Lopez? Fischer?” Tina asked, glancing between the two. “What’s going on?”

“Goldstein, you need to come with us,” the woman answered.

“It’s urgent,” the man added as Newt frowned.

“Oh, I’m sorry Newt,” Tina murmured dejectedly. “I guess this is where I say bye.”

“No Goldstein you don’t get it,” the woman sighed before lowering her voice. “The President is asking for the three of you.”

“The three of us?” Tina questioned, her sad expression switched to concern as she glanced at Queenie and Newt. “Do you know why Lopez?”

“No but I’d rather not keep her waiting,” the woman, Lopez, answered as the man waved for them to follow.

“Hurry up, we’ll apparate in the alley over there,” the man, Fischer, answered. “Heard you were also brought back from the team.”

“I was,” Tina beamed. “From what happened, and all those nice things Newt said about me to Madam Picquery.”

Newt flushed as the four turned to him, ducking his head to hide behind his bangs. He hated the attention. “Well, I can’t think of anyone that I’d rather have investigating me,” Newt murmured, making Tina beam and the other two Aurors scan him.

“So, you’re Newt Scamander?” Fischer asked, though it seemed to be rhetorical. “You’re different than what I thought you’d be.”

“Oh honey, he’s a lot stronger than he seems,” Queenie declared, defending Newt as the magizoologist shrunk a bit into his coat.

He glanced, seeing Credence start to flicker. “It’s okay Credence, I prefer to be underestimated. It keeps me safe,” Newt murmured, reassuring the Obscurus. It was better for him in the long run to not seem like a threat. It’s helped him to deal with creatures and people. If he seemed like a threat to someone, like Grindelwald, he might not be here. He gently held his coat’s sleeve, lightly caressing where he saw the wisps coming off of Credence. “It’s okay Credence, it’s okay.”

Credence frowned, glancing between the Aurors, the Goldstein sisters, and Newt. He remembered when people would call him different. Call him a freak. His light wasn’t that. His light was angelic, genuine, perfect. He froze once Newt started to reassure him, though he felt confused that Newt would prefer to be underestimated. It kept him safe? Credence finally calmed down as he felt Newt gently hold his coat’s sleeve, warming gently as he felt and hear his angel soothing him.

“Newt!” Newt jumped at this, looking back up at the Goldstein sisters once Tina had shouted for his attention.

“Is everything alright honey?” Queenie murmured, scanning Newt before staring in his eyes as he let her see in his mind. He explained that he wasn’t focusing as he was calming Credence. “Oh! Sorry Teenie, he was just- calming nerves of having to go back to MACUSA.” She gave Tina a significant look that made Tina nod in understanding.

“Ready now Mr. Scamander?” Lopez asked, glancing between the three.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Newt murmured as Tina and Queenie went to his side as the five apparated to the alley Tina had previously taken him. No doubt the assigned apparation sight.

The five, technically six not that Lopez and Fischer knew of Credence, went towards the Woolworth Building. Newt glanced up, the same feeling of sense of awe from when he first saw the building filled him. He wondered what Credence was feeling as they gave a nod to the doorman before stepping into the building.

Credence gazed up confused at the building the witches were going towards. It was a skyscraper. Is this where the witches met? It was in the city, a regular building. Not in some cave in the forest or some decrepit old shack like his Ma said. He felt intimidated from its height, before looking in amazement as they entered the building. It was ginormous! So much was going on! So many witches! So much magic was happening! His gaze flickered from what looked like elves shining wands to the moving statue of what looked like a meter. He couldn’t read what it said but his focus changed as the four continued into an elevator. 

“Goldstein,” Red stated with a hint of hostility making the three witches and wizards’ glance at Tina who held an expression of loathing.

“Red,” Tina grumbled back. The four quietly made their way into the elevator, with Newt, Queenie, and Tina in the back with Newt closest to Red. Lopez and Fischer stayed in the front no doubt ready to exit the elevator as soon as it opened.

“Major Investigation Department,” Fischer said.

Newt bit his lower lip slightly, glancing between Tina and Queenie as he wondered what was going to happen. Queenie and Tina both glanced at him too, their eyes sharing the same sense of dread he was feeling.

Lopez and Fischer both stepped out once the elevator stopped, both marching forward before stopping to make sure the trio followed. Tina and Queenie stepped out first, waiting for Newt as he hesitated. “Thank you Red,” he murmured making the Aurors stop again.

“Excuse me?” Red hissed, glaring up at Newt.

“I said thank you Red,” Newt spoke a little louder, glancing up at Red. The two started, Red scrutinizing Newt for a second as he searched for any sign of mockery while Newt kept a calm expression. The goblin finally nodded after a few seconds.

“You’re welcome ...Scamander,” Red grumbled, though not unkindly. The Aurors’ and Queenie’s eyebrows practically flew up at the goblin’s words and tone. Newt gave a quick smile and nod before walking out of the elevator, glancing at the four in confusion.

“Wow Red,” Fischer started. “You’re going soft, aren’t cha?”

“Shut up Fischer,” Red hissed, glaring at all of them. His gaze softened when it landed on the magizoologist before operating the elevator again leaving everyone starting at Newt now.

“Did I do something wrong?” Newt whispered to Queenie as Lopez and Fischer seemed to observe him in a new light.

“Of course, not honey, you were a gentleman,” Queenie assured. She gently held his arm as he walked along her side. She giggled at Newt’s slight expression of disbelief that he did nothing wrong.

“They’re just being idiots,” Tina murmured reassuringly, making eye contact with Newt as she slowed down to walk by his other side. The magizoologist stared right back at her before nodding, taking a deep breath as they once again followed Lopez and Fischer.

The two Aurors lead the trio toward the office Newt remembered that Tina had previously dragged him to. He glanced at her from the corner of her eye, giving her an embarrassed but also teasing smile which she huffed but smiled in response.

“Madam President,” Lopez called, announcing their presence. “We’ve brought them.”

Newt, Tina, and Queenie stood taller as Seraphina Picquery turned to look at the three of them. She quietly scanned each and every one of them before nodding. “You are dismissed Lopez, Fischer,” Picquery stated, nodding to the two.

Lopez and Fischer nodded, quickly leaving as Tina and Queenie stepped forward. Newt ducked his head as he glanced around at the other people in the room. Inside was of course Madam President, a woman who was standing by the table glaring at the man sitting across from her. The man on the other hand sat leaning back, and seemed to glare at Newt, Tina, and Queenie with annoyance before Newt realized that this was one of the Aurors that his Swooping Evil defeated.

“Madam President, they are not-” the man started.

“Did I ask for your input Wilkinson?” Picquery interrupted, staring Wilkinson with thinly veiled anger. He pursed his lips, glaring harder at the three now.

“Madam President,” the three greeted. Newt met her gaze, watching as her gaze slightly softened to look at the three with slight admiration and tremendous respect.

“I thought I was to leave?” Newt inquired making the woman snort softly as Picquery smiled tiredly. Queenie giggled as Tina flushed and hissed ‘Newt!’ under her breath.

“You were Mr. Scamander,” Picquery confirmed. “However, a pressing matter has come up and it seems that I will need all of your help again.” She gestured for them to approach the table, looking down at the documents in disdain.

Newt nodded, holding his case tighter as he, Tina, and Queenie approached the table to look at the documents. He carefully set his case down between his legs, making sure to have both feet touch the edges and set a spell that wouldn’t allow anyone but Tina, Queenie, or him to touch it. Both Tina and Queenie reached for his hands as they saw the pictures on the table, their hands holding his in a vice grip as they let out a small gasp. His expression soon went blank as he returned their grip with a tiny squeeze.

There on the table was photos of Grindelwald in the interrogation room and in his cell. Other documents were of interrogations, what he would tell his cell’s guards, his items, history, everything they had on him was on the table. One photo stood out; it was a photo of Grindelwald looking at the double-sided mirror of the interrogation room. He was smirking at the mirror, but it felt as if he was looking at the person behind the mirror. Right now, it felt like he was looking at them.

“We’ve tried interrogating Grindelwald,” Picquery explained as she pushed the transcripts towards the trio.

“He hasn’t said anything useful,” the woman grumbled, rolling her eyes. “No matter what we do, nothing works.”

“Fontaine is right,” Picquery agreed, scanning the three of them as Newt’s gaze flickered between all the files and Queenie glanced between the three of them before looking towards Newt and Tina.

Tina gently picked one up with the hand that wasn’t holding Newt’s. Her face paled for a moment before her nostrils flared, her eyes filling with a burning fire as she huffed angrily the more she read. Tina’s hand shook in his, tightening her grip as she finished reading. Her eyes flew up at the President, her eyebrows furrowed as Fontaine gave a grim expression and Wilkinson gave a look of distaste.

Newt looked towards Tina in confusion before his head snapped towards Queenie as she gasped raggedly. He was just about to ask what was wrong, noticing her hand was now shaking too.

Queenie’s eyes filled with tears as fear and anger shot through her. She turned to look at Tina and Newt as Newt’s mind filled with concern for her. “Oh honey,” she murmured, squeezing his hand harder. “Grindelwald, he wants to talk to you and Tina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue this! How will this go? I don’t completely know yet. I’m making a basic layout right now though so hopefully it’ll go well.


	3. List of OC Aurors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this because I know I would get confused if I didn’t. I’m posting it so it could hopefully help.
> 
> This is a list of OC Aurors I made because none of the aurors had names and those who do were the original founders. Plus I’m sure Graves’s old team would have been demoted as well, like Tina.
> 
> There are twelve Aurors, each one is a descendant of the original twelve Aurors for MACUSA. Not all of these characters have appeared yet, but I most likely will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear: I’m just slapping names together. Some names I used because they are my friends names and others are just names I like or were the first to pop into my head.

List of Aurors:

Evelia ‘Eve’ Lopez- She was Graves’s right hand and was the one in charge if Graves was not on the mission, though he would usually there. Grindelwaldd moved her to the Department of No-Maj Misinformation.

Lucas Fischer- He along with Ellie, would train the new Aurors to make sure they knew a decent amount of defensive spells. Grindelwald moved him to Register Office, which practically no one went to.

Ellie Weiss- She worked with Lucas to train the new Aurors to make sure they knew a decent amount of offensive spells. She was moved to oversee the Typing Pool which mean she was practically never there.

Sean Roche- He was usually the medic when he was in Graves’s old team, but he was also a great interrogator. Grindelwald later moved him to the Communications Department which he hated as he preferred to work in silence and in the field.

Arin Fontaine- She was the other interrogator along with Sean and Graves himself. She was moved to the Body for Protection of Magical Species, but all she was allowed to do was to make sure every container and cage was locked.

Richard O'Brien- He was the one who interacted with Muggles as he was the best who acted like a Muggle policeman. He was later moved to Young Wizards Daycare Center, which no one knew why but he was.

Michael Wilkinson- He was one of the newer Aurors when Tina joined the team and was usually kept to smaller cases as they were trying to build him up. While Grindelwald impersonated Director Graves, Wilkinson was made as his right-hand man.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Newt talk with Grindelwald? What will be said? What’ll happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why the bottom notes aren’t leaving. Just to say, the fic is for the ot3 :) I just haven’t put it yet as Graves hasn’t been introduced yet so I’ll add those ships when Graves arrives :D

Newt didn’t say anything as he blinked. To Madam President, Fontaine, and Wilkinson he seemed like the epitome of calm and collected which they didn’t usually see or think would come from the magizoologist. 

Queenie and Tina however knew, or rather could understand what Newt was feeling from his expression. His mind was racing as he processed Queenie’s words. Grindelwald wanted to speak with him and Tina. Why? Did the Dark Lord want to mock him? Try to convince them to help him escape? Did he know about Credence?

“Miss Goldstein is right,” Picquery murmured, getting the trio’s attention once more. “He says he will only speak to Auror Goldstein and Mr. Scamander.”

“Has he said why Madam President?” Tina inquired gently. She read the most recent interrogation between Grindelwald and Fontaine. He told her that he would only speak to the so called heroes who captured him.

“No,” Picquery sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “He’s said nothing, and we can’t have too many people around him.”

“He’s charming too many people,” Fontaine hissed, her eyes flickering briefly towards Wilkinson. “And we haven’t found anything about Director Graves.”

“That or they’re too scared,” Wilkinson countered. “Just like these three seem to be. I told you Madam President, they’re nothing but a civilian and two newbie MACUSA workers.”

“Excuse me?!” Tina hissed, glaring at Wilkinson. “We both joined Graves’s team at the same time.”

“Yeah, Teenie is a better Auror than you. She at least noticed that Graves was acting different even when she was demoted unlike you who was being a kiss up,” Queenie huffed. At this, Madam President, Fontaine, and Wilkinson all looked away from the Goldstein sisters and Newt from shock at her harsh words, but guilt as they were true.

“Miss Goldstein is right Wilkinson,” Madam President. She ignored Wilkinson’s squawk and Fontaine’s cackle. “Not about the second part, but the part of Auror Goldstein noticing that Gra- the Director at the time was not Graves. You did not.”

Wilkinson flushed, grumbling angrily as Fontaine laughed more. The Goldstein sisters both smirked triumphantly before glancing at Newt who’s been quiet the entire time.  
Newt wasn’t watching them, in fact he wasn’t really focused on them. He was rubbing the inside of his sleeve as he quietly read the interviews. Everyone went quiet, watching him as he put one down to read another.

“Newt?” Tina asked gently, reaching over to gently hold his wrist.

Newt glanced up at her, their eyes silently communicating their anger towards Grindelwald, and wariness of his request. Tina gently squeezed him, giving him a small smile that showed they’d be in this together. He gave a slight nod, glancing at his coat to see Credence. The Obscurus hasn’t moved at all and he was feeling rather worried.

Credence was frozen, processing what he’s been hearing. Grindelwald, the dark wizard who used Credence, who hurt Tina and Newt, wants to meet them? Was mocking them by calling them heroes? And these witches were going to fill that request? Weren’t they going to protect his light? Wisps started to flicker, making Tina and Newt inhale sharply as their eyes widened.

“He’s nothing but a civilian Fontaine! You can’t send him in there! Look he’s already terrified!” Wilkinson shouted, making Tina and Newt focus on the conversation.

Madam President and Fontaine both looked towards Newt, frowning as he opened his case. 

“I need to check on my creatures,” Newt quickly said, smiling nervously as he glanced at Tina and Queenie. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait Mr. Scamander,” Madam President started, stopping as she watched Newt practically slide down into the case. 

They all watched as the case shut, both latches locking before it slid between the Goldstein sisters. Queenie beamed at everyone as Tina smiled shyly, both shrugging at the exasperated sigh from the President.

“Credence,” Newt murmured when the case shut. He’s never been more thankful for all the spells he put on the case, one a silencing charm.

The Obscurus flew off his coat, growing as wisps flew off it. Newt watched as it floated back and forth, as if pacing. A low hissing and rumble soon started making Newt blink in surprise.

Credence angrily floated back and forth. Just thinking of his light having to go see the dark wizard made him angry. His thoughts and feelings grew louder, making him even angrier as he wished he could just go and take care of Grindelwald himself. His Obscurus of course reflected this, as the wisps flew off.

“Credence,” Newt gently spoke a little louder to grab Credence’s attention. He assumed he did as the Obscurus froze before it shrank slightly. “Oh Credence, I’m so sorry.”

Newt opened his arms, walking a bit forward as he went to hug the Obscurus as best he could. The Obscurus flew into his arms, the smoke gently flickering around the magizoologist as Newt caressed him gently.

“I know that man hurt you,” Newt murmured, biting his lip as he paused. “But, if it means helping someone who’s being hurt by Grindelwald shouldn’t I help?”

Credence pulled back, looking up at Newt. He knew he couldn’t show it, but he felt disbelief at Newt’s words. He knew his light was a kind, patient witch. But to willingly go talk to the man who hurt him, to save another. His light really was perfect.

“I’m rather frightened too Credence,” Newt whispered, sitting down as he watched the Obscurus. He took the silent stillness as fear. “But I have to help… Is it alright if I help Credence?”

Credence slowly floated towards Newt, bobbing once before gently nuzzling into his chest. Newt smiled, gently patting the Obscurus. Both jumped slightly at the loud chattering they heard as Pickett crawled out.

“I know Pickett, but as I told Credence I have to help,” Newt murmured. He pouted at Pickett’s more chattering, nodding before sighing. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

Pickett huffed, crossing his arms as he looked at Credence as if to show he doubts that. Credence laughed at this, not that they heard as Newt sighed, closing his eyes for a second before nodding.

“You can stay here if you’d like Credence,” Newt offered, watching as the Obscurus bobbed twice. “Are you sure?”

Credence immediately bobbed twice. He had to be there to protect Tina and Newt in case MACUSA abandoned them just like it did with him.

“You’re brave Credence, one of the bravest people I’ve ever met,” Newt murmured, smiling proudly at Credence. “You possibly could have been a Gryffindor, though I would prefer to see you in Hufflepuff. That’s my house,” Newt beamed. “It’s the best house.”

Credence bobbed excitedly. He might not understand who or what Gryffindor or Hufflepuff were, but he was happy Newt though he was brave and thought he would be in the best house with Newt.

“How about you Pickett? Would you like to go to your tree or stay with me?” Newt asked out of courtesy to the bowtruckle. Though both Pickett and Newt what they wanted, to stay with each other. They were best friends in a way, and they’ll stick with one another through thick and thin.

Both Newt and Credence watched as Pickett shook his head and hands at Newt before crawling into his pocket. Pickett was barely peeking out before giving Newt a sort of thumbs up.

“Seems like we’re all going to face the Nundu together,” Newt murmured. “Maybe not Nundu as Nancy is rather sweet and that would be offensive to her.” 

Credence bobbed once, agreeing with him as the Nundu although she seemed dangerous, was like a gentle kitten with Newt while he was feeding her. He quietly floated back into Newt’s coat, giving his own thumbs up at Newt.

“It’s time to speak to Grindelwald,” Newt said while taking a deep breath. He waved his hand, opening the case as he climbed the ladder.

Everyone once again looked towards the case as both latches opened.

“Auror Golstein,” Madam President warned, glancing between the sisters as Tina glanced nervously and as Queenie waved her hand at her sister.

“It’s just Newt Teenie, he’s coming back out,” Queenie assured, opening the case wider to help the magizoologist out. “He’s back from feeding the Niffler.”

“Queenie is right,” Newt agreed, smiling at the Legilimens as he mentally thanked her. He glanced at Tina, giving her a reassuring smile. “Everything’s alright now.”

Tina quickly and gently hugged the British wizard, letting out a sigh of relief to hear that Credence was alright. “I was worried,” she murmured.

“It’s okay Tina,” Newt murmured, smiling as they pulled away. “We worked it out.”

“Ahem,” Queenie coughed softly, her eyes flickering to signal they had an audience.

“Oh!” Tina squeaked, remembering that they were watching. Fontaine smirked, scanning the two as Wilkinson groaned.

“Right, well,” Newt murmured, clearing his throat. “When will Tina and I speak with Grindelwald?” he asked, glancing between the five of them.

All glanced at another before Picquery cleared her throat. “You see Mr. Scamander, although I do not like to admit it but Wilkinson is right, you are a civilian,” she said, putting her hand up to quiet Tina and Queenie who looked ready to argue. “Though Fontaine and the Goldstein sisters are also right, you are the one who took Grindelwald down overall. As much as it pains me to say, we have no doubt that he as acolytes here in the states, so we will have to give you guards.”

“Guards?” Newt repeated, glancing between Tina and Queenie who didn’t exactly look happy at this. “At all times?”

“No, not when you’re in your case or house of course,” Picquery clarified. “Just when you’re out in the city or when you’re here in MACUSA. We’ll have posts outside of the Goldstein apartment as well, as Miss Goldstein will also have guards.”

Newt glanced at Queenie who pursed her lips at that. Even Tina looked ready to protest but didn’t at Picquery glance.

“Tina, however will be allowed to speak to Grindelwald,” Picquery said, watching as Newt frowned at this. “I understand that it’s not what either of you want, but we need to try something.”

“She’ll be protected at all times too, Goldstein’s a tough Auror,” Fontaine reassured Newt.

Newt had no doubt about this. She was at his side while they fought Grindelwald. That did not mean he liked this plan. But he understood this is what they needed to do.

“I understand,” Newt stated. “I suppose Queenie and I will have to go back to the apartment?”

“Yes, it’ll be easier to keep tabs on both of you,” Wilkinson answered. 

“It was his idea for our house arrest,” Queenie whispered, confirming Newt’s theory of the plan belonging to the rude Auror.

“Queenie!” Tina hissed, elbowing her sister gently. Picquery and Fontaine both smirked slightly at the trio.

“Oops, I meant for our protection,” Queenie hummed, slipping her arm around Newt’s as he nodded in agreement.

“Of course, thank you,” Newt hummed. “We’ll go so we can be out of your hair,” he said, walking with Queenie out.

“Thank you for understanding Scamander,” Wilkinson yelled as they left, rolling his eyes at Tina and Fontaine’s huff.

Queenie and Newt both walked to the elevator, watching as it opened. Red scanned the two of them, raising an eyebrow at the tired look in their eyes.

“Lobby please,” Queenie hummed, smiling quickly at him before looking forward.

Newt nodded in agreement, smiling gently at Red. “It was a long meeting,” he commented. He watched as Red nodded again before looking away from the both of them.

The duo stepped out, thanking Red who grunted in acknowledgement. Queenie and Newt took long strides, both taking quick glances once in a while to see who their ‘guards’ were.

“You’re going to lose them as fast as you can, aren’t you honey?” Queenie inquired gently. Though Newt knew she had seen in his mind for a brief second.

“I assure you, that would be quite a rude thing to do,” Newt answered, though the shy smile and mischievous twinkle in his eye said otherwise. “If anything, they’ll probably lose me. I assume you will too.”

Queenie answered with a wink, quickly looking forward as she and Newt went down the steps. “Spotted, it’s Richard O’Brien and Ellie Weiss,” Queenie murmured as Newt gave her a quick glance from the corner of his eye.

“Both lovely people no doubt,” Newt hummed. 

“Very,” Queenie confirmed. They shared a smile as they exited the building. “I’ll see you later hon.”

Newt flushed a little as she kissed her cheek. He still was not quite used to the touches and affection, not that he minded. He was a bit touch starved but he didn’t want to bother someone by asking for affection. Not that Queenie needed to be asked, she gave love freely. It’s not that he disliked affection, he just doesn’t know how to deal with it.

“Oh honey,” Queenie murmured, hugging Newt gently. “Tina and I will give you all the love you need.”

“Queenie, please,” Newt gently reminded, though it wasn’t chastising. He was just embarrassed that she heard his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Queenie said, though Newt doubted she really meant it as she gave him a tighter hug. “I’ll see you later hon, bye!”

“Bye Queenie,” Newt hummed, waving bye as he watched the younger Goldstein sister head off before he turned on his heel doing the same in the opposite direction towards the apartment.

He glanced back, seeing who he assumed was Richard O’Brien following him a few feet behind. He didn’t want to lose him quite yet, so he let him follow as he held his case tightly in his hand as he walked.

Pickett and Credence both watched the Auror trailing them, neither liking it. Pickett was the one who voiced his dislikement towards being followed, chattering softly but sternly at Newt.

“I don’t like it either but if it helps them feel at ease we’ll let them,” Newt murmured, keeping his mouth smaller so it seems that he isn’t talking alone. Which he isn’t, but he doubts it would be okay for Muggles to see him talking to Pickett.

Newt nodded as Pickett argued, saying that he could perfectly take care of his tree. “I know Pickett, you’ve taken care of me plenty of times,” Newt agreed easily. “As has Credence. Which, I am sorry Credence. I didn’t think we’d have someone following us.”

Newt looked at his palm, as if to look at a watch. He instead watched as Credence gently shook a tiny tendril at Newt.

Credence noticed Newt’s confusion, giving him a slight thumbs up as Newt tilted his head slightly in confusion. He disliked moments like these where he couldn’t talk to Newt. Credence wondered what he could do to show that he understood. He gave a nod once, watching as Newt let out a small ‘oh’ and gave a smile.

“Thank you Credence,” Newt murmured as he now understood what Credence was saying. “It seems like we’re here,” Newt glanced up apparating into the Goldstein apartment so as to avoid Mrs. Esposito.

“Are you alright Credence?” Newt asked softly, glancing at his coat. He knew side-alongs were nauseating for first timers. Then again, he didn’t know if Credence had side-alonged with Grindelwald or if the Obscurial form felt like apparition. 

Just Credence was going to float out, they both heard a distinctive pop that came from apparating. “Hello,” Newt said, glancing down as he hunched a bit.

“Good-” Auror O’Brien stopped, glancing down at his watch. “Good morning, though it’s about to be 12 soon. I’m sorry for coming in, I just needed to come in to make sure you were here and safe. My name is Richard O’Brien, please call me Richard.”

“Oh. I would say it’s alright, though as you know this isn’t my apartment,” Newt murmured, scanning the Auror silently before nodding. “It is nice to meet you Auror Richard.”

“Well, I’ll be you know, outside,” O’Brien murmured awkwardly as he pointed out the window. “Good day,” he bid, tipping his hat to Newt before leaving.

Newt waited for a few minutes, glancing around before doing a quick sweep with his wand. “Alright Credence, it’s safe for you to come out,” Newt murmured. “I put up a ward so we’ll be alerted if anyone besides Tina or Queenie intend to come into the apartment.

Credence quietly floated out of Newt’s coat, glancing to where the Auror was standing before floating up to Newt. He watched as Newt set the case down and bobbed once to Newt’s previous question.

“I’m glad. Apparition for first timers is quite the experience, a rather sickly one rather than magical… The situation is quite grand if someone like me needs a guard” Newt murmured, kneeling as he opened the case. “Not that I need one, I have my creatures, you, Tina, and Queenie. We’re perfectly fine,” Newt explained as he climbed down watching as Credence followed.

Credence bobbed excitedly at this. He was included within Newt’s group! That meant that Newt intended to stay with Credence for a long time! That he considered him worthy to stay!

“Well it’s time for lunch, would you like to come with me Credence?” Newt asked, his eye flickering to Credence before gently coaxing Pickett out of his pocket.

Credence bobbed again, wanting to see each habitat again. He loved making rounds with Newt and listening to each new fact he learned as they walked with one another.

Newt shyly smiled, nodding as he gave Pickett some woodlice before grabbing the buckets full of food for his creatures. “Hm,” Newt murmured, scanning his buckets and fridge. “The food I have was supposed to last for the next three days, though I don’t know how long we’re going to be here… Maybe we should go grocery shopping later.”

Credence wondered if there was a special place where witches could buy items such as ingredients and food. Though from what he’s seen, witches and wizards use a lot of the same things that they do so maybe there isn’t a place. 

Newt glanced at the time, before climbing out the ladder to see if Tina or Queenie were home. “I do prefer being alone at times, but right now I would much prefer having Tina or Queenie here,” Newt whispered to Credence as the Obscurus followed him. “It’s their home, and it feels strange being in their house while they’re not here. Does that make sense?”

Credence bobbed once rather quickly before floating closer to Newt. He quietly sat on his head as if to reassure him that it’s okay that he’s here. After all, if he wasn’t Tina and Queenie would have made it obvious. Not that they seem like that kind of people, Tina and Queenie were kind gentle souls.

Newt smiled at the reassurance, gently patting Credence in thanks as he peeked out of the case. No one was there. It was strange, having people who he wants by his side. The sisters are an example, as are Jacob and Credence.

“Well while we wait, I might as well work on my manuscript,” Newt decided as he climbed back down. “Did I tell you I was writing one? It’s going to be called, ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.’ It’s going to be a guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them.” Newt smiled brightly, glancing at the Obscurus as it bobbed twice before bobbing once. 

Credence was amazed. Newt really was aiming to change the world, and no doubt he was going to. He could feel himself falling more and more for this witch. He happily floated around Newt, showing how interested he was, and a bit lovingly though no one could tell.

“I promised I was going to give Tina a copy, as well as Queenie and Professor Dumbledore,” Newt murmured as he sat at his desk. “He was my Professor at Hogwarts, he’s a wonderful wizard. One of the brightest and strongest wizards to ever live.”

Credence bobbed slowly, wondering who this man is. Professor Dumbledore. He would like to meet the man who helped Newt become who he is today. Plus, maybe he would be able to help Credence become strong to protect Newt.

He bobbed slowly, watching Newt work before he remembered it was past noon. Newt hasn’t eaten at all. Credence froze, wondering what he should do. He wants Newt to eat, to make sure Newt takes care of himself too but he doesn’t want to bother him.

“Is everything alright Credence?” Newt asked gently, putting his quill down. He noticed Credence had stopped moving out of the corner of his eye.

Hesitantly, Credence bobbed twice making Newt sit up as he looked at Credence. Concern filled Newt’s eyes immediately.

“Are you hurt?” Newt asked immediately, frowning as Credence bobbed twice.

“Is it something else that is bothering you?” A second passed before two bobs.

“Is it about being an Obscurus?” Two more bobs.

“Is it about something else?” Another two bobs. Newt frowned, biting his lip as he tried to think of what was bothering Credence. He watched as the Obscurus floated to Newt, close to his stomach before moving back.

“Me?” Newt asked softly, his heart breaking at the thought of him bothering Credence. “Oh I am so sorry Credence I didn’t mean-” He quieted as Credence quickly bobbed twice. Credence again moved closer, gently pushing against Newt’s stomach.

“Oh!” Newt chuckled softly, cupping his hands under Credence gently. “It’s because I didn’t eat? Is that bothering you?” 

Credence bobbed once quickly. He grew larger, feeling warmer as he felt pure relief that Newt understood that it wasn’t Newt, but rather of Newt’s delayment towards his own lunch. Newt felt his body sag with relief of not being what Credence was bothered by. He has not had a full conversation with the Obscurus, but he has grown to rather like Credence’s company.

“Thank you for being vigilant Credence. You’re helping me quite a lot,” Newt praised, watching as Credence doubled in size. “I tend to forget to eat when I work on things, I’ll try to change that habit so you don’t worry.”

Credence bounced happily around Newt, his curly wisps coming off of him as he felt elated. He helped Newt! And his light praised him again! He shivered happily at Newt’s gentle pet, moving closer as a sort of purr came out of him before he stopped in embarrassment. Small dots seemed to float off of him as he didn’t know what to do.

Newt chuckled softly, watching Credence as he got up to fix himself a sandwich. He gently pet Credence, laughing at the curled wisps that floated off of the Obscurus, though he mentally pushed that into important information. It seems that the Obscurus reacted to Credence’s emotions, ranging from happiness to sadness his form would grow or shrink. The wisps also responded to his emotions; curling meant joy, almost flickering as if sparks meant anger, dots meant embarrassment.

“It’s alright Credence,” Newt whispered, smiling at the sort of purr that came from Credence. “I don’t mind.” He smiled, watching as Credence hesitantly settled in front of him as if to see if he was telling the truth. Newt smiled a little bigger, giving Credence a nod.

Credence felt relief again. Newt wasn’t bothered by giving him affection! He smiled gently pet the Obscurus again before he continued making food. He bit his lip, holding back a small chuckle as he felt Credence gently sit on Newt’s head. It almost reminded him of when he woke up to the Occamy making his hair into a nest.

Newt ate quietly, gently petting Credence once in a while as reassurance. Credence would let out small purrs and small curled wisps. “You’re recovery is coming along fast Credence, I’m positive you’ll be here with us in no time,” Newt murmured. “I’ll be able to introduce you to Pickett and everyone, especially Nancy. I think you and Nancy will get along wonderfully.”

The Obscurus smiled, nuzzling deeper into Newt’s hair. He couldn’t wait until he was back. He would be able to hug and talk to Newt soon. It’s shocking to think that just yesterday, he met this man and was destroyed. But he’d coming back soon.

Newt smiled as he finished eating, careful not to jostle Credence as he did so. He smiled before frowning at the soft knock they both heard coming from the top of the case. It must be Queenie or Tina.

The two made their way up out of the case, peeking out slowly before Newt smiled gently at an anxious Queenie. “Oh, good afternoon Queenie,” Newt greeted. He slowly frowned as she gave him a nervous smile and anxious giggle. “Is everything alright?”

“It depends on what you think is ‘alright’ hon,” Queenie answered, glancing towards the window.

“Did something happen with Tina?” Newt asked rather frantically as he scrambled out of the case. He felt Credence fly off of his head as wisps started harshly flickering off of him.

“No! Teenie’s fine!” Queenie quickly reassured, putting her palms up at Credence’s wisps and Newt’s speed. “It’s… It’s Jacob.”

“What happened with Jacob?” Newt’s concern did not ease away. It stayed the same amount of fear and concern. Did the eggshells not work? Did Grindelwald’s followers get him?

“Well, it’s nothing bad,” Queenie started, anxiously playing with her wand as Newt scanned her. “I think it’s best we go together hon. Please? It’s good, great even! But we can’t let the Aurors follow us,” Queenie quickly added.

“Alright,” Newt agreed. “Just let me close this up and we’ll be on our way.” He kneeled, shutting and locking the case before standing. 

“Credence has grown, hasn’t he?” Queenie asked, gently patting Credence. She beamed as he nuzzled into her hand and seemed to grow a little. “Oh this is wonderful honey!”

“He has,” Newt confirmed, standing as he held his case tightly. “And it is. We’ll be going to see him faster than a Billywig can sting.”

“That’s an interesting saying honey,” Queenie murmured, frowning as she tried to remember what a Billywig was.

Credence smiled, loving Newt’s analogy. He floated towards the magizoologist as he stood up and told Pickett where they were going.

“We’re going to see Jacob again,” Newt murmured rather excitedly. Pickett even seemed happy as he chattered happily, nodding to what Newt said. “Me too. We’re both ready then, how about you Credence?”

Credence bobbed once, quickly going into Newt’s coat to settle in before giving another thumbs up. Queenie gently grabbed Newt’s arm, tugging him out of the house and into the busy street. She hurried, glancing nervously to see if she could spot the Aurors.

“Behind us, to the left,” murmured Newt. His eyes forward as he walked with a gentle smile as if talking with Queenie. “They’re next to the blue car with a broken window.”

Queenie’s eyes flickered briefly to where Newt described, nodding just slightly once she noticed the Aurors. “Thanks honey,” she murmured. “You spotted them fast Newtie.”

Newt paused for a brief second, glancing at Queenie as his face started to flush at his new nickname. “Oh, um, I just picked up the skill while I was out studying the creatures,” Newt explained as they weaved between people as the streets became busier.

Queenie scanned him before pouting as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze. She could hear his conflict over the nickname. “I’m sorry Newt, I won’t say it if you don’t want,” she murmured.

“No it’s not- I just, no one has given me a nickname in a while is all,” Newt murmured back. He gave her a reassuring smile as he continued. “It’s alright, I don’t mind it.”

She scanned him as she tried to not listen to his thoughts but one stood out. ‘It’s like we’re a family,’ Newt thought. ‘A nickname means closeness.’

“Oh honey, of course we’re family,” Queenie confirmed, ignoring Newt’s flush as she gave him a tight hug. “We’re all family, including Credence.”

“Thank you Queenie,” Newt murmured, smiling shyly as he hesitantly hugged her back. They soon continued walking to create more distance between them and the Aurors. “Get ready to walk faster and maybe for a side-along apparition,” Newt warned, waiting for Queenie’s nod.

She held onto Newt tighter, glancing back as she watched as Newt discreetly pulled his wand out of his coat. He made a quick movement, making a strong and sudden wind blow over the people behind them, especially against the Aurors. She giggled as she watched them struggle against the wind before rushing with Newt at their distraction.

They laughed softly with one another before hurrying into an alley as Newt apparated them away to an alley closer to Jacob’s bakery.

“We’re here,” Newt whispered, pocketing his wand as he glanced at Queenie. She looked a little surprised and a little green before fixing her hat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to apparate so fast.”

“No it’s alright,” Queenie assured, taking a deep breath before smiling at Newt. “I’m just not used to how quickly you apparated. Teenie and I have never seen apparition as fast as yours, just like when you were with Credence. We thought you were going to splinch yourself.”

Newt chuckled a little embarrassed at that. Theseus told him the same thing; that Newt apparates too fast, and to slow down when he’s able to. Though in the field of magizoology, it’s better to have quick reflexes so Newt will stick with that.

“I need it for the creatures,” Newt simply explained, though he had no doubt Queenie heard his thoughts by her stifled giggles at the thought of Theseus’s lectures and Newt apparating all over just to spite him. 

“Makes sense,” Queenie chirped. “Next time, I’ll apparate us if that’s alright,” she offered gently, the two peeking out before hurrying towards the bakery.

“Of course,” Newt agreed. He glanced at the bakery, smiling at how fast it’s been built and grown famous. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is isn’t it?” Queenie sighed softly, smiling lovingly as she stepped in. “Oh you have to try the Nifflers. They have a chocolate center! Or oh! The Erumpet bread is just delicious! Everything is!” she exclaimed, watching as Newt smiled nodding ready to agree with her suggestions until they stepped in.

Newt’s heart stopped before racing as he looked around at the pastries and breads, especially at the ones that resembled his beasts. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds, pushing back the tears as someone passed him to get a Demiguise bread.

“They all look amazing,” Newt murmured, squeezing Queenie’s hand gently. “I’m so happy Jacob is doing great, and is prospering.”

“Hey, I couldn’t have done it without you,” Newt heard. He straightened before turning to see that Queenie was bouncing next to him before squealing as she ran to hug Jacob.

“I told you we’d come back!” Queenie chirped, kissing Jacob’s cheek excitedly. The two hugged, laughing softly as they whispered to each other before they pulled away so Jacob could look at Newt once more.

Jacob gently pulled the shocked Newt into hug. “It’s so great to see you again Newt,” he said under his breath, his arms hugging Newt tightly to make sure this was real. He did the same when he and Queenie had a chance to hug. “I knew you were all real.”

Newt felt Queenie gently take his case as he returned Jacob’s hug, just as tightly. “It’s wonderful to see you too Jacob,” Newt whispered, his voice shaking from the overwhelming waves of joy and relief to have one of his best friends remember him and actually be happy to see him. “It’s unbelievably wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Jacob!!! Yay!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Jacob talk about what happened after the Swooping Evil’s venom rained on Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fixed the bottom notes so yay! Also thank you to everyone reading this!

“Come on, let’s go up to my place. Henry, I’m leaving you in charge,” Jacob said, looking at the young assistant. Henry gave a quick nod and walked to the counter.

“I’ll do my best Mr. Kowalski,” Henry said with utmost determination.

“I told you Henry, it’s okay to call me Jacob,” Jacob said, giving him a thumbs up. He offered his arm to Queenie, making her giggle as she took it. Newt smiled, watching the two before giving Henry a small wave good-bye.

The trio made their way up to Jacob’s new apartment. “Make yourselves at home,” Jacob said as he led them inside.

“It’s a beautiful home honey, isn’t it Newtie?” Queenie asked, glancing at Newt who looked a bit worried. She made sure to not read his mind despite the natural urge to do so.

“It is, it’s a beautiful home,” Newt murmured as he closed the door behind him. He glanced around as Pickett peeked out wanting to see their friend. Newt glanced up at Jacob who was beaming at the sight of Pickett.

“Hey there lil’ guy! I’ve got something for you to see. Wait here, I’ll be right back,” Jacob exclaimed. Queenie and Newt watched as he left before Queenie looked to Newt ready to ask what was wrong but Newt started to speak.

“How does he remember? I understand that the venom dilutes bad- oh! Of course, it only dilutes bad memories. His memories of you, no doubt from seeing you, must’ve triggered all his memories to come back as you two make each other happy,” Newt murmured, taking out his journal as he scribbled this down.

Queenie beamed, flushing at Newt’s statement of her and Jacob making each other happy. She was glad that he didn’t mind Jacob’s memories coming back, not that she thought he would.

“This is amazing but you have to be careful when you visit him Queenie,” Newt warned. He didn’t want either of his friends getting hurt or in trouble, or worse losing each other again. 

Especially with MACUSA Aurors following them and with Grindelwald’s followers everywhere. Newt didn’t want Queenie or Jacob to get hurt because for being in love. 

Queenie’s smile diminished as she heard his fears, her eyes tearing up as she hugged him tightly. Newt stiffened for a brief second before he relaxed a bit, slowly hugging her back murmuring, “Please don’t read my mind…”

“I can’t help it, like I said people are easiest to read when they’re hurting,” Queenie whispered. She understood Newt’s fears as she held them herself but she wasn’t going to let anything stop her from seeing Jacob. “We’ll be careful, I promise…”

“Thank you,” Newt murmured. They let each other go once Pickett started chattering again. “You’re right Pickett, I need to remember my own advice. Worrying means you suffer twice.”

Pickett chattered again, glancing to his tree’s coat as Credence was utmost still. Newt glanced too, about to ask Credence if everything was alright until Jacob came back.

“Here it is! I was thinking of making you and your pals out of meringue, see?” Jacob asked, showing his sketch and writing of what the flavors should be. “What do you think?”

Pickett excitedly chattered, waving his branch for Newt to look closer. “May I?” Newt asked sheepishly, smiling as Jacob quickly gave him his book.

“Of course, go ahead bud,” Jacob reassured. He waited anxiously as Newt murmured and Pickett chattered to one another. Queenie gave him a gentle pat for reassurance. 

“Pickett says it’s beautiful, but to add woodlice,” Newt said as he handed the journal back. Pickett nodded proudly. “But I’m telling him that people would not like to see any woodlice in their food, not even a wee one.”

Pickett huffed, shaking his head before he started waving his arms at Newt again. Newt gave Jacob a sheepish smile as he continued to explain to Pickett.

“How about a compromise?” Jacob offered, glancing between the two. “I can make… mint meringue for the Bowtruckles, and chocolate for the woodlice?”

Newt gave him a thankful smile as Pickett stopped and thought. Everyone watched the Bowtruckle before smiling as Pickett gave a wave for approval. Newt pouted as Pickett blew him a raspberry but nonetheless gave Jacob a smile.

“It’ll be beautiful,” Newt said. Jacob smiled before he quickly flipped through a couple of pages. “Jacob, how- how much do you remember? From before the rain...”

Jacob stopped, glancing up at Newt, then Queenie, then back at Newt. He gave Newt a small smile as he offered the two witches to sit down and took a deep breath, letting out a small sigh as he thought. Queenie quietly sat next to him, gently squeezing his hand as he held hers. Newt sat across from them, giving them their space.

“I remember… I remember the bite, meeting you and Tina, meeting this doll,” Jacob said lovingly towards Queenie. Queenie giggled, gently kissing his cheek. “I remember your case, the creatures…”

This is where Jacob stopped, his nose scrunching up a bit. The two watched as looked a bit pained as he remembered. Queenie and Newt were about to stop him, both worried that he would overexert himself.

“I think I remember the Obscurath- the Obscurus? Is that what you called it?”

Newt inhaled softly as Queenie glanced at him then at his coat. Both nodded as Jacob glanced between then. “It- no, he. He was a kid, wasn’t he?” 

Jacob gave Queenie a glance before he stood up, gently tugging Newt to stand up. Newt glanced confused but stood up, watching as Queenie gasped before tearing up as Jacob hugged Newt tightly. “Jacob?” Newt asked gently.

“I’m sorry Newt,” Jacob whispered, rubbing Newt’s back as comfortingly as he could. “I remember you talking about the girl, from Sudan.”

Newt inhaled sharply, his breath wavering. He quickly thought of anything else. He didn’t want Queenie to hear his thoughts, or see how he felt, not about her. He gave Jacob a tight squeeze, nodding as he saw Queenie mouth him a ‘thank-you.’

“It wasn’t the same outcome Jacob,” Newt murmured. Jacob pulled back, frowning at Newt confused as Newt gave him a quirked smile. “It wasn’t the same outcome, but thank you.”

Jacob nodded, frowning as he was still a bit confused. He watched as Newt glanced around before setting the case down and opened the latches. “I don’t understand,” Jacob murmured. 

“If it’s alright, I’d like to show you something,” Newt said, glancing between Jacob and Queenie then at his coat. Credence still hasn’t shown any sign of coming out or showing himself to Jacob. “I just need to check on someone first, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, sure, okay, I’ll go tell Henry to finish up and close early,” Jacob said, giving Newt a smile and Queenie a nervous glance. He trusted Newt but Newt was being a bit cryptic.

“I’ll go with you,” Queenie said, following Jacob out of the apartment.

Newt waved them bye before climbing down the case. He watched as Pickett chattered softly up at him, expressing worry as Credence hasn’t moved.

“Credence? Are you alright?” Newt asked, gently moving Pickett as he took his coat off before he set Pickett down on his shoulder. He held the coat up gently to look at the Obscurus. He couldn’t help but worry. Is Credence okay? Was Credence gone? How?

Credence was fine, but afraid. He wasn’t afraid of Newt or Queenie. In a way, he was sort of afraid of Jacob. He could tell Jacob was a nice man but he also saw Credence at his worst. He saw Credence’s destruction. What if he accidentally hurt Jacob? Would Jacob be afraid of him? He didn’t want to scare him. He wanted to be friends with Jacob, with someone who would understand the change from normal life to a magical one.

That’s why he didn’t move or talk when they were around Jacob. Even now, when it was once again only Newt and him, he was afraid. Hesitantly, he floated off the coat to be in front of Newt.

“Pickett, do you think-” Newt stopped, both he and Pickett watching as Credence bobbed slowly in front of them. “Thank Merlin you are okay,” he held his coat on his lap as he slumped with relief. “May I ask what is wrong Credence?”

Credence bobbed once, surprised that Newt was able to read him a bit better. Though if Newt was still and quiet, he too would worry.

“Is it Jacob?” Newt asked, noticing that although Credence was happy to come, he didn’t come out. 

Credence hesitated again. He didn’t want Newt to think that he didn’t like Jacob. But he didn’t know how to communicate to the witch of his fears. Slowly, he bobbed once hoping that Newt would understand.

Newt hummed softly, nodding as he thought of another set of questions. “Are you afraid of Jacob?” he asked. 

Credence thought before bobbing twice. He wasn’t afraid of the man.

“I see,” Newt murmured. That crossed out a couple questions. “Are you afraid of meeting Jacob?”

Credence bobbed once. It was scary meeting someone knew. Especially if you know you want to make a good first impression, not that Credence has in his Obscurial form.

“Oh Credence,” Newt murmured, hesitantly cupping his hands to see if he could hold Credence. He smiled warmly as the Obscurus floated into his palms.

“Jacob, he’s a wonderful person. He’s- he’s my friend, and I would love for you to meet him,” Newt said as Credence bobbed slower. “But, I will not force you to meet him if you do not want to. You have my word.”

Credence froze again. Newt, was giving him the option to choose whether or not he wants to meet someone. He understands to some, it might not be a big deal. But to him it was. Though, he wanted to see Newt happy, and he did want to meet Jacob despite his fears. Slowly, the Obscurus bobbed twice.

“You do want to meet Jacob?” Newt murmured, watching as Credence bobbed once. He took a moment to stop and analyze what he knows. “Credence, are you perhaps afraid of what will happen when you meet Jacob?”

Credence bobbed once, not wanting to lie to Newt. Newt watched as Credence shrunk, making him frown as tiny puffs of air floated off Credence.

“Credence, are you afraid you’ll hurt Jacob?” Newt asked slowly, making sure his voice was filled with utmost gentleness. His question was answered as Credence shrunk so small, that Newt only needed one palm to hold Credence. He was as small as a Billywig.

“Oh Credence,” Newt whispered, unlike before his voice now held concern and purely empathetic of his fears. “You have no reason to be afraid. You’ve been gentle, and completely in control, you’re not hurting anyone and for those you have was for self-defense. Credence, you are not a danger, you are a friend. My friend.”

Credence grew slowly, floating closer to Newt as he heard the sincerity in his light’s voice. He gently floated to Newt’s shoulder as if asking for a hug.

Newt gave him one without a second thought, gently hugging the Obscurus as gently as he could. “I’m afraid too,” Newt confessed softly, watching as Credence floated back.

Credence looked at his light in shock. Newt was afraid? Why? Jacob wasn’t a bad man, was he? He couldn’t be, not if he was Newt’s friend. He bobbed near Newt as if silently asking him to continue.

Newt gave him a smile, but it looked so- so sad to put it simply. It was a self-deprecating smile. “I feel as if I wasn’t a good friend to him at all,” Newt murmured. He chuckled softly as Credence immediately bobbed twice. 

“Thank you Credence, but… It was my fault Jacob had to get his memories removed. I got him in trouble at the bank, at MACUSA, put him in danger with Gnarlak… I’m afraid of what will happen if the Aurors or Grindelwald’s followers hear about him,” Newt whispered, his eyes falling to the ground as he thought of what happened to the victims of Grindelwald’s fanatics and no doubt MACUSA would do something to Jacob as well.

“I was so devastated when his memories were wiped, and seeing him hurt,” Newt murmured, shutting his eyes tightly. “I haven’t had a real friend in a while. He was my first friend in a while, especially when coming here, and I was so hurt by losing him. I’m afraid to lose him again, of losing him, Tina, Queenie, and you.”

Credence swirled around Newt, bobbing twice repeatedly as he tried to tell Newt how wrong he was. But he couldn’t speak. So how could he tell his light how amazing he was? To show him he wouldn’t have to worry, because he’d go with Newt wherever his light would go.

He watched as Newt took a shuddering breath before smiling sadly at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring the atmosphere down,” Newt apologized, blinking his tears away. “We better go back up, they’re probably waiting.”

Newt stood up, carefully putting his coat on the chair he was sitting on. “Ready to go up Credence?” Newt inquired gently. 

Credence bobbed twice, floating to be in front of Newt as he tried to speak. Newt frowned, confused as he opened his mouth to ask Credence a question before it snapped shut as Credence glowed. 

Credence felt as if he was dunked in a bathtub of ice-cold water before he felt as if he was burning alive. It was a strange sensation right now, confusing. He was trying to speak but he didn’t know what was happening. Credence glowed brighter, to the point where Newt had to squint so he could look at the Obscurus.

Newt quickly put up a shield charm around the shed. He didn’t know what was happening, but he would take precautions so none of the creatures would get hurt. Just as he was about to step forward to try and calm Credence, his coat was tugged back.

“Dougal?” Newt asked shocked as the Demiguise climbed up onto his shoulders and pulled his coat as if telling Newt to move back. Newt quickly listened to Dougal, turning around as he carefully curled around Dougal to shield him and covered the coat pocket where Pickett was. He reached up using his other hand to cover Dougal’s eyes. Dougal on the other hand covered Newt’s eyes as they felt the brightness from the light Credence was letting out.

As the light burned brighter, Credence felt as if he was being pierced by a thousand needles and a certain numbness that reminded him of when Ma would hit his hands so much that they would become numb. He let out a shriek, wanting the sensations to stop.

Newt moved to stand, wincing as Dougal tightened his grip as if telling to Newt to not move. He could feel his eyes tear up under Dougal’s paws as he was forced to wait as Credence cried out. He trusted Dougal, and would listen to his creatures. He knew Dougal was helping. But it still hurt so much to wait for it to be safe.

After a minute of the horrid sensation and the burning light, Credence let out a whine. He fell to his hands and knees before curling up as he sobbed. It hurt so much.

“Help me,” Credence croaked out, his voice just barely raspy as if he had just woken up and had a cold. “Please help me,” he pleaded, hoping that Newt would help him.

That it wouldn’t be like last time. Last time, where Mr. Grindelwald slapped him and was using him. Using him for Modesty, for his power.

Dougal carefully moved his paws away from Newt’s eyes once the light was over. He slowly climbed off, knowing Newt would be safe from here on out. He glanced at the curled-up man, seeing that much of his clothes were torn. They were practically rags so he made his way to the bed to grab a blanket.

“Credence,” Newt whispered in shock, before rushing over. He kneeled his hands hovering hesitantly before deciding that Credence did in fact need a hug.

“It’s okay Credence, it’s okay. You’re safe now Credence,” Newt reassured soothingly as he gently pulled Credence onto his lap and into a hug. He gently stroked Credence’s hair before glancing up as he felt a tug. 

“I’m sorry,” Credence whispered, sighing softly as he felt Newt’s arms around him and his hand stroking his head. He closed his eyes to enjoy his light’s touch.

Dougal offered the Magizoologist a blanket before glancing at Credence who was now shivering and snuggling into Newt’s side more. “Oh!” Newt murmured softly, smiling as he carefully wrapped the blanket around Credence.

“Thank you Dougal, for helping me,” Newt murmured. He gently placed a hand on the Obscurus’s forehead, biting his lip as Credence was burning up.

Dougal carefully climbed up onto Newt’s shoulder, smiling down at Pickett as the Bowtruckle peeked out of Newt’s pocket. Pickett chattered softly, glancing up at the Magizoologist. 

“He’s back Pickett,” Newt whispered to Pickett, though a bit worriedly. “He must be tired from using so much energy to come back… Well not to worry, we’ll take care of him.”

Pickett nodded, walking to be next to Dougal as they both watched Newt carefully hold Credence closer to him before he carefully stood up.

“Mr. Newt?” Credence asked softly, his hand tightly holding onto Newt’s shirt as they moved. 

“If it’s alright can I move you to my bed? You’ll be more comfortable Credence,” Newt offered, watching as Credence flushed more but nodded. “Perfect, let’s move you somewhere more comfortable Credence.”

Credence quietly gave a nod and held onto Newt tighter. Newt carefully stood up, thankfully without much problem. He walked to his bed, gently laying Credence down.

“Is this alright Credence?” Newt asked, tucking Credence in as the other started to fall asleep. Credence nodded, his hand letting go of Newt’s shirt as he let the wizard put him on the bed.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, you need some water,” Newt murmured, standing up to leave. Credence instantly stiffened, his hand shooting out to grab Newt’s wrist as he shook his head, his eyes tearing up.

“Please don’t leave me, I don’t want to be alone,” Credence murmured, trying his best to stay awake. He really wanted to talk to the wizard about earlier.

“Okay,” Newt nodded, waving his hand to have a chair come to him so he could sit down next to the bed. “I’ll stay here.” 

“Newt, I-” Credence started, his voice falling as he yawned. “You’re a- you’re a good friend,” Credence murmured, unable to resist exhaustion as he fell asleep.

“Oh dear,” Newt murmured, glancing up at Dougal and Pickett. “Dougal can you please get a glass of water for our friend.”

Dougal nodded, climbing off the Magizoologist before going back into the kitchen. Newt smiled, watching Dougal leave before glancing at Credence. “Thank you, Credence,” Newt murmured, feeling a little better knowing Credence is better and that Credence thinks that he is a good friend.

Newt thanked Dougal once more when the Demiguise returned with the glass of water. “Credence,” Newt murmured, hating to wake Credence but he had to so he could give him the water.

Credence mumbled, but opened his eyes, glancing at the water in Newt’s hand. He sat up, flushing as Newt gently helped him.

“Just a bit of water, then you can go back to sleep,” Newt murmured. Credence nodded, drinking quickly. “Slow down, we wouldn’t want you to get sick,” Newt warned as he glanced at Credence concerned.

“Sorry,” Credence whispered, blushing furiously as he felt embarrassed. Newt shook his head, lifting the glass of water back up.

“No need to apologize. You’re probably thirsty after using so much energy to come back,” Newt assured. He gave Credence a gentle smile, showing that there really was nothing to apologize for.

Credence nodded, drinking the water more slowly now. Newt smiled at him, helping him back down as he set the glass down. “Good job Credence,” Newt murmured. Credence flushed, snuggling into the blanket more as he nodded.

“Thank you,” Credence hummed. “For the water, and for helping me… For staying,” Credence whispered. He bit his lip, trying to stifle a yawn. He was tired, but he didn’t want to go back to sleep.

“You should sleep Credence, you’ll feel better,” Newt murmured. He watched as Credence hesitated before he nodded and fell asleep.

Credence would go to sleep if it’ll make him feel better. Plus, it seemed like Newt also wanted him to sleep. His light was so caring.

Newt sighed in relief as he watched Credence fall asleep before looking at Dougal. “Can you please bring me my notebook, I should work on my book while I stay here with Credence,” Newt asked.

Dougal nodded, heading to grab Newt’s notebook from his desk before glancing up as he heard a knock. The Demiguise climbed up the ladder, using his sight to see who it was. It was the lovely couple. He quietly opened the case before going back down to find Newt.

“Newtie?” Queenie called, glancing at Jacob who looked confused but concerned. The two have been standing here waiting for Newt.

“Maybe we should wait here?” Jacob murmured, glancing into the case though all he could see was darkness and a faint light.

“We should check on him,” Queenie murmured, a bit worried. “Newtie?” Queenie called louder. 

Newt jumped in his seat hearing his friends call for him. He glanced towards the direction of the shout before smiling at Dougal as he entered. “Come in, and please close the case after you,” Newt called back. “Thank you Dougal,” Newt said more softly.

The two glanced to make sure Credence was asleep as Pickett chattered to Newt about Credence’s condition. Newt nodded, agreeing with Pickett about making a potion to help with the fever.

“Newt?” Jacob called, sticking close to Queenie as the Legilimens followed Newt’s thoughts. 

Queenie let out a gasp as she stopped in the doorway, her eyes tearing up once she saw who was in Newt’s bed. “I-Is that him?” Queenie asked, slowly inching closer.

“Yes, it is,” Newt confirmed, smiling at Queenie as he waved for two more chairs to levitate so Jacob and her could sit. He then glanced at Credence as the Obscurus shifted, his hand gently holding the top of Newt’s now.

Queenie let out an ‘oh’ as she watched Newt move his hand so he could hold Credence’s. She heard his thoughts of not wanting Credence to wake up with a sore arm but she could also feel Credence’s happiness of holding Newt’s hand in his sleep.

“Who’s that?” Jacob asked, glancing between Newt and Queenie. He watched as they both glanced at him anxiously.

“Well honey this is,” Queenie started, unable to collect her thoughts as she didn’t know how he would react.

“This is Credence,” Newt said. He smiled, nodding as Jacob sat down as did Queenie. “He was- he was hurt and I decided to help him.”

Jacob nodded accepting this answer. “Should we go?” he asked, not wanting to bother them.

“No, it’s okay, we just have to be quiet so as to not wake him up,” Newt assured. “Now I remember you wanted to show me something?”

“Oh yea,” Jacob whispered. He quickly took out his own recipe book as he showed Newt one of the pages. “I had a couple ideas as to what I should add to the menu.”

The three chatted softly at first about Jacob’s idea of making a ‘Swooping Tart.’ It would be a fruit tart with mint leaves as the wings with blueberry mousse to make the underside of the wings, thinly cut figs to make the wings veins, and white chocolate for the face. Queenie and Newt argued as to what the ‘venom’ should be. Newt was saying a butterfly blue pea flower tea while Queenie was talking of coffee with a special type of cream that’ll make it sweet and blue.

At the end, Newt won as Jacob did want to remain true to what the venom would most be like. He did however promise to add something sweet and coffee so Queenie could drink it. The three then started talking of the venom and its effect on Jacob.  
“Well it’s like you said, it was just to remove bad memories right?” Jacob asked, watching as Newt nodded. “I remember so much of how I felt with my doll here.”

Jacob turned to Queenie as she did to him, the two sharing a smile. “I also remember a lot about the creatures, the case, finding the creatures, so much” Jacob continued, turning to Newt. “I do remember the Occamy you showed me. The one I hatched.”

“I’m glad,” Newt beamed, smiling as he was ecstatic Jacob actually remembered so much of his time with them.

“Oh honey, we’re so happy to have you back,” Queenie chirped, hugging Jacob’s arm as he blushed. 

“I’m glad to be back doll,” Jacob whispered, hugging her gently. Newt smiled, watching the two before he glanced at the clock.

“Oh my, it’s late,” Newt said shocked. Time flew by, no doubt because of his time with Credence and the debate over tea or coffee.

“Ooh Teenie doesn’t know we’re here,” Queenie said worriedly. “Is it alright if I send a pigeon?”

“A pigeon?” Newt and Jacob asked. Newt’s confusion soon ebbed away as he remembered reading about MACUSA and American wizards using pigeons to be discreet around Muggles. “Oh, to send her a letter?”

“A letter?” Jacob asked, frowning at Newt. “Why a pigeon?”

“Well you see we send letters by pigeons, or memo rats but I don’t think it would last all the way to MACUSA,” Queenie explained.

“Our postage is using birds,” Newt further explained. “We however use owls.”

“Huh,” Jacob said, nodding as he accepted this. “That’s, that’s interesting.”

“You want to see?” Queenie asked him. Jacob nodded, the two standing to go send Tina a note before stopping once they realized Newt wasn’t following.

“Newt, aren’t you coming?” Jacob asked, frowning as he glanced at his best friend.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Newt said. “I promise Credence I would stay. And I don’t want him to wake up alone,” Newt further explained.

Jacob glanced between the two, his eyes falling to Newt and Credence holding hands. Newt stiffened, knowing that Muggles tended to see things differently on certain topics that Wizards do. One being same sex love.

Queenie bit her lip, feeling Newt’s anxiety spike as the two stared at one another. Jacob on the other hand seemed to be processing this.

“I like someone for their personality, and I will love them for who they are,” Newt murmured, wanting to lay all his cards to Jacob. He wanted to make sure the Muggle was okay with all of this.

Jacob nodded, glancing up at Newt. He beamed at the wizard. “I’m proud to call you my best friend,” Jacob said in a gentle tone. “Love is love, right? As long as you feel the sparks then who is anyone to judge?”

Newt teared up, nodding. “It is,” he agreed. Relief flooding his veins at his best friend’s words.

Jacob walked over, hugging Newt tightly again. The wizard hugged him back as tightly as he could with his free arm, which was pretty strong.

“If anyone ever gives you trouble about that, call me,” Jacob said. “I’ll punch them too, worse than I did with that goblin. No one messes with my friends, wizard or not.”

“Thank you Jacob,” Newt murmured, chuckling as he knew Jacob would. “I’ll do the same for the two of you.”

“Thank you Newt,” Jacob whispered. “So, this guy huh?” He glanced at Credence, making Newt confused before he flushed as he understood why Jacob lingered on their hands.

“As long as he’s not a- a taker? Yeah, a taker,” Jacob said, nodding as he glanced at Newt. “You deserve nothing but the best bud, you hear me?” Jacob said. He remembered hearing Queenie and Newt talk about the woman in the photo. He wanted what was best for his friend, and he hoped this kid was it.

“O-Oh no, Jacob,” Newt stumbled over his words. “Credence really is just a friend,” Newt mumbled.

“Oh! Oh, Newt I’m so sorry,” Jacob was now the one fumbling with his words. “I thought- I thought you were telling me because of him.”

Newt chuckled, flushing as he shook his head a bit. “I just- I wanted to let you know everything about me, make sure you’re okay with being stuck with me,” Newt murmured. “Remember? I told you I annoy everyone.”

Jacob frowned, shaking his head. “Hey, no, look at me, I’m still here. Even after all that memory wiping venom, after being scared of MACUSA, I’m still here,” Jacob said, gently patting Newt’s back. “I’m here because I’m your friend and you’re mine. No matter what, we’ll be friends. Family even.”

He looked at Newt, making sure to make eye contact to show how sincere he was being. Newt smiled, nodding as he gently squeezed Jacob’s arm. “No matter what,” Newt murmured. “Family.”

“Oh,” Queenie murmured, unable to stop herself as she hurried over to hug them. “We’re all a big family.”

The three smiled, hugging once more. Newt wiped his tears as he waved Jacob and Queenie bye before glancing back at Credence. He knew the other was afraid of hurting others, but he could also tell that Credence needed a healthy environment. This family, this makeshift family was one. It would help everyone, even Newt.

“I sometimes feel as if I don’t deserve this,” Newt murmured. “But, I’m happy to have found all of you… I can’t imagine a life without all of you now. My friends and family. I'm so happy that you're going to be a part of it Credence,” he whispered even if the Obscurus was asleep. Though he was sure Credence heard from the gentle squeeze on his hand. Everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence is back! I've been wanting to bring him back and now, I can!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is back and Credence is feeling better! They all interact with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it’s okay it was longer!

Newt carefully opened his notebook to go over his transcript as he used wandless magic to make a potion for Credence in the kitchen. Once it was done, and poured into a bottle, it floated over to Newt. 

Queenie and Jacob later came back down with Tina who had apparated nearby and was caught up to the situation. She was shocked, but happy nonetheless albeit a bit worried, but she didn’t say anything as it was a happy moment. But also, because she had something that would ruin the mood that she had to tell Newt.

The three climbed down, Queenie and Jacob staying behind Tina as she walked ahead to find Newt. “Newt, we have to tal- Credence?” Tina stopped at the doorway just as her sister did.

Newt glanced up from his book, smiling brightly as he nodded. “He came back earlier, he just has a little fever,” he whispered.

Tina rushed over, her hand shaking as she reached out to touch Credence’s forehead to make sure he was there. She sobbed softly as she gently brushed Credence’s bangs away and touched his head.

“He’s back,” she murmured repeating the phrase over and over again before hugging Newt.

Newt smiled, hugging Tina back with his free arm as he nodded. “He is,” he assured, making sure she knew this was real. “He just needs rest,” he murmured. “Now what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh Newt, this is amazing,” Tina whispered happily before her smile fell. She pulled back from the hug, glancing at Queenie who paled as she read Tina’s mind. “Oh Newt, I- I don’t think we should talk here. You see-”

“Mr. Newt?” Credence mumbled, waking up from the commotion. He flushed as he noticed everyone looking at him. He didn’t think everyone would stay here.

“Credence,” they all said. Tina quickly hugged him, wanting to be the first to hug him. Credence stiffened as she did before relaxing as he remembered who she was. His guardian angel alongside Newt.

“Do you remember us?” Tina asked, pulling back as she realized Credence might not like being held.

Credence nodded, seemingly embarrassed to speak now as he clenched his hands into fists. Well one of them. The other squeezed Newt’s hand. He gasped, looking at their hands before looking up at Newt who gave him a warm smile.

“Hello Credence,” Newt said in his soothing voice. Credence couldn’t help but flush more, making Tina worry and Queenie giggle. “Please, just Newt. You remember Tina, her sister Queenie, and Jacob.”

Credence glanced at each as Newt introduced him before he remembered he was holding Newt’s hand. What if they thought he was sinning? He didn’t want them to hate him!

“H-Hello, Newt” Credence stammered. He quickly took his hand back as the idea of them possibly hating him for liking men crossed his mind.

Newt’s smile fell a bit as he glanced at his hand. He missed holding Credence’s hand. Why? He didn’t know. But that wasn’t important. What was important was Credence’s feelings.

Did Credence not like being touched? No doubt because of that loathsome woman Mary Lou. He would ask Credence later as he wanted Credence to be as comfortable as possible. He wanted to give Credence the help and support he needed, but he needed to know how comfortable Credence was with receiving it.

Queenie was just about to reassure Credence to not be afraid but Pickett’s chattering and small pinch made Newt flinch.

“I’m sorry, but that was terribly rude,” Newt murmured. “This is Pickett, and this is Dougal.” He introduced the two beasts, smiling once again as he held Pickett in one hand to hand him to Credence.

“Nice to meet all of you” Credence murmured. His eyes lit up as he watched Pickett chatter directly to him and as Dougal made his way onto the bed. He however stiffened once Dougal was about to touch him and once Pickett hopped down onto the bed.

Newt bit his lip, seeing this as he gently lifted Pickett up and Dougal off the bed back onto his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked if it was okay for them to be here,” he murmured worriedly. What if Credence was afraid of the creatures?

“It’s-It’s okay!” Credence shouted, making everyone jump. He gasped, curling up as he berated himself for shouting. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. Please don’t be angry.”

Newt quickly kneeled near the bed, wanting to hug Credence but for now he’d be close for reassurance. “It’s okay Credence, it’s okay, you did nothing wrong,” Newt whispered soothingly.

He kept a gentle smile as Credence slowly looked up at him. The two stared at each other; Newt to make sure Credence knew he was telling the truth and Credence for any sign of hesitation.

Credence nodded, knowing his light was telling the truth. He flushed as Newt gave him another warm smile.

“Would you like to hold Dougal? He’s quite soft,” Newt offered, glancing at the Demiguise who nodded.

Credence glanced at Dougal, seeing that the Demiguise did indeed seem soft. But he didn’t want to hurt him. “I… I won’t hurt him if I do?” Credence asked, glancing up at Newt.

Newt frowned slightly, making Credence’s eyes fall. “No Credence, of course you wouldn’t,” Newt murmured. He hesitantly reached for Credence’s hand, glancing up to see if it was okay if he held his hand.

Credence glanced at Newt, nodding as he gently touched Newt’s hand before they gently held hands.

“See?” Newt murmured. “Like I’ve said before, you’re not dangerous.”

Credence could feel his ear tips burn as he nodded, smiling shyly at Newt. Newt smiled back, leaning close as Dougal reached for Credence.

Credence reached with shaky hands, repeating in his head to be extra careful and to not hold on too tightly as he accepted the Demiguise into his arms. Newt was right, Dougal is soft. “He’s soft,” Credence murmured. “Hello Dougal.”

Dougal let out a small chirp, smiling gently at Credence before hugging him. Credence teared up, laughing softly as he hugged Dougal back.

Newt sighed in relief seeing Credence laugh, his heart fluttering at the laugh. He smiled, glancing at Pickett who was pouting as the Bowtruckle wanted to meet Credence. “Wait your turn Pickett,” Newt hummed.

Pickett blew a raspberry up at the Magizoologist. Credence immediately looked up as he listened to Newt and Pickett talk. He bit his lip as a tiny smile grew from watching the two, especially at Pickett’s raspberry. “Y-You understand him?” Credence inquired gently.

Newt glanced back at Credence, making him jump before smiling. “I do,” Newt confirmed. “Would you like to hold him too?”

“May I?” Credence asked, feeling overwhelmed but he wanted to make sure this was all real. To experience everything he could.

“Of course you may,” Newt assured. He gently lifted Credence’s hand, not noticing the Obscurial blush furiously as Newt gently set Pickett in his hand.

Credence watched in pure amazement at how kind Newt was with him before watching Pickett in pure wonder. He watched Pickett climb up his arm to his shoulder, waving his branches at him before chattering softly.

“He says you have lovely leaves, well hair,” Newt translated softly. Credence could feel his blush flow to his chest as he heard Newt compliment him.

“Th-thank you,” Credence stammered. He smiled shyly at Pickett before glancing past Newt’s shoulder to see the three watching them with different expressions but still rather fondly.

Queenie seemed excited about something, while Jacob seemed rather happy and proud. Tina also seemed happy but she was trying her best to not cry from happiness at Credence’s laugh and smile.

“N-Newt,” Credence murmured, hiding his face into Dougal’s fur as he reminded the witch of the others.

Newt glanced back, giving the three a sheepish smile. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“Oh no it’s okay, don’t mind us,” Queenie quickly reassured. She thought they were so cute together!

“Queenie!” Tina hissed, knowing now why Queenie was so happy. “What she means is we don’t mind.”

Jacob nodded, smiling as he walked forward and offered Credence a hand. “My name’s Jacob Kowalski, it’s a pleasure to meet you Credence,” Jacob said.

Credence glanced at his hand, then at Newt with a worried expression. Newt gave him a small nod and a lopsided smile for reassurance.

“It is nice to meet you too Mr. Kowalski,” Credence shakily reached for Jacob’s hand before gently shaking it.

“Please, just call me Jacob,” Jacob said, sitting back down in his chair. Tina and Queenie sat back down in chairs. Newt frowned, realizing that he didn’t have a chair.

“Yes Mr. Jacob,” Credence murmured. He glanced as he saw Newt standing before he scooted to sit up. “P-Please sit Newt.”

“Oh, thank you Credence,” Newt said, giving Credence a quick smile as he sat next to him. “Also, here’s a potion for your fever.”

‘A potion?’ Credence thought, watching as Newt handed him a cup. He glanced up at the Magizoologist before taking the cup and drank the entire thing. He winced at the bitterness.

“I did the same thing,” Jacob whispered as he remembered he just shrugged and drank what Newt gave him the last time he was here.

“I’m sorry, I tried making it as tasteful as I could,” Newt apologized, taking the cup as he offered the rest of the water.

“It’s okay…Thank you,” Credence said, feeling much better. He took the time to drink his water as he thought about where he is now.

Jacob, Queenie, Tina, and Newt, all were good people. Wonderful people who accepted people for who they are. His Ma was wrong. Witches and Wizards weren’t all evil. He wasn’t being punished. If anything, right now he felt saved.

“So, what wizarding school did you go to?” Jacob asked, wanting to start a conversation with Credence.

“Wizarding school?” Credence asked a bit confused. He looked up at Newt as his light looked at him nervously. “Does he not know who I am?”

Queenie and Tina quickly started talking to Jacob about Ilvermorny, taking his attention away from the two.

“Not necessarily,” Newt explained softly. “He doesn’t know you and the Obscurus are the same person.”

“Why?” Credence asked, hoping that it wasn’t because Newt wasn’t ashamed of Credence being an Obscurus.

“Well I didn’t know if you wanted to tell him,” Newt answered. “I wanted to ask for what you wanted to tell him.”

Credence blinked in surprise, scanning Newt again as he nodded. “I would like to tell him… Can you tell him?”

“If that’s what you want,” Newt murmured. Credence nodded, making Newt nod and smile. “Okay. You see Jacob, Credence did not go to school.”

Credence hesitantly leaned against Newt as he hugged Dougal and gently pet him. He glanced at Tina, Queenie, and Jacob as Newt explained to Jacob of who he was.

No one seemed bothered by his closeness to Newt, nor of him being an Obscurial. If anything, they all seemed to empathize with him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jacob told him once Newt finished. “Those two, Grindelwald and your mother were awful people.”

“Ma said I deserved it,” Credence mumbled. “She said witches were bad people… But I think she was wrong.”

“She was wrong,” Queenie said.

“Magic, isn’t bad,” Jacob continued.

“And you didn’t deserve that,” Tina said, a bit angrily as she couldn’t imagine why Mary Lou would say that.

Credence pursed his lips a bit, nodding. He was still accepting this, but it still felt weird to hear that he was right, not his Ma.

“Credence,” Newt gently called. He waited until Credence was looking at him before he continued. “They’re right. You did not deserve any of that. Your mother was a horrid woman. You did nothing wrong.”

Credence could feel his eyes fill with tears. “Th-thank you,” he whispered hoarsely as he tried to not cry. He gasped softly as Newt offered his arms for a hug. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he threw himself into the wizard’s arm as he sobbed from all the emotions he was feeling. 

He felt anger towards his Ma and Grindelwald for hurting him so much, fear of possibly losing all of this and for not knowing what happened to Modesty. But mostly, he cried from relief and happiness. From relief for not being a monster, for being with people who would care and love him, to hear that he did not deserve being mistreated. From happiness to hear that nothing was his fault, to be here with Tina, Queenie, and Jacob. To be here with Newt.

Jacob, Queenie, and Tina soon joined the hug. Newt and Queenie would gently coo and whisper to Credence soothing words as Tina and Jacob gently rubbed his back and would give him reassuring shoulder squeezes.

After a few minutes of crying, Credence fell asleep in all their arms once again from the potion, exhaustion, and happiness.

“We should let him rest,” Newt murmured, wiping his tears as he carefully helped Credence back into a comfortable position to sleep in. “Will you stay with him Dougal? Pickett?” 

Dougal nodded as he hugged Credence gently, closing his eyes to sleep with him. Pickett glanced at Credence before nodding, chattering softly up at Newt.

“I see, thank you both for taking such good care of him,” Newt murmured proudly. “If you need anything, we’ll be outside of the shed okay?”

The two nodded, snuggling to sleep with Credence as the four left. They quietly walked out of the room and out of the shed as Newt rolled up his sleeves.

“Newt?” Tina asked, watching as he started chopping meat and as Jacob started to grab hay.

“We just need to do a quick round, and we’ll talk if that’s alright,” Newt hummed. “You remember the way?” he asked Jacob.

“‘Course,” Jacob said. “Doll, if it’s alright-”

“Got it!” Queenie beamed, grabbing the bucket full of pellets. She and Jacob held hands as they made their way to do half of the case while Newt and Tina do the other half.  
“A bit of hay please Tina,” Newt requested. He glanced as Tina took off her coat and rolled her sleeves.

“I’ve got it,” Tina mumbled. She easily lifted the hay into a wheelbarrow before following Newt.

“Now what is it you wanted to talk about?” Newt asked, carefully tossing the meat to the Graphorns.

Tina watched with a fond expression at the three before sighing heavily. Newt turned to look at her, seeing her expression fall to a concerned, and rather angry one.

“Tina?” Newt coaxed softly; a bit worried for her hesitation to explain what was going on.

“It’s Grindelwald, Newt,” Tina murmured as they walked to the next habitat. She glanced over to see his lips go into a thin straight line.

“What did he say?” Newt asked, unable to hold back his distaste for the man. He let his hair fall over his eyes as he watched her.

“Well he commended me,” Tina grumbled. Newt looked at her surprised, watching as she nodded and rolled her eyes. “As if that would get me to change my mind about him. He talked about what I did to Mary Lou, about what MACUSA did to Credence… But nothing about Director Graves.”

Newt nodded as she spoke, gently patting her shoulder for support. She gave him a tired smile. “He also, he asked about you. What I knew of you, of how you knew Credence, of Credence, of how he earned Credence’s trust,” Tina spat towards the end. “Earned, more like deceived.”

“He’s an awful man Tina,” Newt murmured. “But you mustn’t let him get to you. That’s precisely what he wants.”

“I know but ugh!” Tina huffed, throwing her arms in the air before sputtering as a bit of hay fell to her face.

Newt chuckled softly, stopping at her glare. “Sorry,” Newt murmured. “What are you thinking about doing then?”

Tina sighed, glancing at him before watching the Nundus. “He said he’ll only talk to you now,” Tina murmured. “We’ve tried everything today, but he won’t talk.”

Newt hummed noncommittally, watching as she now looked at him. “Newt, I know it’s a lot to ask but, we haven’t gotten anything to help us find Director Graves,” Tina pleaded.

Newt pursed his lips at the thought of talking to Grindelwald. But he didn’t want to make Tina disappointed and he wanted to help. “I’ll go,” Newt murmured as he fed Nancy and gave her a potion to make her gas harmless.

“You will?” Tina asked, watching as Newt pet the Nundu.

Newt nodded, gently petting Nancy’s mane before looking at Tina. “I will, I just need to tell Credence,” he stated.

“Newt, you can’t tell him,” Tina quickly shot down.

“Tina, I can’t keep things from him,” Newt said a bit offended on his and Credence’s part. He will keep their relationship as honest as can be.

Tina pursed her lips now, looking at Newt as he looked back at her with determination. His hair was no longer in his eyes as he frowned at her. She sighed, knowing that he was right, they should be honest with Credence.

“Okay, but please be gentle,” Tina murmured.

“I’m always gentle,” Newt said, ignoring the look Tina gave him.

The four stayed to talk about what they should do tomorrow. Newt and Tina explained to Jacob and Queenie what Newt was going to do. Queenie offered to help Credence distract himself and with anything he wants.

“What if he wants to cut his hair?” Queenie asked. “Or if he wants to grow it?”

“He can grow it?” Jacob asked surprised. Newt and Tina nodded as Queenie explained Manegro Potion.

“I’ll leave money in case he wants anything,” Newt murmured, handing her a bag full of dragots and sprinks. “This is what you use for American currency right?”

“Right, how did you know?” Queenie asked as she opened the bag. Jacob lifted a dragot out as he looked at it.

“Reminds me of a quarter,” Jacob murmured. Newt glanced at him in confusion before he nodded. 

“Muggle money?” he asked, remembering that they had different money.

“You mean No-Maj?” Queenie asked, making Jacob frown for a bit before he nodded.

“No-Maj money is different,” Tina said.

“Muggle money,” Newt hummed, smirking at Queenie and Tina. “Jacob does recognize what I mean when I say Muggle, I would say I win this round.”

“Muggle, No-Maj, it’s the same isn’t it?” Jacob said, knowing their friendly rivalry could last for a while.

“Yes, it is,” Tina said, glaring at Newt as if daring him to say otherwise. The wizard simply shrugged before they all laughed and headed out of the case as it was late.

“We have to go, but we’ll visit again soon honey,” Queenie chirped as she hugged Jacob. 

He nodded, hugging her before hugging Tina then Newt. Visit as much as you can, but try to keep it after hours, I don’t want to keep closing shop,” he said a bit sheepishly.

“You made him close his shop?!” Tina hissed at the two, watching as Queenie shrunk a bit sheepishly and Newt glanced away but they could see his ears start to turn red.

“It’s alright Tina, no harm done,” Jacob quickly said, smiling at the two apologetically.

Tina sighed, shaking her head but smiled at him. “We’ll see you soon Jacob, bye,” she said, gently hugging him again before apparating.

“We’ll be careful when we visit,” Newt murmured. “Evening Jacob and thank you,” he said. Jacob nodded, waving bye to Newt as the Magizoologist apparated to an alley near the Goldstein’s apartment. 

Tina smiled at him as he apparated before glancing as after a few seconds Queenie did too. The trio walked quietly towards the apartment before Tina glanced at them.

“I heard you two got rid of Weiss and O’Brien,” Tina said trying to not laugh. Queenie giggled as she looked at Newt. He smiled sheepishly as he looked to the floor.

“There were strong winds today,” Newt simply said. They all laughed knowing what he meant. They thankfully arrived to the apartment without problem.

“Goodnight Teenie, goodnight Newtie,” Queenie yawned, making her way to her and Tina’s room.

“Good night,” Tina and Newt called. 

“Are you sure you’re okay going tomorrow? I can tell them no,” Tina murmured.

“I’m positive, it’s okay,” Newt assured. “No need to worry.”

Tina glanced at him, shaking her head a bit as she laughed. “Worrying means you suffer twice?”

“Precisely,” Newt smiled, proud to see someone remember and say his phrase.

“You’re a mystery Newt,” Tina huffed. “Good night Newt.”

“Good night Tina,” Newt hummed, walking to the guest room. He laid on the bed not wanting to bother Credence in the case plus he didn’t have an extra bed. He might need to buy one.

In the morning, Newt woke up to gentle tugging. He opened his eyes, a bit confused before sitting up as he realized it was Dougal. “What is it Dougal? Is Credence okay?” he asked, getting out of bed as the Demiguise climbed to his shoulders.

Dougal nodded, pointing to the case for Newt to go in. The Magizoologist nodded, quickly heading in as he glanced to see Credence sitting in the shed with a nervous expression as Pickett chattered to him.

The two looked up at him, Credence with relief and a bit of anxiety while Pickett chattered loudly at him. Dougal climbed down, gently climbing onto Credence once Newt was close.

“Oh, I see,” Newt hummed as he offered his hand to Pickett. He watched as Credence gently hugged Dougal and glance between the two nervously, his breathing becoming erratic the more Pickett chattered.

“Credence, I’m sorry for not being there when you woke up. I didn’t mean to make you think I left you,” Newt apologized. “May I sit here?” he asked, gently touching a chair across from Credence.

Credence gave a slight nod, his eyes flickering between Pickett and Newt as the Bowtruckle continued chattering. “I-It’s okay,” he murmured.

“It is not if you were afraid and hurt,” Newt whispered. “I did not want to risk waking you up after an eventful day, I should have asked if you were okay with sleeping down here by yourself.”

Credence quickly nodded. “I am, I just, it was stupid,” he mumbled. “I shouldn’t have been scared.”

“No fear is stupid,” Newt hummed. He offered his hand to Credence, watching as the other hesitantly reached for it before holding on tightly. “The fear of being left alone, it’s natural.”

“Are you scared of being alone?” Credence asked. He looked up to see Newt inhale sharply before nodding. 

“Very much so,” Newt murmured. “But I have people to help defeat my fear. Tina, Queenie, Jacob, the creatures, and if you want, you.”

“Me?” Credence asked, shocked that Newt would consider him as a way to stop his fear. 

“I tend to travel Credence, if you’d like, you can come with me,” Newt offered. He wished Credence would say yes, but he wouldn’t force him.

“You said you would help me, with the Obscurial, and my magic,” Credence reminded. Newt nodded. “Y-You would want to help me and let me travel with you?”

“Yes, but only if you want to Credence,” Newt assured. “If you don’t want to travel, then I’ll stay as long as I have to so as to help you,” Newt then offered.

“I want to travel with you,” Credence quickly said. “Please, I want to see more, I want to be with you and learn.”

Both Newt and Credence flushed as he said this. Credence felt embarrassed but he looked at Newt pleadingly. He didn’t want to be left behind.

“It’s okay Credence,” Newt soothed. “It’s settled. I am happy to have you as my companion,” Newt smiled warmly as he now held Credence’s hand with both of his hands.

Credence flushed, nodding as he smiled shyly at Newt. “Thank you,” Credence whispered.

“Of course,” Newt said, watching as Credence’s eyes flickered to their hands. “Oh sorry.”

Credence nodded, biting the inside of his cheek as he couldn’t help himself but look at their hands. He knew ma was wrong about a lot of things, but his feelings? He was still afraid to tell Newt.

“Credence, I have to tell you something, before we start the day,” Newt murmured. Credence sat up straight as Newt’s tone was a bit more serious. “Do you remember Grindelwald?”

“I do,” Credence loosened his grip on Dougal as to not hurt him. “He used me, and lied to me…He, he wants to talk to you, doesn’t he?” Credence asked, looking up at Newt with a concerned and angry expression.

Newt nodded, giving Credence a solemn look. “I’m sorry he did,” he stopped as he realized Credence does in fact remember everything he heard as an Obscurial. “Yes, he wants to talk to me now.”

“You won’t go, will you?” Credence asked, hoping that Newt would say no. He felt his heart drop as Newt looked towards the table.

“I have to Credence, to help them learn about Director Graves,” Newt murmured. “I can’t stand by while someone needs help.”

Credence didn’t speak as he looked at Dougal. He didn’t want Newt to go, and now that he was back as a human, he couldn’t go with him. He hated this, but he wouldn’t stop him. “Can I- Can I tell you something?” Credence asked, wanting to make his opinion known. Hopefully Newt won’t shoot it down.

“Of course Credence, you can say anything you want,” Newt assured. He didn’t want Credence to hold his thoughts back.

“I don’t like it, and I… I hate him. I hate him so much, as much as I hate Ma,” Credence said, his eyes staying to look at the table. “I don’t want you to go… But I won’t stop you. Just, please, please stay safe,” Credence pleaded. He gripped onto the table, fearing what could come to Newt. He didn’t want to lose his light to a dark wizard.

Newt felt his heart be gripped tightly at Credence’s words. He slowly got up, watching as Credence shrunk into himself and shut his eyes tightly as if waiting for Newt to reprimand him. 

“Oh Credence,” Newt murmured as he kneeled near Credence’s side so as to look up at him. “Thank you for telling me, your thoughts, feelings, words, everything- they mean the world to me. I know you mean them, and I promise to be careful,” Newt whispered.

Credence’s eyes fluttered open as he heard Newt’s words. He looked at Newt, surprised to see the wizard kneeling near him. He was surprised to hear Newt cared for what he felt, thought, and said. He was surprised to hear Newt promise to be careful. 

Newt slowly reached up with one hand to cup Credence’s cheek. He quietly watched as Credence leaned in to the touch. “You’re safe Credence, no one will harm you ever. I promise. You can say what you want, feel what you want, do what you want. You’re safe.”

Credence sighed in relief, leaning into Newt’s hand as he nodded slowly, tearing up as he shivered in Newt’s hand. It felt much better than Grindelwald’s touch. He never wanted to lose Newt. He then realized how long he’d been holding his hand, so he quickly sat a bit stiffer.

“Thank you,” Credence murmured. “Is that what you’re going to do today?” he asked, to move away from the touches. He wanted Newt to touch him, but he couldn’t shake the cloud over him.

“Yes, I’m going to talk to him,” Newt murmured, glancing at Credence before he sat back. “Though I have a question, Credence do you feel unco-”

“Newt!” Tina called. “We have to hurry so we’re not late!”

Newt jumped before looking at Credence. “We should hurry, we wouldn’t want to miss breakfast,” he suggested. He’ll just have to talk to Credence later about his comfort levels.

Credence nodded, following Newt up the ladder and out of the case. He blinked as two hands offered themselves to him. Tina and Newt smiled at him before Tina glanced at Newt.

“You should eat, we’re leaving in five,” Tina huffed. Newt nodded as he gave her a sheepish glance but helped Credence out of the case.

“Thank you,” Credence murmured to the two of them. 

“Of course Credence,” Tina said. “I hope you feel better today.”

“I do, thank you Miss Tina,” Credence murmured, watching as Newt gave him a smile before he went to see if he could grab an apple.

“Just Tina please Credence,” Tina asked. “This way is our dining room and kitchen, and here’s breakfast.”

“I made fruit salad and oatmeal!” Queenie beamed, using a bit of magic to make a chair slide out for Credence to sit in. “Dig in! And please, call me Queenie!”

“Oh, thank you Miss Queenie,” Credence murmured, sitting next to Newt as a bowl floated in front of him and oatmeal was scooped into it. He watched in amazement at the magic, not noticing everyone’s fond expressions.

“Would you like fruit in your oatmeal?” Newt asked Credence. Credence glanced at Newt’s bowl, seeing a bit of fruit and some honey in his. 

“Yes please,” Credence asked. He knows what the food is, but he hasn’t had much besides the gruel Ma would make with Chastity which was nothing like this.

Newt handed him the bowl of fruit and syrup bottle before wincing as Tina gave him a glare for taking his time to eat. “Sorry,” he mumbled but kept eating. 

“So, Credence!” Queenie now got Credence’s attention as she smiled at him. “I was thinking we can go clothes shopping!” 

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” Credence said nervously, glancing at the three. He quietly took a bite of his oatmeal before smiling a bit at its warm sweetness. “It’s delicious.”

“Thank you!” Queenie beamed before pouting. “And you’re not a bother, besides Newtie here left money in case you wanted to do anything.”

Credence glanced at Newt surprised, watching as the Magizoologist flushed under his gaze. “You did?” he asked softly.

“Only if you want to Credence, I wanted to give you the option of going shopping for clothes, food, hats, books, whatever you’d like,” Newt offered as he ate his oatmeal faster as Tina tapped her foot.

“It’d be good Credence,” Tina said, turning to look at him with a softer expression. “It would help get rid of any trace of, her, if you get new clothes.”

“Plus, these are torn,” Queenie murmured, gently holding Credence’s clothes between her fingers.

Credence flushed as he realized they were right, shrinking a bit as he felt self-conscious. The three looked ashamed as they shook their heads, they didn’t want to make him feel awful.

“Oh! I have clothes you can borrow if you’d like?” Newt offered, watching as Credence flushed more and nodded. “I’ll go get them. I’ll be back before you can say ‘Hippocampus” Newt said, rushing as Tina’s head shot to look at him.

“He’s fast,” Tina grumbled but sighed as she watched him practically fly into his case.

“What’s a hippocampus?” Queenie asked, glancing at Tina who gave a shrug. 

“It’s a horse with a fish bottom,” Credence answered, shrinking a bit as they looked at him. “I-It lives in water.”

“Oh no, he’s gotten to you,” Tina mumbled in horror. She didn’t want two dangerous Magizoologists.

“A Magizoologist in the making! It’s perfect you’re with Newtie then!” Queenie beamed, completely opposite of Tina.

“A magizoligist?” Credence asked, a bit confused on what they were talking about. It sounded like zoologist.

“A Magizoologist,” Newt said as he climbed out of the case. “I am one. I study magical beasts and creatures, and as you know am writing a book about them.”

“On how to help them?” Credence asked, knowing Newt wouldn’t write a harmful book about them.

Newt beamed, nodding excitedly. “Exactly, you see-”

“Newtie, I don’t mean to be rude but you might be late,” Queenie interrupted as she looked at the clock. 

Newt gasped at the time, smiling nervously as he quickly handed Credence the set of clothes. “I’m sorry, please make adjustments so they fit you,” Newt said. “Good bye, have a good day!”

“Bye you two, come on Newt!” Tina tugged Newt out as Credence looked at the clothes Newt gave him. It was a grey coat, charcoal grey pants, a shirt button up shirt, bowtie, and a yellow vest. 

Queenie walked over, beaming up at him as she urged him to the guest room. “Change honey and I’ll make the adjustments!” she called out.

He bit his lip nervously, hoping he doesn’t ruin Newt’s clothes. They were nice, seemed expensive. He didn’t think he deserved this.

“Oh honey, you do,” Queenie called out making him jump. “Oops, I didn’t tell you, I can read minds, feel what you feel, I’m called a Legilimens.”

“A Legilimens?” Credence repeated as he changed. The clothes were a bit bigger than him. “You’re a psychic?” he asked as he walked out.

“Sort of,” Queenie answered, smiling as she waved her wand to help fix the clothes. “There, much better!”

Credence nodded, glancing at the clothes as it did feel better. “Y-You said we could go shopping?” he glanced at her, watching her nod. “Can I get a haircut?”

Queenie practically lit up as she nodded. “We can get your hair cut or grow it!”

Credence stared at her surprised before touching his hair and looked into a nearby mirror. “Can… can I grow it before I cut it?” he asked nervously, glancing at her.

“Of course honey! Anything you want,” Queenie beamed. “We better finish breakfast though, we don’t want to shop on an empty stomach!” She hurried ahead to finish her breakfast as she started planning where to go.

Credence smiled a bit as he felt the coat, happy to know Newt gave him this. Plus, he was going to wear what he wants, and change his hair to what he wants. Ma can’t tell him what to do. He was free. He soon followed Queenie to finish his own breakfast.

Meanwhile Newt and Tina rushed to MACUSA. Tina huffed at Red as Newt greeted him, asking of the goblin’s morning. Newt waved bye as Tina marched out at Red’s grumble before hurrying to the observation room.

“We’re here!” Tina reported, catching her breath as Newt kept his head down to hide his observing eyes.

Madam President, Fontaine, and Wilkinson all looked at them as Newt gave a small nod as a greeting. “Good morning,” he murmured.

“Morning Mr. Scamander, Auror Goldstein,” Picquery greeted. She scanned him as he stood near Tina but was looking at the interrogation room. “She filled you in on everything?”

“Yes, she has,” Newt confirmed. He glanced at Pickett then up at the mirror. “Maybe you should stay with Tina Pickett,” Newt murmured.

Pickett immediately started to reject this idea as Wilkinson scoffed. “Of course he’d be more worried about the beasts,” the Auror grumbled.

“Shut it Wilkinson,” Fontaine hissed at him. She glared at him before giving Newt a nod.

“Excuse me, are you not the Auror who I fought?” Newt asked, scanning Wilkinson. The Auror puffed up his chest, looking between Fontaine and Tina smugly.

“So, you remember me?” Wilkinson asked. “Of course, it must’ve been fear.”

“No actually,” Newt said as he glanced at Tina who realized where she saw the other Auror. “It was my Swooping Evil who stopped you.”

“Swooping wh- AHH!” Wilkinson dove to the ground as Newt let the beast fly out near him. Fontaine cackled loudly as she held her stomach. “Not my brains!”

“Oh I love this guy! You’re the best Scamander!” Fontaine said between her gasps as she continued laughing.

Wilkinson grumbled as Newt smiled innocently. Tina bit her lip, trying to not laugh as she cleared her throat. Even Madam President seemed to smile.

“Sorry, I just thought you’d like to see him again,” Newt said, though they all knew he wasn’t sorry.

“Yeah, whatever,” Wilkinson hissed. He looked at the President to see if she would reprimand Newt for letting the beast out but she was looking into the interrogation room now.

“As I was saying,” Picquery said, calling the attention back on her. “If you’re well informed and have no questions, we’ll bring him in and you can go in afterwards. Are you ready Mr. Scamander?”

Newt glanced at Tina, holding a silent plea to care for the case. She nodded as she took it and gave him a look of determination. He smiled, nodding as he trusted her. “Pickett?” Newt asked.

Pickett chattered loudly, shaking his head and arms as Newt smiled knowing that he wouldn’t get Pickett off. A part of him was thankful to have someone with him. “Alright,” Newt agreed. “Then you’ll stay with me.”

Newt took a deep breath, looking into the interrogation room once again. “I’m ready,” Newt stated. “Bring him in.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Queenie and Credence go shopping and keep a low profile, it’s time for Newt to meet with Grindelwald. How will this talk go? Will Grindelwald say anything about where Director Graves is? Or will he try to simply be cryptic towards Newt? Who knows, not Newt. Newt knows from Professor Dumbledore to expect the unexpected from Grindelwald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I’m realizing this is a longer chapter because I can’t really cut anywhere else or it’ll mess up what I have. Oncoming chapters might be a bit shorter or like way longer so it’ll vary in size and I hope that’s okay.

“Madam President,” Tina murmured as she, Wilkinson, and Picuery stayed in the observation room while Newt and Auror Fontaine left. “Are you sure that no one could be inside with Newt?”

Picquery raised an eyebrow as she looked at Auror Goldstein from the corner of her eye. “Do you not trust Mr. Scamander Auror Goldstein?” she asked. If Tina didn’t trust Mr. Scamander, then she should’ve spoken up before.

“I can still do the interrogation Madam President,” Wilkinson suggested as he stood next to them.

“With all due respect Madam President,” Tina spoke over Wilkinson. “I don’t trust Grindelwald. I also don’t trust- I don’t trust MACUSA completely after what happened,” Tina finished keeping her voice strong before adding “Madam President” at the end.

Picquery’s eyebrows raised in shock as she looked at Tina. Her shoulders tensed before the two once again looked at the mirror. Even Wilkinson sat in shock as silence rang out.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped-” Tina murmured, mentally berating herself for talking so bluntly to the President after just getting her job back.

“It’s alright Auror Goldstein,” Madam President interrupted, raising her hand to signal for Auror Goldstein to listen. “It is good to speak up about what you believe in. Maybe, when Director Graves is back, you can help us improve.”

Tina eyes widened as she looked up in disbelief at Madam Picquery who gave her a reassuring smile. Wilkinson’s eyes flew between the President and Tina, also watching in disbelief.

“The two of you are headstrong, intelligent individuals, precisely what we need for Aurors and Directors,” Picquery stated, smiling as Tina puffed with pride.

Tina beamed as she nodded, wanting to help and work with MACUSA. She wanted to prove to everyone, especially Newt that MACUSA and Aurors are great people. With this opportunity, she can. She smirked at Wilkinson whose jaw dropped at the conversation that happened just in front of him.

“We’re bringing him in.” A Manx cat patronus announced. Auror Sean Roche’s patronus. Tina’s grip on Newt’s case tightened as they watched through the one-way mirror the door open. Auror Roche and Fontaine stepped in, both with stony expressions as they held the dark wizard between them.

“Ah, back here,” Grindelwald mused, his eyes instantly locking onto the mirror. “Good afternoon Madam President, Aurors.”

Tina let out a low growl before taking a deep breath to calm herself. She’s already spoken to him, and she knows his goal is to mainly get under one’s skin. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she wondered how the interview would be with Newt.

“Mr. Scamander will be safe Auror Goldstein,” Picquery offered as reassurance as she gently held Tina’s shoulder. “Trust him.”

“I do,” Tina murmured, glancing as the two Aurors left to stand at the door outside of the interrogation room in case anything happened.

“Oh? Am I simply going to sit here alone?” Grindelwald asked, shaking his head as he leaned back against the chair. Both Tina and Picquery pursed their lips at his nonchalance and aura he gave showing that he was in control.

They watched as his eyes flickered to the door. Obviously what he saw made his expression sour for a brief second before he plastered a wide and what was supposed to be a welcoming smile.

“Mr. Scamander, how lovely to see you,” Grindelwald greeted, gesturing with his cuffed hands for Newt to sit. “Please sit.”

“Thank you Mr. Grindelwald,” Newt said as he walked into the interrogation room before he quietly sat down with his eyes hidden by his hair as he looked at the table. Behind him, the door closed loudly.

“Isn’t this unexpected? Now you’re the one interrogating me,” Grindelwald mused, leaning forward as he tried to look at the magizoologist. “How have you been since you caught me Mr. Scamander?”

“I have been well, thank you for asking Mr. Grindelwald,” Newt answered monotonously. “Mr. Grindelwald-”

“Please, call me Gellert,” Grindelwald cut off. “I feel like we got to know each other when I tried to kill you and after watching MACUSA kill that poor boy.”

“You mean Credence? The poor Obscurus whom you deceived and used?” Newt murmured as he barely looked up but not enough for Grindelwald to look him in the eyes.

“I was merely trying to help him,” Grindelwald explained as gently as one would as if explaining to a child. “The Muggle woman treated him awfully.”

“Humankind is a monster on its own, whether Muggle or Wizardkind,” Newt quietly corrected. “Credence was treated awfully by both.”

Grindelwald clasped his hands together. “Yes, yes it is,” Grindelwald agreed before nodding as he looked at Newt as if he was proud to see Newt say this. “So you understand why I did what I had to.”

“Mr. Grindelwald-” Newt started only to be interrupted.

“Gellert,” the dark wizard repeated more firmly. Nothing. This damned magizoologist is giving him nothing. His hands clasped tighter as he thought of how to persuade Newt to his side or of how to anger the magizoologist.

Newt watched from behind his bangs as Grindelwald’s smile faltered and anger gradually filled his eyes. His hands were clasped tighter, no doubt the dark wizard’s hands were trembling with anger and impatience.

Professor Dumbledore was right. Grindelwald was like the sea. Calm, but dangerous when angered.

“Mr. Gellert,” Newt offered, watching as Grindelwald’s smile became wider once more. He continued after this. “I hear your reasoning but I do not agree with it. As I’ve said, I am not one of your fanatics.”

“Such a shame,” Gellert lamented, shaking his head as if disappointed. “You did not care for Credence at all, did you? Is that how you gained the Obscurus in your case?” he insinuated. Last time, the Obscurus caused a reaction so it must this time.

Newt stayed silent as he felt angry but didn’t react. He knew the dark wizard wanted a reaction. Instead, he kept his breathing even and felt calmer as Pickett gave him a hug from inside his pocket.

“Mr. Gellert,” Newt started, watching as Gellert started to look smug. “Can you tell me the whereabouts of Director Percival Graves?”

Grindelwald frowned, narrowing his eyes at Scamander at the lack of reaction. Where’s the anger he saw when he mentioned Obscurus? When Auror Goldstein interrogated him, she became furious when he implied that she did not care for Credence. 

He tried to not snarl as he gave Newt a fake hurt expression. “Why Mr. Scamander, or Newt, may I call you Newt?” Gellert said, continuing as he didn’t wait for Newt to answer. “I’m thinking that you didn’t come here for me. That is quite rude you know.”

“You called me here,” Newt reminded. “If you have nothing to say, then I should leave.” He quietly got up from his chair before bracing himself as he heard a chair scrape. “Good day Mr. Grindelwald-”

“Sit down Newt,” Gellert ordered, his hands clasping tighter as his expression fell to a snarl. Why wasn’t anything working? “Let’s continue talking.”

“I do hope MACUSA finds Director Graves,” Newt continued as if he didn’t hear him.

“Sit down Newton so we can finish our conversation. Don’t be so rash,” Gellert fumed quietly as he dug his nails into his hand trying to not get angry, glaring at the magizoologist’s back.

“-And I hope your stay in the prison is pleasant,” Newt finished, putting his hand on the door. 

Newt’s calm aloofness caused a loud crash as Grindelwald became furious. Newt’s chair slammed into the door to keep it closed as the dark wizard stood up abruptly, making his own chair fall back.

“Sit, down, Newton, now” Gellert snapped, punctuating each word. How dare this low wizard magizoologist try to ignore him. “You wanted the truth, did you not? So listen to me, and stay.”

Newt didn’t move as he glanced at his pocket after feeling a gentle tug to give Pickett a reassuring glance. He knew Pickett was worried for him, just as he was worried if the dark wizard saw Pickett. Thankfully, Grindelwald didn’t seem to see Pickett.

The magizoologist waited a few seconds to see if anyone would come in. Hopefully not. After a few more seconds passed, he was certain no one would come in. 

“The truth, it is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution.” Newt quoted, watching as rage filled Gellert. “You have not said the truth, nor have you said anything valuable.”

“If you want information, Newton, then sit,” Gellert hissed, watching as Newt nodded. He smoothed his hair as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Newt quietly brought the chair back to the table before sitting down, watching as Gellert did the same. The two sat quietly, watching each other before Grindelwald’s eyes just barely widened before he chuckled.

“You, Newton, have played me, haven’t you?” Gellert observed, realizing that he said he was going to talk. Finally, Newton looked up at him.

Newt finally looked up at Grindelwald with a small proud smile. “I simply listened to your offer of sitting for information,” Newt countered. His smile fell as he went stoic once more, making sure his eyes never left Grindelwald’s.

“You simply listened,” Gellert scoffed, shaking his head just slightly as he leaned on the table. “MACUSA says I cannot be trusted, I genuinely do not understand why as I am an honest wizard, but suppose they are right. How do you know you can trust me?”

“I already have a solution,” Newt answered easily. “A game.” He kept a strong gaze under the dark wizard’s scrutinizing gaze.

Gellert hummed, narrowing his eyes as he tried to find any sign of this being a joke. Newton seemed to share qualities of Albus, yet the magizoologist seemed admiringly, disgustingly firm on right and wrong. “What is the game Newton?” he finally asked.

Newt stopped himself from accidentally releasing a sigh of relief to see that he took the bait. “One word game,” he answered softly.

“Why is it only one word?” Gellert asked, frowning a bit as he knew Albus never did this, and he knew he himself never did this. What is Newton’s goal?

“You are quite the orator Mr. Grindelwald,” Newt stated factually. “Words can be used to embellish lies….If you are the honest wizard you say you are then you only need one word to answer questions.”

Gellert looked at Newton in appreciation, even giving him a brief wicked smile at the compliment. “Remember, call me Gellert… I will play your game Newton, so long as you play as well,” he negotiated. “Do the questions also need to be one word?”

“Okay then, I will play too… The questions can be as long as you’d like,” Newt clarified. “Ready?”

“Invariably,” Gellert stated easily, watching as Newt nodded. The game has begun.

“Why Credence?” Newt asked.

“Fear,” Gellert answered. “What were you really doing here in New York Newton?”

“Frank,” Newt answered with a bit of confusion. He watched as Grindelwald looked at him skeptically before nodding. “What did you know of Credence?”

“Plenty,” the dark wizard answered, smirking as the magizoologist pursed his lips. “Why are you asking about Credence?”

“Memoriam,” Newt murmured brokenly as Grindelwald made an ‘empathetic’ look. “Do you know of Credence’s past before the church?”

“Yes. Do you think what MACUSA did was right?” Grindelwald inquired. He didn’t even pause to think of the question.

“No,” Newt hummed quietly. “In Tina’s report, Ms. Barebone spoke of Credence’s mother, do you know who she was?”

“Possibly,” Grindelwald dodged, scanning Newt quietly. “Newton, do you really think what I did was wrong? To fight for Credence?”

“Words,” Newt said tartly with a glare, receiving one in return for his rebuke towards Grindelwald’s questions. They were not going to start that talk again. “What was her name?”

“Women,” Gellert mocked Newt’s question of simply using ‘her.’ If Newton was going to reprimand his questions, so could he. “Who’s side are you on Mr. Scamander?” Why not get to the nitty gritty already?

Newt let out a huff as ‘her’ was taken as a general pronoun. As if they weren’t speaking about Credence’s mother. He paused to observe Grindelwald again before his eyes fell back to the table. “Neither. What was Credence’s mother’s name?”

This made Gellert pause as he analyzed Newton. The magizoologist really did want to figure everything about Credence didn’t he? “Carina. You became rather attached to Credence in a short amount of time didn’t you?”

“Wounded,” Newt replied. “Carina’s-”

“Weak,” Gellert conceded, cutting Newt off from his question.

“What?” Newt questioned, a bit confused at the turn of the game.

“Oversentimental,” Gellert simply stated with a now bored expression.

Newt blinked in shock before he shook his head. “Wrong.”

“Why?” Grindelwald raised an eyebrow as if he was doubting Newt now.

“Bond.” Newt stared at him as if it was the most simple answer.

“Illusion.” 

“Human.”

The two held each other’s gaze at the end, neither wanting to back down. Though they also knew they didn’t have all day.

“Why do you say it is an illusion?” Newt finally asked, watching as Grindelwald scoffed.

“Pass. Is this what made Albus so fond of you? What is your relationship with him?” Gellert wondered aloud, scanning Newt as if trying to find what made him special in Albus’s eyes.

“Pass,” Newt answered genuinely as he gave another confused glance at the question and the pass. “What is, Credence’s mother, Carina’s last name?”

“Black,” Grindelwald answered easily. “What will you do with the information of Credence?”

“Memoir,” Newt softly murmured before his expression became more grim. “Is Director Graves alive?”

Grindelwald smirked at the question. “Barely,” he purred. “What do you know of Obscurials Newton?"

“Learning,” Newt answered, watching Grindelwald huff in annoyance. “Where is Director Graves?”

“Basement,” Grindelwald answered. “How do you know if you can trust Albus?”

“Respect,” Newt stated firmly. “Is the basement in the Director’s own home or someone else’s?”

“Director,” Grindelwald hummed, watching as Newt nodded. “Do you think you’ll be able to find the Director in time Newton?”

“Indubitably,” Newt answered determinedly. “Thank you for your time Mr. Grindelwald,” he murmured as he quickly got up to leave and offer his help to find the Director.

“You know Newton I don’t answer to most people. Actually, I don’t answer to anyone unless I respect them, and you would’ve been perfect as a brother,” Grindelwald called out as Newt got up.

Newt huffed, shaking his head. “I must decline,” Newt said politely. Though, both knew it wasn’t really meant to be. “I already have a brother and he is the only one I need.”

“I see, so firm in your belief. A lost cause,” Grindelwald hummed as he stood up seeing that the door opened with Auror Roche and Auror Fontaine both going towards him immediately with magic dampening cuffs.

“I am not lost, my compass simply directs me away from you and your goals Mr. Grindelwald,” Newt murmured, dipping his head in greeting towards the two Aurors as they did the same to him. “Goodbye Mr. Grindelwald.”

“We will see each other again Mr. Scamander,” Grindelwald purred as the Aurors started to get him out of the room to go back to his cell. "Say hi to Percy for me."

The two made a brief moment of eye contact as Roche and Fontaine took the dark wizard out. It was a promise and a warning that they will meet again.

Newt let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion as he walked towards the Major Investigation Department’s office. Newt knew the interview was going to take a lot of energy, but he didn’t think it would end like that.

He got information, yet so did Grindelwald in a way. Newt glanced as he noticed Pickett climbing out of his pocket up to his shoulder. 

“Hello Pickett… It was quite- tense in the middle of the interrogation, don't you think?” Newt murmured under his breath as he helped Pickett onto his shoulder. “He said we would meet again. I would prefer not to. Don’t you agree?”

Pickett chattered up at Newt, looking over his tree as he said what he thought of the interview. Newt nodded in agreement, smiling at his dear friend’s concern.

“I’m alright Pickett. But you’re right, why would he call Director Graves like that,” Newt asked a bit rhetorically. Pickett chattered gently as Newt rubbed his eyes. “I hope so too. I know we’ll find him.”

Pickett nodded, chattering gently up to Newt as they shared a smile. The two quietly walked into the room before Newt let out a small oomph as Tina hugged him tightly. 

“Are you alright Newt? He didn’t hurt you did he- when he moved the chair? If he did I swear-” Tina started, huffing as she looked over Newt for any injuries just like Theseus would.

“No Tina I’m fine,” Newt murmured, gently cupping her cheek as he lifted her face gently to look in her eyes. “I promise.”

The two stared at one another, Tina’s gaze became a bit mellower once she saw that Newt was fine, but still as fiery as if she was ready to fight Grindelwald again if he hurt her dear friend. Newt’s gaze was calm and reassuring.

“You remind me of my brother, he would always worry if anyone even looked at me wrong,” Newt murmured with a small smile.

Tina snorted softly, shaking her head as she knew what he was saying. Queenie would get angry if anyone thought wrong of Tina and Tina would get just as angry if anyone said anything about Queenie.

“Well, we’re family. Just wait until Queenie finds out what happened, she’ll make sure you’re okay,” Tina teased, watching as Newt practically shrunk at that. She laughed softly as they hugged one more time before she handed him his case. Ah, he felt much better.

“Ahem! We’re still here!” Wilkinson called out, making Newt flush a bit in embarrassment as Tina flushed a little but glared at him. “Anyways can you have that Bowtruckle out?

“Shut it Wilkinson, no one asked you,” Tina grumbled. Newt straightened as he gave a slight nod and held his hand close to Pickett.

“You did well Mr. Scamander,” President Picquery announced over the two of them. She gave them a firm glance as the two Aurors gave a nod to show they understood to stop. “I was surprised by your methods.”

“Yeah, who would’ve thought that game would work,” Fontaine remarked as Newt finally looked at the table. There were more Aurors than he remembered.

“You’ve met everyone here I believe Mr. Scamander,” President Picquery said as Newt let his bangs fall over his eyes as he shrunk a bit as every Auror looked at him.

“I believe so,” he murmured as Tina walked to the table before he followed her. He didn’t understand why they were all here though.

“They were a part of Director Graves’s team before Grindelwald,” Picquery explained as if reading his mind. “They wanted to watch the interrogation and volunteered to find Director Graves.”

Newt nodded as he looked at the pictures and maps they had on the table. It was a photo of the building where Director Graves lived. It was a mansion. Newt knew he shouldn’t be surprised as the Graves family was one of the original twelve Aurors for MACUSA which meant he would be old money. Still it was surprising.

“This is Director Graves’s home,” Auror Lopez stated as she took over the meeting. She glanced around to make sure everyone was paying attention, which they were. Even Pickett. “We were planning to check there but we did not as there are wards. We’ll have to disable the wards before we enter and even then we don’t know much of the mansion. None of us have been there so it’ll be jaunting at first-.”

“Wait,” Tina murmured, frowning as she looked at everyone. “The wards that are up, were they made by Grindelwald? And why would it be jaunting? Is it like a maze or something?”

“Excellent questions Goldstein,” Lopez acknowledged admiringly, giving Tina a proud smile before it fell into annoyance as she showed two pictures. One showed Director Graves with another man. The man was waving happily up at them while the Director stood calmly looking up at them. The second picture showed a wizard trying to enter but was blown back. “One was taken before the three month period which we’re certain Grindelwald infiltrated as Director Graves. The other was when someone from another department tried to see Director Graves, which was two weeks ago.”

“The wards are from Grindelwald or from his acolytes. It is jaunting as the mansion’s rooms are supposed to move if someone uninvited made it past the wards and into the house,” Lopez sighed, shaking her head. “We don’t have a map nor Director Graves’s permission to enter.”

“Then how did Mr. Grindelwald make it into Director Graves’s home?” Newt murmured, mostly to himself and Tina but it was loud as everyone went quiet.

“Are you insinuating that Director Graves allowed the madman in Mr. Scamander?” President Picquery demanded, watching as Tina quickly shook her head to justify Newt’s question but Newt nodded. He ignored everyone’s shocked and offended look.

“Grindelwald, he spoke of the Director as one would if speaking of a friend,” Newt explained as he looked at Tina who he trusted would listen and understand him. “Just like he did with Credence, he would talk to Credence even after hurting him as if they were close.”

“Just like with Credence,” Tina repeated, nodding slowly as she understood what Newt was saying. “He knew Credence trusted him and abused that trust. Yet with you, he was short-tempered, willing to hurt you even though you knew a lot.”

“Because I didn’t know or trust him,” Newt finished, giving her a proud glance as she gave him a proud smile. The other Aurors glanced at them, surprised though they knew they shouldn’t have been. After all, Newt and Tina practically took down Grindelwald.

“We know he knows how to transfigure himself so how do we know he hasn’t done it before? Who is the man in the picture with Director Graves?” Tina asked, glancing around as no one said anything. “Nobody knows?”

“He said his name was Dolion Hichester,” Picquery answered, glancing between Tina and Scamander as they pieced everything together. “He was an old friend from the war who came to visit Director Graves.”

“Dolion, contrived from the Greek word of deceitful which is dolios which could be further contrived into dolos, which means bait, treachery or dolioo which means to lure or to deceive,” Newt murmured softly, watching as everyone glanced at him again. 

“Is there anything about him anywhere in files?” Tina asked, biting her lip as the more they spoke the more certain Grindelwald was Dolion.

“We’ll have to check,” Fischer said as he sighed. “We’ll have to check all the files and ask other ministries.”

“Then do it tonight,” President Picquery ordered. “We will find all we can on Dolion Hichester and see what he has to say.” Every Auror gave her a determined look and nod before she glanced to the two. “Scamander, Goldstein.”

Tina quickly stood straighter as Newt just barely nodded to show he was giving her his utmost attention. “Yes Madam President,” Tina inquired.

“Good job today. Auror Goldstein, you stay and help with looking at the files, Mr. Scamander you head back to the Goldsteins’ apartment,” Picquery ordered, watching as Tina frowned and Scamander tightened his grip on his case.

“With all due respect Madam President, I can help more with this case,” Newt spoke up, watching as the Aurors now looked at him and the President.

“He can Madam President, he’s done so much and found so much,” Tina quickly backed him up, snapping her mouth shut as Picquery raised her hand.

“I understand, which is why he needs to rest up before the two of you lead the search party for Director Graves. You, Auror Goldstein, were trained to be an Auror, Mr. Scamander was not. I will convince the Council to give him special permission but that might take all night which is why he should go home,” Picquery explained.

Tina gasped before looking at Newt who blinked in surprise and glanced at her. The two smiled briefly. “We make one hell of a team,” Tina murmured as Newt chuckled but nodded.

“We do,” Newt relaxed as the Aurors started to file out of the office to look at files to see if they could find anything on Dolion. He waited a bit longer until it was only him, Tina, and the President. “Um, Madam President, if I may insert another request for the search.”

“Yes Mr. Scamander?” Picquery asked a bit warily. She dearly hoped that he didn’t want to let go of all of his beasts again.

“I have a beast- ow she is harmless Tina,” Newt murmured as he rubbed his arm where Tina had elbowed him. “She has a highly developed sense of smell and is able to track anything or anyone for miles. She will be extremely helpful.”

Picquery stayed quiet, watching as Newt met her eyes with an honest and determined gaze. “Alright Mr. Scamander,” she relented. “But only her. Your Bowtruckle may not join the search.”

“Pickett?” Newt murmured, glancing at Pickett who chattered angrily and huffed. “I understand, thank you Madam President.”

Tina and Newt turned to leave as Tina hissed at him for his request. “Oh! And Mr. Scamander,” the President called.

“Yes Madam President?” Newt asked, glancing at Tina who immediately looked worried.

“Don’t let any more beasts out into the city,” Picquery said, giving them a tired smile as Newt and Tina nodded. “Good night.”

“I won’t Madam President,” Newt assured. “Good night.” Tina let out a sigh of relief as they left to see it was only that. She was worried Newt might’ve gotten kicked off the search for asking to let another beast out.

“Can you explain to Queenie and Credence why I’m still here? I don’t want them to worry,” Tina murmured as they walked to the elevator.

“Of course, and please try to find some way to have even a little bit of sleep,” Newt added as they stepped in and Tina nodded.

“I will. Files Department for me, and Lobby for Newt Red,” Tina grunted as Red huffed at the two of them.

“Everybody’s going to Files aren’t they?” Red grumbled, harshly pulling the lever to go to the lobby.

“Have a wonderful night Red,” Newt murmured as the door opened to the lobby. “Good luck Tina.”

“Thanks Newt,” Tina murmured, giving him a smile as Red grunted but gave him a nod back to say ‘Evening.’ He watched as the elevator left before heading out as he took a deep breath and sighed. “We’ll find him.”

Newt quietly walked into a nearby alley once he was out of the building before apparating near the apartment building. He quickly walked over before looking inside to make sure Mrs. Esposito wouldn’t see him. After the coast was clear, he quietly hurried up the stairs before stopping outside the sisters apartment. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open and he was pulled in.

“Newtie!” Queenie quickly chirped as she hugged him before gasping and huffing. “How dare he! You’re not hurt are you honey?”

“Queenie please,” Newt murmured softly, sighing as he was once again subjected to being checked over.

“Don’t you get started with me, I’m making sure you’re okay because you Newton Scamander make sure others are okay before you even think of yourself” Queenie chided rather shortly.

Newt blinked in surprise as he looked at Queenie with wide eyes and his mouth barely open from shock. Queenie panted softly before she suddenly hugged Newt tightly. 

“I just want you to be safe honey,” Queenie murmured, trying to not cry. “Credence and I- we were so worried about you and Teenie. I saw what that man did to Credence. I didn’t want anything to happen to you.”

Newt nodded slowly, quietly rubbing her back as he thought of what to say. “Thank you,” he instead murmured.

It might seem like two simple words, and they were. But they meant so much. Queenie could see this as Newt let her see some memories, and feel how he felt.

“Thank you honey,” Queenie murmured as her worried tears became tears of relief to see Newt genuinely meant that he was fine. To see that Tina was fine. To feel Newt’s anger melt into relief and warmth from seeing Tina, then Queenie, and his excitement to see Credence.

“Oh! With all this worrying, I almost forgot to tell you about our day. Well first I have to tell Credence it’s okay to come out,” Queenie said as Newt quietly handed her his handkerchief. “Thank you Newtie.”

“Of course Queenie,” Newt murmured, smiling gently at her. He quietly set his case down as she hurried to tell Credence it was only Newt and that it was safe.

“I didn’t know that speaking to Grindelwald would cause people to worry,” Newt murmured to himself. A small but harsh pinch on his ear and chattering made him wince. “Sorry, I meant would cause beings to worry.”

Pickett nodded as he gently soothed the place where he pinched Newt. He chattered again, watching as Newt seemed a bit skeptical but said nothing.

“Thank you Pickett, I sometimes forget that I’m not alone anymore,” Newt murmured, giving Pickett an awkward smile as the Bowtruckle huffed but gently patted his cheek. “Yes, I will try to remember more.”

Pickett nodded, chattering more lively now as they waited for Queenie and Credence. He went quiet as they saw Queenie gently leading Credence back out.

“Now, let’s tell you about our day! We first went to the hair salon because Credence wanted to grow his hair and we did! Then we cut it!” Queenie chirped.

Newt nodded along her story, frowning a bit confused and concerned as Credence seemed to duck behind her while murmuring something. Newt glanced at Queenie who held up a finger and mouthed at him ‘One moment please.’

“Hon, I’m telling you, you look like the kneazle’s meow,” Queenie cooed soothingly, gently caressing his cheek as she gave him a reassuring, beaming smile. “He’ll love it I promise.”

Newt was about to agree but went quiet as Credence took a deep breath before standing straight up as Queenie stepped aside to give Newt a full view of Credence. His mind suddenly went blank as he hesitantly stepped closer to Credence.

Credence clenched his hands tightly as he tried to not bite his lip as Newt looked at him. He took a quick glance up at his light as he wondered what the magizoologist was thinking. This is one moment where he wished that he could have Queenie’s mind and feeling power. Legilimency, he thinks it was called that.

His new haircut was, rebellious one would say. Especially after his horrid one Ma made him have. This one, felt better. It felt more like him. It was different, and it made him feel better. It felt like him. He was nervous but Queenie supported him all the way. His hair was much longer now, his wavy hair seemed to flow naturally and the people in the hair salon complimented him so.

Afterwards, they went to the suit shops to find him new clothes. He wanted to keep the coat Newt gave him. He couldn’t just give it away or leave it out of his new wardrobe!

Queenie helped him look for suits and vests, which he managed to get a formal suit and robe. But nothing seemed to catch his eye quite like what he calls Newt’s blue. Not until he saw a vest. A blue vest.

He remembered how it caught his eye. For a brief moment, he was happy when he thought Newt was in the store with them until he remembered his light was with MACUSA talking to Mr. Grindelwald. He was a bit worried about buying it as the blue was Newt’s color. Yet, seeing the grey and blue. It made him smile.

“Credence,” Newt murmured in a hushed tone as he stopped a foot from Credence with a look of shy awe. Credence immediately looked into his eyes, hoping that Newt liked his new look. “You look- you look… You’re like a warm water siren.”

Queenie’s breath halted as she didn’t know what to say. Was that a compliment? Weren’t sirens killers? Didn’t in the books say that sirens killed people?! What was Newt thinking?!

“Y-You really think so?” Credence queried as he reached up and shyly touched his hair. The tip of his ears became a bright red before it began to flush down to his cheeks and neck down below his new clothes.

Newt quickly bobbed his head yes as he admired Credence quietly. The two were much too shy to say anything right now as Queenie felt relief before a bit of confusion. That was until she felt what Newt was feeling and heard what Credence was thinking.

Queenie was almost scared at Newt’s thoughts and feelings going blank when Credence stepped out. It was strange to see him or his mind so quiet and still. It wasn’t until now she understood why. 

Newt’s feelings then became mixed but a good mixed. It was awe of Credence’s new look, happiness to see Credence feeling better in his skin as well as seeing Credence not only keep his coat but feel comfortable to use his money, and a shy tender spark of adoration for Credence. Right now to Newt, everything was about Credence. No more fear, tiredness, wariness, worriment, nothing of the sort. It was just, warmth from seeing and thinking of Credence.

Credence was almost similar, yet it wasn’t. While Newt’s mind went quiet with fondness and ardor, Credence’s burst with tender endearment and passion.

Credence’s thoughts and feelings were screaming for joy and relief from seeing and hearing Newt love his new look. He knew from the books he hid from Ma, about sirens. So at first he was a bit confused at first but realized that Newt did compliment him. In his own way.

Sirens are known for their beauty and grace. For being the reason that sailors would fall to their doom because of said traits. But they were intelligent as sirens knew how to hunt and how to care for their packs. They were dangerous, but breathtaking. Newt called him this. Newt thought he was such. Maybe he was looking too much into it, but Newt was genuine with his words and Credence felt so flustered.

Neither of the two men spoke as they quietly admired one another. Queenie tried her best to not make a sound but couldn’t help it as her happiness burst at their developing relationship. She squealed happily as she hugged them.

Credence stiffened as he didn’t know what was going on. He glanced at Newt who was smiling awkwardly at Queenie before smiling up at him. Credence flushed more as he gave an awkward smile back.

“Oh! Why don’t you tell him about our day honey while I finish dinner?” Queenie suggested, a bit hopeful that they would talk more and maybe realize they love ored each other.

“I-I thought I was going to help,” Credence quietly protested a bit since Queenie had promised to let him help with dinner.

“Why don’t we both help while you both tell me about your day?” Newt suggested despite Queenie’s looks of ‘I’m trying to help you here.’

Queenie smiled sweetly as she nodded and twirled to show Credence how she made dinner. It seems that the two, despite what just happened, still didn’t think the other liked them like that. She quietly reminded herself of what Tina said of being patient. “See this is how I make the meatballs,” Queenie started to explain as she gently flickered her wand.

Credence watched with utmost concentration as she used magic. It was strange to see how quick and easy it looked. Almost too good to be true, but it was true!

Newt smiled as he glanced at Credence who kept following Queenie’s hands and magic as she finished dinner. He quietly set the table as he remembered the dishes and glasses were behind him. 

“Thanks Newtie,” Queenie beamed as Credence got up to help her make the spaghetti. She giggled as Credence watched Newt with the same amount of awe that he watched her with. Though as he watched Newt, it was a little more intimate. “Credence, why don’t you start telling him about our day?”

“Huh? Oh! Um, we went to the hair salon first, and the people were really nice. I didn’t know there were so many potions that witches use,” Credence mumbled as he slightly fiddled with his shirt’s sleeve. 

“Oh yes, you’ll see one day that we have potions for many uses,” Newt gently explained as he and Queenie sat down to start dinner.

Credence quickly nodded, straightening up a bit more as he got excited knowing he’d see more potions. He continued to talk about his and Queenie’s day, of their trip to the suit shop, then to Jacob’s bakery to buy some bread and pastries. They even bought some Chocolate Nifflers before Queenie took them all over New York to tell Credence about what they did with Newt.

“I’m sorry that they were lost in New York,” Credence murmured as he saw Newt flush a bit with embarrassment. “I don’t really remember what they looked like, but I remember they were nice.”

“Thank you, they’re safe now. Also, they are nice, if you’d like you can meet all of them again,” Newt offered as he started to help Queenie with the dishes. “Whenever you want of course.”

“Really?” Credence asked as he didn’t think Newt would allow them to go in the case again.

“Oh honey, Newt loves people meeting his creatures,” Queenie reassured as Credence chocked seeing that she heard his thoughts right now.

“Are you alright?” Newt asked as he gently patted Credence’s back to help him. “Don’t worry, Queenie’s right, I don’t mind showing you the creatures.”

“Sorry honey,” Queenie apologized for scaring him as Credence thanked Newt for helping him.

“It’s alright Ms. Queenie, I um, I just need to remember that you can read my mind,” Credence murmured, giving Queenie a shy smile as Queenie giggled softly. He was sincere in saying that it was okay.

“We can go right after I help Queenie with cleaning up,” Newt offered as he started picking plates up.

“You don’t have to,” Queenie protested gently but giggled as she felt Newt’s determination to help.

“I will,” Newt firmly stated as he smiled at her, carefully setting the dishes in the sink as he rolled his sleeves up. “I’ll wash them.”

Credence watched in silence while Queenie would make sure he stayed seated as she cleaned the table with magic and Newt washed the dishes by hand. It was almost, strange seeing Newt wash without magic.

“Some witches and wizards like to do things like that without magic, I don’t know why,” Queenie whispered in his ear as she picked up his plate and let it float to Newt. 

Credence jumped a bit before glancing up at her. “Ma always said witches and wizards did everything with magic,” he murmured before flinching as he remembered Ma wasn’t right. He just couldn’t help but think of her at times.

“Well honey,” Queenie murmured. “That woman was a wurp. Isn’t that right Newtie?”

Newt glanced back a bit confused as he was more focused on the dishes before Pickett chattered to him which made him nod. “Completely. She’s like a Pogrebin.”

The two glanced at him in confusion as he put the last dish on the wire rack to dry. “A Pogrebin is a type of beast. It is a demon that is quite fascinated with humans though it is really because the Pogrebin wishes to eat them. They tend to trail behind humans, and after a few hours the human will feel despair and futile. You don’t know you’re being followed as its large head resembles a rock,” Newt explained as he dried his hands.

Queenie nodded slowly as Credence looked a bit disturbed but fascinated nonetheless. “Precisely what he said,” Queenie tried, glancing at Newt who seemed proud with his explanation. “She’s a Pogrebin.”

Credence nodded slowly as Queenie and Newt shared a look of concern. “Credence,” Newt gently called. “If you’d like, we can go meet the creatures.”

Credence nodded much faster this time as he got up and tried his best to contain his excitement. “Yes please, Newt- I mean Mr. Newt,” he pleaded before correcting himself.

“Credence, Newt is fine, please I much prefer that,” Newt assured as he led Credence to his case. “Queenie would you like to come too?”

Credence nodded as he felt his heart race for not only saying Newt’s name, but for his light giving him permission to say it. He really didn’t mind. They both glanced at Queenie who shook her head. “I’m going to wait for Teenie if that’s alright,” Queenie stated as she sat on the couch.

“Of course,” Newt nodded as he opened the case. “If you ever want to come in, or if Tina arrives please come in. Follow me please Credence. Oh and watch your step,” Newt said as he descended into the case.

“Thanks honey, the two of you have fun okay?” Queenie called, waving bye to Newt before waving to Credence.

“Yes, bye Ms. Queenie,” Credence said as he glanced at the case before taking a deep breath as he climbed down. He made his way down the ladder as he reminded himself that this was Newt’s case and not some room Ma would shove him in.

“Pickett has been wanting to see you, as has Dougal,” Newt stated as he started to chop the meat into smaller bits. “Everyone will be so delighted to see you.”

Credence quietly glanced around, taking more in of the shack as he could see more clearly now. “Y-You really think so?” he asked, glancing at Newt who nodded.

“I’m positive, especially as they’ll see you right now with their food,” Newt explained as he handed Credence a smaller bucket with meat. “They’ll be happy to see you with food and want to meet you. If that’s alright with you.”

Credence nodded quickly again as he held the bucket tightly. He was going to do this job right. “Please, um, lead the way,” Credence confirmed.

Newt beamed as he nodded. The two once again went through the case with Credence able to ask questions as he met each beast in his corporal form. Newt answered each and every question rather enthusiastically as he was excited to see Credence interested in the creatures.

Credence was interested, and quite excited as he could actually touch the creatures. At first he was a bit nervous, not knowing how they’d react to them but Newt was right. With him holding the meat, and with Newt obviously trusting him, they were gentle and kind. He asked so many questions, he was surprised Newt wasn’t annoyed.

The two were rather happy in each other’s company, and would silently admire the other while going through each habitat. Neither realized how much time had passed until they were back at the Shack with the two shyly smiling at one another before Newt gasped in shock as he looked at his clock.

“Oh! Look at the time, it’s already 8,” Newt stammered in surprise. It felt like a few minutes had gone by. “You must be tired!”

“No!” Credence quickly said, flushing as he and Newt jumped in surprise by his small burst. He didn’t know where the confidence to say no came from but he meant it. “I-I mean, I just, thank you for showing me this. I…. I didn’t think anything like this could be true. Especially after everything I’ve done…” Credence looked to the ground as he was certain Newt would realize he was dangerous.

Newt frowned as Credence’s smile fell into a sorrowful expression. “Credence, nothing was your fault,” he murmured as he gently lifted Credence’s head to look in his eyes. “Ms. Mary Lou and Grindelwald are two awful people who pushed you.”

“But I did those things, I hurt and killed people,” Credence countered as he looked up at Newt. “I did that to them, not Ma or Mr. Grindelwald. I’m a monster Mr. Newt.”

“Credence, did you wish to hurt anyone else besides people who hurt you?” Newt asked as he caressed Credence’s cheek.

“No, never,” Credence murmured as he leant into Newt’s touch.

“Did you want to kill them?” Newt asked further as he used his hand to cup Credence’s other cheek.

“No, I just- I wanted them to stop, to leave me alone,” Credence explained, shutting his eyes tightly as he waited for Newt to call him a monster.

“Then how are you a monster?” Newt’s voice cracked from pain as he scanned Credence. He watched as Credence’s eyes shot open hearing the agony in Newt’s voice.

“You know what I see?” Newt asked before speaking as Credence quietly shook his head. ”I see someone who has suffered through so much. Someone, who despite all odds of being abused by people they’ve trusted, by people they’ve loved, is growing stronger every day. Credence, recovery, is not fast. It can take a few days, maybe a couple years. It can be easy some days, and it can be hard others. But it’ll come. Maybe you won’t have moved on from the past, but you’ll have embraced it and accepted that it happened. Then you’ll say, no more. No more pain. And when that day comes Credence, I hope you realize just how amazing of a person you are.”

Credence shivers at Newt’s words and nuzzles into his hands as he silently cries before nodding as his hands slowly wrap around Newt before pulling him into a tender hug. Newt smiles as his own tears quietly fall before he gently hugs Credence back. The two quietly took in Newt’s words for a few minutes.

“Thank you Newt,” Credence murmurs into his neck.

“Anytime Credence,” Newt murmurs as he slightly pulls back, just enough to look at Credence. “I meant every word.”

Credence smiled shyly, flushing as he realized how close they were. His heart starts to thump wildly as he pulls a little back.

Newt frowns but gently lets him go as he realizes he not only touched Credence without permission, but even hugged him without it. “Credence, I am so sorry,” he quickly apologized.

Credence’s eyes fell as he heard these words. “Wh-why are you sorry?” he inquired, hoping it wasn’t for the words he said.

“I’ve noticed that you shiver or flinch when I touch you and I haven’t asked if I could, I’m terribly sorry. I should be asking for permission to do so,” Newt explained as he let Credence go completely.

“I-I don’t mind! Really,” Credence almost yelled before quickly quieting his volume. “I-I just… haven’t had people hold me like that….”

Newt frowned a bit before his mouth went into an ‘O.’ “If you’d like… We can hug and such,” Newt lamely said as he was unable to think of what to say.

Credence flushed as he looked up at Newt surprised. “Y-You’d want to hug me?” 

Newt nodded quickly with a sheepish expression as he glanced away. “I’m not quite, what’s the word… receptive to touches or hugs at times unless it is with certain people,” Newt explained. “You are one of the few of which I am receptive.”

“Oh,” Credence simply let out as he and Newt flushed more. “I-I like when we hug… It makes me happier…. I-If it is alright, can we do it more?”

“Of course! Yes, that is alright,” Newt quickly assured, the two flushing more before nodding. “We should um, probably head to bed.”

Credence nodded again, quietly following Newt as he led him back into the shack and towards the bedroom. They glanced at the one bed before at each other.

“Do… you prefer to sleep separately?” Newt inquired, not minding if Credence takes the bed or if they share.

“Can- Can we share?” Credence asked as he slightly fiddled with his vest.

“Of course,” Newt answered, smiling gently as he nodded. “We can share.”

The two awkwardly turned around to change into their pajamas before climbing into bed. The two laid down looking up at the ceiling before Newt glanced at Credence.

“Credence,” Newt murmured, waiting to continue once Credence looked at him. “Today, I spoke with Grindelwald and… he knew a little about you.”

“What?” Credence murmured, he almost sat up from shock but instead turned his head to look at Newt. “Can I ask what he knows?”

“He knew your mother’s name Credence,” Newt answered, turning his body and head to look at Credence. “Her name was Carina Black…”

“Carina…” Credence murmured before turning his body to be comfortable as they now laid facing each other. “Are you allowed to tell me?”

Newt paused as he thought about it. “Well, technically it is confidential. But when have I completely listened to the rules? Though I know I can trust you to not tell on me,” Newt hummed as he winked at Credence.

Credence gaped for a moment as he realized that although Newt was a gentleman, he was a rule breaker. He couldn’t help but laugh. “I would never tell… Thank you Newt,” Credence murmured, smiling shyly at him in the dark.

Newt’s breath stopped as he heard Credence laugh. His heart fluttered once again as he felt wary of the feelings he was certain he was feeling. It was similar to the ones he felt for Leta, but different. Very different. And quite frankly, he welcomed those feelings. “Anytime Credence,” Newt murmured, smiling back before he closed his eyes to sleep.

Credence scanned him for a few seconds before closing his eyes. He was happy with where he was. Though he was a little afraid. His feelings were strong, stronger than he thought they originally were. And they were growing each and every minute the longer he knew Newt. Yet, he almost wanted them to happen. To hopefully one day, be returned.

One could dream, couldn’t they? The two fell asleep with a smile on their faces, their hands gently interlaced between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering how Credence hair grew/cut it’s between these two (I know it’s not from the 20s but I chose it because it looks super soft and fluffy on the top and well I thought it was a nice haircut. It’s like, neat but still rebellious which I feel Credence would be comfy with):  
https://logoonline.mtvnimages.com/uri/mgid:ao:image:logotv.com:654656?quality=0.8&format=jpg  
If you’re wondering which clothes he got, this is the top: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fd/3c/1e/fd3c1e63a3a7e788f110c9b73afebbbd.jpg  
Also I put in a bit of Doctor Who reference, because I love that show.  
So I cut it there as it was getting very long, plus I felt like this was a well chapter on its own. Next up, the search for Director Graves.  
If the links don't work, I'm so sorry and please tell me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day to start the search party. Newt is a bit nervous about how they will find Director Graves, but he is certain that the Director will be alive. Hopefully they won’t get lost in the Graves Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a moment of panic so this is a warning. There is also implication of torture, death, etc. as they are heading out to find Director Graves. Nothing too graphic though. It’s not going to be gorey. Just implications. Therefore, warning.
> 
> It's a much longer chapter so I hope that’s okay.

The next morning, Credence scrunched his eyes before they fluttered open as he heard giggling and whispering. “Newt?” he murmured softly in confusion as he didn’t feel Newt try to wake him up, and now that he was listening more closely he didn’t hear Newt’s voice.

“Oh, sorry honey,” Queenie murmured as she quickly hid something behind her back. “We didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Credence frowned a bit confused, and a bit nervously as he scanned her and glanced to her right to see Tina glaring at Queenie before giving him a small smile. “Good morning,” she greeted.

“It’s morning?” Credence asked, glancing to look at the clock that was sitting on the nightstand near the bed. Though it wasn’t a clock. It was, but it had pictures of Newt and someone who looked like Newt. “What time is it?”

“Six thirty in the morning,” Tina and Newt answered in unison. Though Newt’s voice was more of a mumble.

“How did you know?” Tina asked as she watched Newt slowly open his eyes and use the hand that wasn’t holding Credence’s hand to rub his eyes.

“I always wake up at six to feed everyone,” Newt clarified as he smiled at each of them. “Good morning everyone.”

“Good morning Newtie,” Queenie chirped. “Morning,” Tina hummed. “Good morning,” Credence quietly murmured as he sat up.

The two let go of each other’s hands as they stretched before getting out of bed as Queenie giggled more while Tina pushed her out. “Hurry up Newt, we have to get to the Ministry before seven,” Tina called over her shoulder.

“I’ll be ready in five minutes, I’ll then need ten to feed my creatures,” Newt called back as he looked through his closet. “I’ll have to rush…”

Credence watched as Newt gently set his clothes out on the bed. “Newt,” he murmured, waiting for the witch to look at him. “I-I can feed them for you. If you want.”

Newt quietly scanned Credence before he smiled warmly at him. “You don’t have any obligations towards me Credence, you know that right?” he asked.

The Obscurus nodded quickly before flushing as he looked away from Newt. The witch took a towel out which meant he was going to take a bath or shower. “I-I know, but I want to help.”

“Well,” the magizoologist said as he went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him so he could take his shower but still talk to Credence. “If you want to, then who am I to deny you? I’ll be happy to accept your help.”

Credence couldn’t completely suppress his smile. He was going to be able to help his light! “I um, remember a lot of what you did yesterday, should I do that for this morning?” he inquired. He wanted to do the job perfectly like Newt did.

“Yes,” Newt answered, smiling even though Credence couldn’t see it. But he could hear how happy Newt was. “You are precisely right. I have no doubt you’ll do a wonderful job Credence.”

Credence bit his lip as he reached up to touch his cheeks as they flushed from Newt’s compliments. After last night, everything Newt said and did just felt more… intimate. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t but Credence couldn’t help but blush.

“I almost forgot,” Newt said as the door just barely opened wide enough to let his clothes float into the bathroom. “I can’t take my case today…” Newt’s voice fell towards the end as he could feel his nerves rise. He wouldn’t have his case.

“You can’t? Why?” Credence gently questioned, his blush slowly falling as a frown decorated his face instead. Taking Newt’s case, it wasn’t right! It was like- like taking someone’s arm!

“Did the other witches ban you from having your case? They’re not going to try and take it from you, are they?” he asked with a hint of anger. Tiny wisps floated off of Credence as white started to take over his eyes. He wouldn’t let them hurt Newt.

Newt blinked in shock at Credence’s anger as he stepped out showered and fully dressed. “Credence?” he murmured gently before his eyes widened as he saw what was happening to Credence. “Credence,” he said a little louder.

“Huh?” Credence mumbled, before he glanced up at Newt who was looking at him shocked. “N-Newt? What’s wrong?” he asked frantically, getting up to help Newt or run.

“It’s alright, it’s okay Credence. May I ask, how are you feeling?” Newt gently asked as he walked up to Credence and glanced around for the mirror. “Accio mirror,” he whispered softly, holding his hand out for the mirror.

Credence tightly held his hands in fists as he tried his best to calm himself. “I-I’m…. I’m angry that you can’t take your case, at the ministry for making you leave it,” he answered truthfully. His eyes flickered down to the mirror as it zoomed into Newt’s hand.

Newt flushed a bit as he heard this. Theseus was always angry on his behalf, but he always thought Thee was exaggerating. He cleared his throat before lifting the mirror to show Credence what was going on. “It’s nothing wrong,” he insisted softly.

White eyes stared back at Credence as he could feel his breathing to become faster. “Wh-Why is it coming back?” he asked, looking to Newt for help.

“It’s alright, Credence, it’s alright, please take a deep breath with me,” Newt calmly coaxed as he gently lifted one of Newt’s hands on his chest. “Like this, inhale, exhale,” he said as he exaggerated the inhales and exhales.

Credence nodded quickly, trying his best to follow Newt’s breathing. “A-Am I going back to be a monster?” he asked, his voice quivering from fear. He didn’t want to destroy or hurt anyone else.

Newt shook his head quickly before he looked into Credence’s eyes. “Did you know that Bowtruckles sense which trees are good for making wands?” he asked.

This made Credence pause in surprise, and interest. He looked to Newt who was giving him the best, but most awkward smile he ever had. “R-Really?”

“Oh yes,” Newt quickly nodded as he gently rubbed his thumb on Credence’s hand. “They love to live in magic trees. Precisely why many wand makers bribe Bowtruckles with woodlice. So they could get enough wood for a wand.”

Credence nodded slowly, letting out a soft ‘oh’ as he processed this. “Did Pickett live on a magical tree?” he murmured softly, his hand slowly tightening to hold Newt’s.

“Well at first no, he was living in a regular tree,” Newt explained before he gave a lopsided smile. “Then I was declared his tree, and I am magic…. Are you feeling better?” he gently inquired.”

Credence nodded slowly, “I do,” he murmured. He was a bit surprised that Newt was able to distract him and bring him down from his moment. “Thank you.”

“No need for thanks Credence, I did what I had to and well it was my fault that you got so worried and angry. I should have asked if you wanted to see,” Newt mumbled as he slumped a bit from feeling a little disappointed in himself. He didn’t want to hurt Credence.

Credence frowned as he shook his head but Newt wasn’t looking. He took a deep breath again, building as much confidence as he could as he gently squeezed Newt’s hand and leaned down to look at him. “It wasn’t your fault,” Credence firmly stated. 

Newt looked into Credence’s eyes, the two quietly gazing at one another before Newt smiled. “We will have to discuss this when I come home, or should I stay?” he asked. “I can stay if you want.”

“You should go,” Credence gently motivated him. “I know you wanted to help, and I’m feeling better… Thanks to you of course,” he murmured towards the end.

“Thank you Credence,” Newt said. “I know it is a lot to ask, but may I leave my case with you? I don’t want it to get hurt either.”

“With me?” Credence asked. “I mean, yes, of course. I will take care of it as best as I can,” he quickly stated.

“I know you will,” Newt murmured as he pulled back from the hug. “I’ll leave you my notebook in case you have questions,” he paused as he handed Credence his notebook. Last time he was giving his notebook, it was to Tina so he could save the wizard standing in front of him. He smiled at the outcome of the journey before handing Credence the book.

“Thank you Newt,” Credence quietly whispered as he held his hand out for the book before watching Newt. He saw a brief flicker of Newt’s thinking face before Newt started to smile. He didn’t know why he was smiling, but he was glad he was.

“Oh, and I almost forgot,” Newt murmured as he hesitantly reached into his pocket. “I’m sorry Pickett, but you have to stay…” he said as he struggled to get Pickett out.

“You have to leave him too?” Credence asked, looking between the two in shock. Not Pickett too. 

“I do, we- there might be some of Grindelwald’s followers and they do not take kindly to beasts,” Newt said as he gently managed to wiggle Pickett off him. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Credence watched as Pickett chattered angrily at Newt, waving his branches at him as Newt’s face fell the longer Pickett spoke.

“Pickett?” Credence quietly spoke up, watching as Newt’s eyes looked up at him and Pickett turned to look up at him. “Newt doesn’t want to leave you, it’s obvious. But, he cares for you. I know I’m not Newt, but maybe we can wait for him to come back, together?” he tried to persuade the Bowtruckle.

Pickett huffed, glancing between Newt and Credence. After a minute, Pickett slumped as he chattered softly to Newt who lifted him up and held him close to his cheek as a sort of hug. “I will be your tree as long as you will have me Pickett, I’ll be careful,” Newt promised.

Pickett then turned to Credence as Newt outstretched his hand for Credence’s. Credence in turn reached back, gently holding Newt’s hand as Pickett walked over their connected hands like a bridge.

“Hello,” Credence murmured gently as Pickett waved up at him. The two wizards watched as Pickett climbed up to Credence’s shoulder before moving down into his shirt’s pocket. “I hope I’m comfortable enough for you,” he softly said.

Pickett chattered again, giving what looked like to be a thumbs up. “He said you are,” Newt confirmed. “Thank you Credence for everything… I know it seems, bad, that I’m leaving everything but it’ll be safer here.”

Credence nodded hesitantly and gave Newt a small reassuring smile as best as he could. “I understand… You, really care for them don’t you?” he asked even though he knew the answer.

“I do,” Newt hummed before his eyes flickered to Credence’s face then over his shoulder. “I also care for you,” he softly murmured.

Credence and Newt blushed a little before they hugged. “Please be safe Newt,” Credence pleaded softly, his voice cracking from worry.

“I will be, I promise,” Newt soothingly spoke before they broke the hug once more. “I’ll see you and Pickett again when I return tonight,” Newt said as a farewell while climbing the ladder.

“See you tonight,” Credence murmured as he watched Newt climb up. He sighed softly as he glanced around before rolling his sleeves up as Pickett peaked out of the pocket. “Time to get to work,” he said to Pickett and to himself.

Newt climbed out of the case before closing it behind him. “You didn’t eat breakfast,” Queenie pouted as Newt carried the case. 

“I know, maybe I could eat an apple?” Newt tried to bargain. He wanted to leave as soon as possible to find Director Graves.

“Not with an empty stomach you won’t,” Queenie huffed, glancing around before she narrowed her eyes at Newt. “How about a bagel?”

“A bagel?” Newt reiterated. “If that’s alright, yes please. Bagels are quite delicious,” he said as Queenie levitated one to him. “Thank you,” he hummed as he opened his mouth to take a bite.

“Time to go,” Tina said, pulling him out of the apartment as Queenie quickly followed him. “We have to get there earlier than the others since we’re the search leaders.”

Newt pouted as he took a big bite of air from the tug. “Won’t we apparate? I can do it,” he suggested as he tried to take another bite of his bagel.

“Nu uh Newtie,” Queenie shot down as she tugged him and Tina into an alley. “I’ll apparate us remember… Oops, sorry.”

Tina nodded as Newt sighed as his attempt to bite the bagel didn’t work out. He bit the napkin the bagel was in, but not the bagel itself. “It’s alright, it was my fault for not eating,” Newt said before they apparated.

Of course, the three made it to the Woolworth Building in no time. Newt and Queenie followed Tina as she led them to MACUSA Search and Rescue Department. As they walked, Newt took the time to take bites of the bagel as they entered the Department.

“Auror Goldstein, Ms. Goldstein, Mr. Scamander, I’m glad to see you are all- Are you eating a bagel Mr. Scamander?” Picquery asked as Newt took another bite of his bagel.

“I didn’t eat breakfast,” Newt mumbled softly as he finished the last bite of his bagel. His cheeks and ears flushed as he felt Aurors glance at him. “I tend to forget to eat, and when I don’t eat for long I get very tired if I don’t.”

Picquery nodded once as Auror Roche nodded too. “I do too,” he said. “That or I get a little angry. Very angry in some opinions.”

“You told me you would eat me if I even looked at your cookies,” Auror Fischer almost yelled as he threw his arms up. “Over cookies! And that was only one of the many moments!”

“You have no proof of the other incidents, therefore I am not guilty for the charges you lay upon me,” Roche quickly denied. 

Newt smiled in a bit of fondness as he watched the team laugh at this. They were a good team, and seemed almost like a family. No doubt because of Director Graves’s leadership.

Picquery sighed as she shook her head. “Breakfast aside, I am able to give you permission to have the one beast you requested for this mission,” she stated as she gave him a permit and warrant that showed he was allowed the beast.

“Thank you Madam President,” Newt murmured as he looked it over before carefully folding it and placing it into his coat pocket.

“Wait, wait, wait, he’s going to bring something with us?” Wilkinson asked, looking at everyone as if seeing who else thought this was crazy.

“He’s bringing someone with you,” Queenie corrected as she and Tina glared at him.

“Newt says she will be able to help us find Director Graves,” Tina explained to him and the rest of the team. “Isn’t that right Newt?”

“Oh yes, we will just have to wait until we’re at the mansion to bring him out,” Newt murmured as he gave a small nod.

“Good. I must also bring up the issue of Dolion Hichester. He was a friend from the war, but his name was Doyle. Though it seems that the person acting as Dolion forged papers to make it seem that Doyle was a nickname. We discovered his body in his apartment. It has been months since his death. There was a concealment charm on his body…”

Newt nodded grimly as he glanced towards Tina. She gave him a grim look as they wondered just how far Grindelwald went, and would go, to have his way. “Was his family informed?” he asked.

“They were,” Tina murmured as she looked at the table. “They didn’t believe us but we showed them everything. Minus his body. They’re… they are going to be allowed to see it next week...” 

Newt nodded slowly as he didn’t know what to say. He could only hope they find Director Graves alive.

“As you all know,” Picquery decided to continue with the mission. “Both Auror Goldstein and Mr. Scamander are in charge of the search. What they say, goes,” she reminded the team. “Is that clear?”

The team nodded as they all looked towards Tina and Newt before giving them a nod too. “We won’t let you down Madam President,” Tina declared.

Picquery nodded then looked to Queenie. “Remember Miss Goldstein, you are to leave as soon as Mr. Scamander hands you his case, you will then go home. Understand?” she asked.

“Yes Madam President, I understand,” Queenie chirped as she beamed at Newt who gave her a tiny smile.

“Good,” Seraphina hummed before she walked to the table and opened the lone box on it. She took out what seemed to be a gramophone from it. “This is your portkey to the Graves Estate. There may be a few of Grindelwald’s acolytes who decided to stay behind so remain vigilant.”

“Yes Madam President,” everyone said. They all surrounded the gramophone before Newt, Tina, and Queenie shared a glance. They nodded at once before everyone grabbed on.

Newt narrowed his eyes a bit as the wind suddenly picked up from the portkey. “Get ready to let go on my mark,” he heard Tina shout.

Everyone nodded quickly as they waited and held on as tightly as they could. “Now!” Tina shouted. 

The team quickly let go as they immediately started to move their legs as if they were walking on the ground. Tina gently grabbed Queenie who in turn grabbed Newt. The three walked down together as they descended slowly to the ground.

“So that’s the Director’s home up close and personal…” Fontaine murmured as they all glanced around to make sure everyone was here.

“Yeah, it seems like it,” Weiss answered softly. Newt glanced at the Goldstein sisters first to make sure they were fine before he looked towards the Estate. The photos did not do the Estate justice in its menacing beauty.

They were half a kilometer, or around 0.3 miles, from the estate. But he could see details in the Estate that the photo could not capture.

It was much bigger than he thought it would be. The exterior was painted varying shades of black. Even the tiles on the roof and ground were gray. It seemed to be two or three stories high, with a chimney and two towers. Vines grew up on the sides of the mansion and the towers. The garden in the front of the house no longer seemed well-kept, some plants were even dying.

The surrounding area seemed to be ominous woods, heavy with pine trees. The chirps and songs from birds living within the woods contrasted the darkness coming from the estate and the grimness of the mission.

“First we clear any remaining of Grindelwald’s fanatics,” Tina started as everyone went into a huddle. “We don’t want them interfering while we look for Director Graves. Afterwards, Fontaine and O’Brien will take them back to the Ministry to cells, the rest of us will look for the Director.”

“We will stick in groups of at least two, though we would prefer to stick together,” Newt continued. “Nyla will lead us to where the Director is being held.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but who’s Nyla?” Weiss asked as she looked between Tina, Queenie, and Newt. The Goldstein sisters looked towards Newt who immediately perked up at the question.

“Nyla is a Shirshu I have rescued and whomst will be accompanying us on this mission,” Newt explained with a tiny smile as he opened his case.

“A shih tzu? Why did we bring a dog?” Roche asked not unkindly, more confused than anything. The others looked equally confused until Newt shook his head. 

“Not shih tzu, Shirshu. Nyla is a handsome creature, and quite playful. Nyla,” he gently called. “Oh, you may want to step back, he is a wee big,” he murmured with a sheepish glance.

The aurors immediately moved back as they knew Newt tended to make a creature sound more cute than it really was. They watched as Newt smiled before just barely leaning back from the case’s opening as a pink star nose peeked out.

“Hello Nyla,” Newt cooed as he outstretched his hand. The nose gently sniffed him as some of the Aurors smiled. Tina and Queenie however waited as they knew that couldn’t be all.

They were right. As Newt moved back, the nose moved to follow the familiar scent. A large, muscular snout started to come out of the case the more Newt moved away.

Their eyes widened as the beast didn’t seem to have eyes. Not only that, but as it let out a whine it showed razor sharp teeth. Two paws with sharp claws reached out as it started to fully climb out of the case. 

“That’s it, that’s a good boy,” Newt cooed softly. He waited as Nyla climbed out of the case and nuzzled him. “Hello. Queenie if it’s alright, please close my case.”

Queenie nodded in silence from awe of the creature before rushing as she closed the case. Tina edged close to Newt, stopping as Nyla sniffed the air and turned to her.

“Newt?” Tina murmured, stiffening as Nyla took a step towards her. 

“It’s alright Tina, you see he can smell that I’ve been around you. If you could please come here, I will introduce you two,” Newt suggested with a shy smile.

Tina scrunched her face up in hesitation before sighing as she inched closer. She made sure to move slowly before glancing at Newt for what to do.

Newt smiled at her proudly before gently taking her hand and slowly putting it in front of Nyla’s nose. “Nyla, this is Tina. She is a friend of mine,” he murmured softly. 

Everyone watched as Nyla sniffed Tina’s hand before gently nuzzling it. Tina let out a small laugh as she looked at Newt with a smile. He gave her a nod before glancing at Queenie who took a deep breath and walked over.

“This is Queenie,” he continued to murmur, gently taking Queenie’s hand and letting Nyla once again sniff her hand before nuzzling it.

“He’s sweet, like a dog,” Queenie murmured as she gently pet Nyla’s nuzzle. 

“He is,” Newt beamed as he gently pet Nyla’s head. “He also has a stronger sense of smell. Shirshus have been used in the past to track and hunt as they can track a particular scent for miles.”

“Perfect for the mission,” O’Brien murmured. He stiffened as Newt looked at him. “I am not getting near him.”

Newt gave a tiny smile as he shook his head. “You don’t have to. I simply wanted to introduce him to Tina and Queenie. He will know who is not a friend.”

“He sounds like a riot hon,” Queenie murmured before she sighed as she held onto Newt’s case tightly. “Well it’s time for me to go. I’ll see you both back at home. Stay safe okay?”

“Okay,” Tina and Newt promised. They gave her a small smile as she held the gramophone again. They watched until she was gone before looking back at the team.

“Is everyone ready?” Tina asked. She waited until every Auror gave her a nod, then looked at Newt.

He nuzzled Nyla once more. “If it’s okay, we’re going to help them right now.” He waited a few seconds before smiling as Nyla gave a small purr and nuzzled him back. Nyla lowered himself, letting Newt mount him before getting up again. 

The Aurors looked at Newt in both shock and awe. Newt seemed so shy, yet here he was befriending a beast and being allowed to mount it. They watched as Newt no longer seemed shy and shrinking in himself. Newt sat straight and proud as he held a determined look on his face. 

Tina waited until he gave her a nod before she nodded and took her wand out. “Let’s go then.”

All the Aurors looked towards the Estate before they apparated right outside of the Estate wards boundaries. No one wasted a moment as they started to shoot counter-spells at the wards. Some bounced off while others managed to create small cracks in the wards.

“Is Newt coming?” Fontaine asked in between sending counter-spells. Everyone was looking up at the wards so they couldn’t tell where Newt and Nyla were.

Wilkinson glanced back before jumping as he saw Newt and Nyla coming towards them. “They’re coming in hot Arin,” he answered. 

“So are some of Grindelwald’s fanatics. Eyes sharp,” Tina shouted to get everyone’s attention. Everyone immediately looked at the Estate and frowned.

“We got this,” Fischer grumbled as he stopped sending counter-spells at the wards and sent multiple expelliarmus at the fanatics.

“We have to make them pay for taking the boss,” Weiss growled as she immediately shot multiple stupefies at them.

The rest nodded as they continued to put more effort into disarming the multiple levels of wards put around the Estate.

“How many are there?!” Fontaine hissed, ducking as a stray spell went towards her.

“I don’t know, but we can’t stop,” Tina grunted as she deflected a bombarda spell sent her way.

“Where’s Newt?” O’Brien asked as he still hasn’t seen the magizoologist.

“Right here,” Newt answered. Some glanced back and blinked in surprise to see how fast Nyla and Newt got to them. He wasted no time sending more disabling spells into the wards, stopping once in awhile to send multiple petrificus totalus and locomotor mortises at the fanatics.

Each and every spell sent continued to chip the wards. They could feel bittersweet hope at the hole forming in the ward. They were so close. They groaned in frustration as they knew they couldn’t apparate into the Estate just yet.

They don’t know which witch or wizard is holding the anti-apparition spell up so they couldn’t take it down. And they could tell they haven’t hit the witch or wizard doing the spell because none could apparate into the Estate despite the hole in the wards.

“It’s too high for any of us to reach! And we can’t apparate yet!” Fontaine yelled as she sent a stinging hex at one of the fanatics.

“Thank you for that Captain Obvious!” Wilkinson shouted, ducking and deflecting as a crucio was sent his way.

“Shut up Wilkinson!” Weiss shouted back as she sent another counter-spell into the ward. “Focus on getting the ward down!”

“I am, Weiss!” Wilkinson yelled before he sent a shield charm in front of all of them to protect them from the vines sent their way.

As they yelled at one another, no one noticed as Newt stopped sending spells at the wards or fanatics. He glanced up at the hole before leaning down to talk to Nyla. “Shall we go in and clear the way?” Newt asked softly.

Nyla nodded as he moved back to prepare for the jump. “Around… 5 meters high to the northwest,” Newt murmured as they moved back. He noticed Tina glance at them in confusion as she was the only one to realize he wasn’t fighting.

“Ready Nyla?” Nyla let out an excited growl before running. Newt leaned down as close as he could to Nyla’s body as he held on tightly. His hair flew back as his coat fluttered wildly from how fast Nyla was running. “Now!” Nyla jumped as soon as Newt spoke the word.

The Aurors and fanatics stopped fighting as they watched in complete surprise at Newt and Nyla jumping through the ward’s hole.

Newt never said a word as he gently pat Nyla’s side. Nyla went from being gentle and calm to fierce and snarling as his tongue lashed out at three of the fanatics. The fanatics fell to the floor paralyzed as Nyla landed and ran in a circle around the fanatics.

“Merlin’s tits,” Lopez murmured, making everyone glance at her in shock at her language. “What? It’s true! They just jumped 16 feet and took out three of them! It’s fantastic!”

The others nodded in agreement before they continued to take down the wards while Nyla and Newt took care of the fanatics.

Newt held his wand up as he continued to conjure protego totalums around him and Nyla as they circled the acolytes. As he conjured them, the spells formed a donut-shaped barrier with the fanatics in the hole while him and Nyla were within the shield. 

While Newt made the strange but effective shield, Nyla’s tongue would flicker out in random but lightning fast intervals to the fanatics making them drop like plimpy out of water. After a few minutes, the pair had managed to get every fanatic paralyzed. As the last fell, Nyla stopped as Newt gently patted his side.

“Good boy,” Newt cooed as he leaned down and gently pet Nyla’s nuzzle before he waved his wand to break the shield around him and Nyla. He glanced up as he felt the anti-apparition spell break once the last fanatic fell.

The Aurors stopped breaking the wards as they looked towards Newt and Nyla before apparating into the Estate. Wilkinson let out a whistle as he walked around before kneeling near the paralyzed fanatics.

“You did not mention that Nyla could do this,” Fontaine murmured as she glanced between Nyla and Newt.

“I didn’t?” Newt murmured, frowning as he thought about what he said. “I didn’t. I’m sorry. Shirshus have venomous tongues. The venom does not last forever though. I would say it lasts for a little while, only for a few hours.”

“Hours? Merlin’s beard I would not want to be on your bad side Scamander,” Lopez murmured as she smiled at him. “You’re quite the fighter. Thought of being an Auror?”

“Oh no, I would not like that,” Newt immediately shook his head before flushing as he gave an embarrassed glance to each of them. “No offense. Being an Auror simply is not for me. My brother perhaps, but not me.”

“Well if you ever change jobs, you’d be a pretty rough Auror,” Wilkinson grumbled as he and Roche cuffed the acolytes.

“He’s right, but I know you care for the creatures,” Tina murmured as she gave Newt a smile. He returned it before sliding off Nyla.

“Thank you,” Newt murmured as he glanced at the mansion before looking back at Tina. “Do we have the item?”

“We do. Roche?” Tina called as Roche nodded. Tina glanced over Roche’s shoulder as she gave O’Brien and Fontaine a nod for them to go. They returned the nod before apparating with the group of followers.

“Here is Director Graves’ coat. It was found in the Director’s office, but thankfully Grindelwald never wore this one,” Roche said as he gave Newt a box.

“Thank you,” Newt murmured as he carefully opened the box. He turned around and held it towards Nyla who smelled the coat.

“Can you help us find him Nyla? Please?” Nyla let out small hisses and growls before he nodded. Newt quickly gave Tina a smile before he gently rubbed Nyla’s side. “Please lead the way then,” he softly requested.

Nyla nuzzled Newt before he sniffed the ground and started to walk forward. Everyone followed the Shirshu as he led the way towards the mansion. He stopped at the door, waiting for Newt to open the door before continuing in.

“Wait a moment please Nyla,” Tina gently asked as she glanced around. The Aurors also took this time to look around as they followed Nyla into the mansion.

Nyla turned his head towards Newt who gently stroked his muzzle. “Let’s wait a moment,” Newt murmured as he glanced around the grand foyer.

The room was beautifully decorated. There were spiraling stairs leading up to each floor, in the center was a chandelier that had burning candles to make it look like flames. Newt quietly walked forward to look under the chandelier as he realized in the center was a phoenix made of gold.

The room reminded them of the exterior. The paint was dark shades of greys while the tables and chairs were silver. The sprinkles of colors were cases or paintings that showed nature or the Graves family. 

The room reminded them of the exterior. The paint was dark shades of greys while the tables and chairs were silver. The sprinkles of colors were cases or paintings that showed nature or the Graves family.

Even the wood around the door frames and hallway arches had an emerald green wood. The double doors were ash grey, and there were multiple doors. There were two sets on his right and left, one in front of him. It seemed that the next two floors had four sets of double doors.

“I can see why many think this is a maze,” he murmured to himself. He glanced to his side as he saw Tina looking at each set of doors.

“This is the easy part,” Fischer murmured as he and the others walked to follow Newt and Tina. 

“Let’s check these first,” Tina said as she walked through the set of doors in front of them. Everyone nodded as they followed. Newt glanced back at Nyla who quietly followed them.

As they walked through, Newt shivered before glancing around in confusion. “Did you feel that?” he quietly asked Tina. She glanced at him as she hesitantly nodded.

“Felt weird,” she murmured as she glanced at the others. “Stay alert. We don’t know what we might find.”

“More people!” Someone shouted. “Are they good or bad?” Another voice asked. “If it’s more of those fu-” A third voice started but was cut off. “No bad language!” A fourth shouted.

Everyone immediately raised their wands towards the direction that the voices came from as Newt searched for a light or chandelier. He instead sent a spell towards the curtains to make them open.

“Thank you boy, for opening the curtains,” The second voice said as light filled the room. “We’ve been in the dark for so long.”

Newt and the Aurors blinked to adjust their eyes as they realized they were in the living room. And on each of the four walls, were portraits of the Graves. Well of four Graves. No doubt each of the portraits shows the head of the family while they were alive.

The first picture seen when they entered the room was of Gondulphus Graves, one of the original twelve Aurors. Going clockwise, Hanae Graves was next, then Ciana Graves, and lastly Anselm Graves.

“The Graves patriarchs and matriarchs,” Weiss murmured as she gave each a small bow. The others soon followed her example.

“Are you with Dolion?” Gondulphus asked as he gave each of them a grim and scrutinizing glance.

“Grindelwald, the wizard’s name was Grindelwald,” Ciana corrected immediately as she glared at each of them.

“No sir, ma'am. We are Aurors. I am Wilkinson,” Wilkinson answered as he tipped his hat to her.

Everyone of the portraits scanned them quietly before sharing a look. “You are all Aurors?” Ciana asked.

“This one doesn’t look like an Auror,” Anselm grumbled as he pointed towards Newt who flushed a little.

“I am not sir,” Newt murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I am a Magizoologist. My name is Newt Scamander.”

“That is why you brought the Shirshu behind you?” Hanae asked as she leaned forward as if analyzing Newt more.

“No ma'am, I brought Nyla because we were going to rescue Director Graves,” Newt stated with complete confidence.

This made Hanae narrow her eyes at him. “How? The house will not respond correctly to you as you are not invited,” she reminded him. “Even if you search and use Nyla, you might not be able to ever reach the basement from getting lost so often.”

The Aurors huffed as they glared at her but Newt scanned her before giving her a gentle smile. “We will try everything. We will not give up until we go,” he murmured. “I promise. Please don’t worry.”

She pursed her lips a bit before turning away as she touched under her eyes. “I cannot help it. My great grandson is hurt yet I can do nothing,” she whispered softly.

“You can’t give us permission to go through the house? It won’t count?” Tina asked gently, reminding Newt and Hanae that they others were there.

“No, we’re simply paintings. Our permission would not count,” Anselm stated as he stroked his chin. “If one of Percival’s cousins gave you permission you might have permission for the day.”

“We can’t wait that long,” Lopez hissed as she looked at everyone. “They are scattered across the country.”

“Then we’ll have to follow Nyla,” Newt hummed as he gently patted Nyla’s side.

“Let’s go, the sooner we find the Director the better,” Weiss motioned towards the door. “Thank you for your time Graveses.”

“You’re welcome,” Ciana hummed as the portraits waved bye to them as the Aurors and Newt left.

“Ready Nyla?” Newt asked as he gently pet the Shirshu’s head. Nyla nodded before sniffing the ground.

“Alohomora,” Tina murmured as she waved her wand to open all the doors so any closed doors wouldn’t stop Nyla from searching for Director Graves.

The Aurors and Newt quietly followed Nyla as the beast moved through the Grand Foyer before going through another hallway. Another shiver went through all the wizards as they continued to follow Nyla.

“Is it me, or is going through the house just weird?” Weiss murmured as she glanced around for a draft or something that caused the shiver.

“It’s weird,” Wilkinson grumbled as he tightened his coat a bit. “Maybe we should make sure no one else is here, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tina whispered as she glanced around before looking out the window. “What in the world?”

Everyone glanced outside before their eyes widened to see they were on the third floor all of a sudden. “We were on the first,” Roche said incredulously.

“How did the house change? We didn’t even feel it!” Fischer hissed as he glanced back toward the hallway they walked through. 

“I don’t know, but we can’t stop,” Tina murmured as she hesitantly walked away from the window.

Newt quietly glanced around as he gently touched the house. He wondered how this was going on as the Aurors spoke to each other. There had to be something. Maybe a creature was doing this?

“Please continue Nyla,” Tina politely requested as Nyla continued. “Come on Newt,” she said as she tugged Newt’s sleeve.

Newt nodded as he followed her and Nyla quietly. He continued to glance around before looking forward as Nyla walked through another hallway. Would they change again? Another shiver went through each of them.

“Where are we now?” Roche asked as they looked out the window.

“The second floor, I think near the front of the house,” Weiss answered as she noticed the area where they were previously fighting.

“Are you sure your beastie works Scamander?” Wilkinson asked as Newt paused to look out the window.

“Nyla is perfectly healthy and is an excellent tracker,” Newt quickly defended Nyla before he ran his fingers through Nyla’s fur.

“We have to trust Newt,” Tina huffed as she gave Wilkinson a quick glare before nodding to Newt.

The magizoologist nodded before he gently patted Nyla again as they continued to follow him. They shivered once more as Weiss went to the window as soon as they felt it.

“Third floor again,” she informed them as Wilkinson frowned glancing at the doors and the decor.

“I think we went in a circle or the house brought us back to the beginning,” he grumbled as he approached a vase.

“What do you mean Wilkinson?” Tina asked as she glanced at him and motioned for everyone to stay close.

“Look at this vase, we passed it earlier. We went through this hallway,” Wilkinson emphasized as he pointed at the vase.

The Aurors shared a look before looking at Newt who was looking at the archway in front of them that led to another hallway. “Newt,” Tina called.

“We went through here Scamander,” Weiss informed as Newt glanced at them. He then glanced at Nyla who shook his head.

“I don’t think so,” Newt murmured as he completely trusted Nyla. “Nyla would have said if we did.”

“Nyla would- the beastie can’t talk Scamander,” Wilkinson argued as he stomped towards Newt. “I just think you can’t admit when your beast is broken.”

“Wilkinson!” Tina hissed, the other Aurors gasping as they hissed his name afterwards.

Newt’s head immediately spun towards Wilkinson who flinched at the furious look in Newt’s eyes despite his calm expression.

“Nyla is not broken,” Newt murmured before he turned and rubbed Nyla’s head. “Let’s go Nyla.”

The Aurors watched as Newt and Nyla walked forward before Weiss, Fischer, and Lopez followed but not before giving Wilkinson a harsh glare. Roche and Tina hissed at Wilkinson again as they followed Newt before Wilkinson groaned but followed everyone.

For a while the Aurors followed Newt and Nyla. They went through the mansions seemingly never ending hallways that abruptly brought them to the second floor, to the first, back to the third. It was a headache to try keeping count.

At one point, Nyla walked into a hallway that seemed to split left and right. The Shirshu sniffed both before whining as it laid its head down. Newt frowned at this before glancing up as he saw the group take the left path.

Everyone paused to take a deep breath as they realized where they were. They were back in the Grand Foyer.

“We’re at the start again!” Wilkinson shouted as he immediately glared at Newt. “You were both wrong!”

“Wilkinson! Enough!” Roche shouted, glaring at his co-Auror.

“Newt is not at fault, and neither is Nyla!” Tina hissed as she marched up to Wilkinson. “We chose this direction!”

“Well they’re not helping! And I was following all of you!” Wilkinson argued before he huffed as he harshly pointed towards Newt. “He’s not helping!”

“He’s done more than you ever have Wilkinson!” Weiss countered as she glared at him. Scamander was wrong but he wasn’t unhelpful. “He’s been helping us for a while! We were all following each other!”

“Look! He’s lost!” Wilkinson shouted in frustration.

Everyone looked towards Newt who was walking around. The magizoologist was examining the doorways and hallway arches.

“He’s trying to find a way. Look, I know we’re worried for the boss and tired from the fight but we have to work together,” Roche tried to soothe everyone.

“But he’s not helping,” Wilkinson grumbled as the other Aurors quickly started to deny this. The group went back and forth on whether or not Newt was helping.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that the exterior and interior have dark colors, yet this wood is almost bright compared to the rest?” Newt asked loudly, getting everyone’s attention.

“Now he’s going on about interior design,” Wilkinson groaned as he dragged his hand down his face before he took a few steps away to try and get his patience back.

“Newt, what are you talking about?” Tina asked a bit exasperated by everything.

“Can we go back to the Graves portraits?” Newt asked as he glanced at each of them. “I believe I figured the maze out.”

“What?” Wilkinson asked as he looked back at Newt. He ignored everyone’s glare or tired groan as he glared at the magizoologist. “You, Newton Scamander, figured out the maze that no one besides the Graves family knows?”

“Yes. I believe in a way I have,” Newt stated before he gently rubbed Nyla’s head. “Wait here please Nyla.” Nyla purred softly before he walked in a circle before curling up.

“Newt, why do we need to go back?” Tina asked as they followed the magizoologist back to the living room.

“I think they’re using magic to transport us,” Newt answered which didn’t clear anything. Tina was about to ask another question until Newt bowed to each of the portraits again.

“You’re back,” Gondulphus hummed as he scanned the Aurors. “You’ve given up?”

“No sir,” Newt said as he glanced at each of them. “I simply have a question.”

“Ask then Mr. Scamander,” Ciana insisted. “Don’t keep us waiting.” Each of the portraits nodded in agreement as they murmured to each other about the group coming back sooner than they thought.

“I’m sorry,” Newt murmured before he glanced at each of them. “May I ask who decided on the interior decor?”

This made the portraits quiet and freeze. They almost looked like Muggle paintings. “Why do you ask Mr. Scamander?” Gondulphus inquired as he raised an eyebrow at Newt.

“It is interesting. It reminds me of Slytherin,” Newt simply said, which was partially true. The colors selected did remind him of Slytherin.

“We did,” Hanae answered as she glanced between herself and Gondulphus. The first Graves Auror nodded as he continued to scrutinize Newt.

“I see,” Newt nodded at this. “I would like to ask, did you do yakisugi on the door frames and hallway arches?”

The Aurors looked at him confused as Hanae’s and Gondulphus’s eyes widened at his next question. “What’s yakski?” Fischer asked as he glanced around to see if everyone else was as confused as him.

“Yakisugi,” Hanae corrected softly as she now looked at Newt with a scrutinizing gaze while Gondulphus looked at Newt with newfound respect.

“It is a wood preservation technique,” Gondulphus explained as he saw the Aurors confused expressions.

“It helps keep wood from rotting and waterproof,” Hanae continued.

“It also helps keeps insects away and is fire retardant,” Gondulphus finished.

The Aurors nodded slowly. “Why is that important?” Lopez asked before flushing as Hanae and Gondulphus glanced at her. “No offense. I mean it's pretty cool but why did ya bring that up for the maze Newt?”

“And how did you know about it?” Weiss asked as she glanced towards the magizoologist who was beaming. “Why are you so happy?”

“I know because I’ve been to Japan to help a village that was having troubles with a kappa,” Newt explained.

“You what? You approached a kappa?” Hanae asked in complete shock and a hint of anger in her voice. “Are you always reckless?”

“I asked the locals what to do first,” Newt murmured as Tina nodded. “He is reckless,” Tina answered, shrugging as Newt gave her a betrayed look. “You are.”

“What did you do?” Hanae asked, wanting to see Newt’s knowledge. Not a lot of people knew what to do when encountering a kappa.

“The people gave me wonderful suggestions, varying from bowing, wrestling, or to give food. More commonly a cucumber with my name engraved on it,” Newt recalled.

“I put my name on a cucumber and put it into the river. Once the kappa came, I bowed. He-” Newt grimaced as he paused. “His water fell out and he became weak. I put water back in the sara and apologized as I did not want him to be weak.”

“We became friends afterwards. I would bring him food and he would teach me about kappas, a few languages, and medicine. He was quite polite once we became friends.” Hanae nodded as she heard his story while the Aurors looked at him with pure confusion. 

“May we go back to the topic of yakisugi?” Tina asked as she stepped forward and gently put her hand on Newt’s shoulder. “How did you know about it Newt?”

“Oh! I stayed in the village for a couple of days. One of the days, I was walking with a witch and her husband while we talked,” Newt explained. “We happened to pass by people burning wood. More specifically cypress. I asked what it was and we were allowed to watch. It was quite interesting, very beautiful wood technique.”

“Yes, some wandmakers in Japan use this technique to add color to their wands,” Hanae hummed as the Graves portraits glanced between her and Newt.

“Others would use it for their house, many witches and wizards to avoid having their house burned,” Gondulphus added.

“We would re-oil it over the years to ensure that it continues to be beautiful and be durable,” Ciana added.

“You used Floo powder on it, didn’t you?” Newt asked, watching as Hanae and Gondulphus smiled. 

“This boy is a smart one,” Anselm hummed as he scanned Newt. “Are you sure you’re not an Auror?”

“Oh no sir,” Newt scrunched his nose before shutting his eyes tightly, his ears flushed red then his face. “I meant no offense.”

“It’s quite alright,” Ciana laughed and waved her hand. “We know some people don’t like our profession.”

“Though it is an honourable one,” Anselm grumbled as he frowned.

“I apologize for any offense,” Newt murmured as he shook his head. “It simply is not the career for me.”

“You’re an adventurous spirit,” Hanae said as she nodded. “We did use Floo powder on it.”

“But only on the door frames and arches,” Gondulphus clarified. “The rest of the house is No-Maj yakisugi.”

“We do love the technique, it's quite beautiful in the No-Maj method,” Ciana chirped.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Weiss quickly said. The Aurors took a while to understand what was going on but they understood now.

“You’re telling us, you burned floo powder onto the wood so it will forever be a way of transporting through the house?” Roche asked.

“Yes, weren’t you following along?” Anselm asked as he glanced at the others. “Did they hear a thing we said?”

“B-But the vase! The shivers we felt!” Wilkinson piped up, finally finding his voice as he tried to make sense of the maze. “We went back to the entrance!”

“We repeated some decor simply because we like a certain vase or because we wanted to cause confusion, we can’t have people understanding the layout completely. It would be too easy,” Hanae huffed.

“The shivers were from being transported,” Gondulphus explained. “Our family was always targeted. We had to ensure people would be confused.”

“What about needing permission to go through the house?” Tina brought up.

“It was us leading people through. We make sure the Floo powder only listens to us and those we give permission to change the powders direction for themselves,” Ciana explained. “Such as saying, ‘We’ll be going to the dining room now,’ thus the halls will change to lead us there.”

“Grindelwald however abused the privilege to do so,” Hanae hissed as she glared forward. “He tricked Percival.”

“He did, but no more. He is in our custody,” Tina informed as she raised her hands to soothe the portraits who were all growling at the reminder of Grindelwald using Graves. They paused at this before nodding in approval of her.

“I have another question, did you block off certain hallways?” Newt asked as he glanced at each of the portraits. They all turned to him in confusion so he continued. “Nyla, he couldn’t find the Director’s scent anymore,” he elaborated.

“No, we would not have done that,” Gondulphus murmured as he stroked his chin. “We made sure anything that had to be hidden was far from the house.”

“Then why didn’t Nyla smell the Director?” Fischer asked.

Everyone frowned as they glanced at each other before Roche’s eyes widened. “A masking spell,” he whispered softly.

“Of course,” Tina agreed, rubbing over her eyes as she shut them tightly. “Then no one, including beasts would have been able to see or smell the Director.”

“Then we must go through the other door,” Newt murmured as he glanced at the others who nodded in agreement. “We must be going. Again. We’re terribly sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Anselm waved Newt’s apology. “Go. Find Percival.”

“Yes sir,” everyone said. The group left to go into the grand foyer Newt gently patted Nyla. “You can come along or you can stay here if you’d like,” Newt murmured. Nyla nuzzled him before curling back up.

“Ready?” Tina asked as she glanced at Newt and Nyla.

“Yes,” Newt gently pet Nyla once more before the group left to go back through the hallway with the split pathways. This time they went through the left.

As they passed through the right hallway, another shiver went through everyone. Partially from being transported. But mostly because the atmosphere was much more tense now. It felt different.

This hallway was much more ominous. The light overheard was flickering while there was a certain stench in the air that made everyone tense. It was a culmination of so much. 

“Nyla wouldn’t have liked it here,” Tina murmured as she scrunched her nose. “It smells like someone hasn’t bathed.”

“A bit of piss and shit too,” Wilkinson murmured as he glanced around. “What in Merlin were they doing here?”

“Ugh unicorn turds, this stench is so much,” Weiss grumbled as she and the group moved closer to each other. “It is so awful, it’s like something died here.”

Newt stayed silent as did the others. He could smell what they were saying but he also smelled something else. Two things in fact. One he usually smelled when he or a creature was injured, and the other was during the war….or in Sudan. 

“It’s because someone did die here,” Newt murmured as he pursed his lips. “At least one person did.”

They all turned to look at him as he slowly took lead. “Make sure to check the doors, have your wands ready for anything,” Tina murmured as she stayed on Newt’s heels.

The two quietly led the group forward as they opened a few doors. Once in a while, one of the Aurors would let out a gag or make a sound as if they were going to retch from opening the door.

In each room, there was a corpse. They were usually hit with the Killing Curse. The more unfortunate ones had signs of torture. Newt would rather not divulge in the details. He would simply close the door and use his wand to burn an X on the door.

“It’s the team who will no doubt come to clean up that there are people here,” Newt answered as he felt Tina’s inquiring gaze. She nodded before she and the other Aurors did the same.

They continued to walk further as they realized they were going deeper into the mansion towards the basement. And there was still no sign of Director Graves.

“Hey Newt,” Roche asked from the back, glancing at the others as they looked at him. Newt glanced back before looking forward again. “How did you know… that there were dead people? I mean, we could guess there were since we’re Aurors but you- you’re a magizoologist. You shouldn’t see this kind of thing.”

“Yes well, the war was not long ago and,” Newt murmured as he scanned the large wooden door at the end of the hallway. “....and when you travel for a while, you see things.”

The group shared a glance as they were worried for Newt. Hell, even Wilkinson was worried. The only time they saw Newt this grim was in his interview with Grindelwald. What has he seen?

“Newt,” Tina murmured as she remembered that he has seen awful things, such as the Sudanese girl’s death. “You don’t have to continue…”

“I’m quite alright Tina,” Newt murmured as he gave her a quick, tired smile. “The smell just brings awful memories to the surface.”

Tina gently squeezed his hand as he gave her another quirk of his lips. “Where do you think this leads?” Tina asked as they stopped at the large wooden door.

“Nowhere and everywhere,” Newt murmured as he desperately hoped that the Director was here.

“Weiss, Roche, stay out here and keep guard,” Tina ordered as she glanced at the others. “The rest, come with us.”

Weiss and Roche nodded as they stood alert at the door as Newt carefully opened the wooden door to show another set of stairs. The group shared another look before Newt ventured down slowly.

“Lumos,” Newt whispered under his breath. The Aurors behind him blinked to adjust to the light as he continued down. He took another deep breath before his eyes widened and he started to almost jog down the stairs.

“Newt slow down,” Tina murmured as she saw Newt start to almost jog down the stairs before he practically ran. “Newt,” she hissed.

The Aurors ran after their magizoologist as they saw him stop at the entrance to the room obviously struggling to enter. They felt themselves turn their head away as they also tried to enter the room.

“What is this? It’s like a Muggle-Repelling charm but for wizards,” Lopez hissed as she tried her best to shoot a counter spell at the entrance but she missed from not being able to even look at it.

“It is a Wizard-Repelling charm with a shield charm,” Newt murmured as he pressed his body as much as he could against the charm while shooting counter spells into it. It hurt to disobey his mind and to be against the charm, but he was able to point his wand directly into the shield this way.

“Grindelwald or one of his follower’s must have put it up before they left,” Tina grumbled as she tried to help Newt. “Help me get closer Newt.”

Newt nodded as he pulled her as best as he could while she pushed against the instinct to leave. The two were now pushing against the shield as they continued to shoot spell after spell into it.

At last, a faint hiss was heard as Newt and Tina fell forward. “Oof,” the two grunted as they fell down onto the floor.

“Are you okay?” Lopez asked as she, Wilkinson, and Fischer took this moment to gather themselves. Tina and Newt quickly jumped up as they nodded.

“We’re fine,” Tina answered as she rubbed her head but quickly lifted her wand. Newt did the same as he glanced around the room.

The large basement reminded him of the underground of MACUSA. There were many arches but this was obviously a wine cellar before. How did Newt know? There was a faint smell of wine, and there were broken and burned barrels to his left.

“Lumos maxima,” Newt cast as he pointed his wand towards where he believed the center of the room was. He and Tina blinked as they watched the ball of light shoot out before illuminating the room.

The basement was large. But Newt could see the walls, not only that but he could see that there were chains. None had people as far as they could see right now. But he could tell people were there as there was dry blood on the metal.

“Oh Morgana,” Tina murmured before she glanced back to see the other Aurors follow them. Newt quietly walked forward as he searched for any signs of the Director. “What was Grindelwald planning?”

The rest of the Aurors gasped in shock at the room and realized what it meant this area was used for.

“The boss, is he here?” Weiss whispered softly as she scanned as much of the left side of the basement as she could.

“Let’s find out,” Tina murmured. They all nodded as they walked forward to see if they could find the Director.

“I found him,” Newt breathed, making the Aurors head snap towards him as they watched him run again.

No one wasted time to follow him again as they watched him slide to kneel near Director Graves. Each one let out a choked sigh of relief as their eyes filled with tears.

“We’ve got you,” Newt murmured though he wasn’t sure the Director could hear him. It seemed that the Director was out cold. But he still wanted to comfort him, and partially himself. He shot spells at the chains, catching the Director as he slumped forward into Newt’s arms.

“He’s alive?” Tina asked as she walked to help Newt carry her boss.

“Yes I belie-” Newt was cut off as he was pushed down and his wand was ripped from his arm. It happened so fast, Newt was reminded of the time he met Nancy.

He tensed and stayed still as his own wand was pointed at his neck before being pointed up at Tina. Newt made sure to keep his breathing calm as he watched the Director be a wounded being who believed they were cornered.

“Get back!” Director Graves roared at Tina. “Get back! Now!”

Tina hesitated to point her wand at him but did it as she glanced between him at Newt. Newt gave her the tiniest of nods to which she listened.

“How dare you use my team's looks? Using Doyle, then my family, how dare you think I will let you steal someone else’s life?!” Director Graves snarled before he pointed it back at Newt. “If you don’t let me out, I will make sure Grindelwald knows I will not be his prisoner anymore!”

“Boss, Grindelwald is in MACUSA-” Fischer tried before Tina quickly deflected a Bombarda sent their way. 

“Don’t call me that! You are not Fischer! None of you deserve to be any of my Aurors!” Graves hissed. He pointed the wand back at Newt who kept his eyes to the ceiling. “Let me out. Now!”

“Director Graves, please,” Tina pleaded as she didn’t want Newt to get hurt but she didn’t want to hurt Graves either.

The Aurors gasped as their wands flew out of their hands into the Director’s hand. He snatched them as quickly as he could before pointing the wand back at the man under him.

“Sir you can’t really believe we’re not your team. It’s me, Eve,” Lopez tried with a shaky voice but flinched as her boss pointed the wand at her briefly.

Percival snarled as he was ready to shoot a spell at the man under him. The man was no doubt trying to be Theseus. But he was off. He looked similar, but different from Theseus. Beautiful, but he wouldn’t fall for any tricks again. Not after Grindelwald. “I warned you-”

“Did you know in Asian folklore dragons are praised and beloved. Typically seen as ancient legendary beings of wisdom and power,” Newt suddenly brought up.

Percival stopped as he looked at the man in confusion. Who said anything about dragons? Why was he saying anything about dragons?

“Yet in European folklore, they are seen as beasts who must be slain to save someone,” Newt continued as if he didn’t see the situation at hand.

“The truth is, dragons are dangerous to anyone who doesn’t know how to approach them, but they are quite intelligent, loyal, and breathtaking. You remind me of one Director Graves,” Newt murmured as his eyes flickered to meet Percival’s.

Percival flinched as he jumped off the man but kept the wand pointed at him. His hands trembled from how much strength he used to hold the man down and to take his wand. “You know nothing of me,” he hissed.

“No, I don’t,” Newt murmured softly as he stayed on the ground with his eyes up. “I merely know you have my wand, you are injured, malnutritioned, exhausted, your name is Percival Graves, you are Director of Department of Magical Security, and Head of Magical Law Enforcement.”

Percival narrowed his eyes as he couldn’t believe this man. Speaking about dragons then saying he knows nothing of Percival? As if Grindelwald would not tell his followers about him. They mocked him so much here. “Your leader starved me,” he accused.

“I have no leader,” Newt murmured before pausing as he thought of it for a moment. “I don’t have a side.”

“How is that any better? I don’t know where your loyalty lies,” Percival fumed as he couldn’t read this man. He didn’t understand anything about him. “What do you want?”

“To help,” Newt answered gently as he slowly sat up.

“For the greater good,” Percival sneered in mockery of Grindelwald’s saying. He’s heard it so much while he was down here. He was tired of it, hated it more than anything.

Newt frowned a bit. “What is the ‘greater good?’ I never understood what that meant, it means so many things to different people. Yet in any way, at the end, the end result is that someone will get hurt,” he murmured.

Percival took a moment to analyze the man in front of him. He didn’t seem to like Grindelwald but why or how was he here? No one should be able to enter the mansion. No one. At least, not besides Grindelwald and his acolytes as they mapped out the mansion.

Newt also took this moment to let his hair fall over his eyes as he scanned the Director. He could see how much these past months have affected him and his health. It was terrible if he was being honest.

“How did you get here then if not by Grindelwald’s map?” Percival finally asked as he glanced back at the Aurors as the ginger stood up.

Newt glanced at Tina who looked equally as worried but gave him a nod. “Nyla helped us. He’s a Shirshu,” he answered. He watched as the Director looked at him confused and skeptically. 

“Nyla?” Percival asked. Did this man think he was an idiot? “What in the world is a Shirshu?”

“Oh very pleasant creatures, they’re quite cuddly and playful though a wee big-” Newt started to explain before stopping as he noticed the Director looking at him more confused. “Would you like to see one?”

Percival tightened his grip on the wand as he glared at the man more before looking at the others. “You all walk in front of me. If I see anything suspicious I will be the only one out of here walking and conscious,” he warned.

Tina and the others gulped as Newt nodded. “Splendid, please follow us,” Newt murmured as he stood up slowly making sure to have his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Tina stayed quiet as she watched Newt nod at her and the others. She sighed before following his example as they raised their hands and started to walk back to the entrance of the basement.

“We have to warn Roche and Weiss and tell Director Graves to gain his trust,” Newt mouthed at Tina who gave him a slight nod. “Director Graves?”

“What?” Percival grumbled as he held his shoulder as he kept his wand pointed at the group. 

“There are two more Aurors ahead, Roche and Weiss,” Newt informed him, watching as Graves’s eyes widened and distrust filled them. “I would like to warn them so they don’t attack you.”

“Or you want them to attack me,” Graves countered as he dug the wand into the man’s back.

“No thank you,” Newt murmured as he glanced at Tina who kept glancing at him and Graves. “I would much prefer you stay safe.”

Percival said nothing as he tried to find the man’s angle but couldn’t see any besides the one he said. Fine, let him warn them. He’ll take them down if they try anything. “Tell them,” he murmured.

Newt nodded before glancing at Tina who sighed but glanced forward. “Roche, Weiss, the Director is with us. He…” Tina faltered as she didn’t know how to explain what was going on.

“He believes that we are impostors, but we are not. So please hand your wands over and put your hands in the air,” Newt finished. The others looked at him in disbelief but didn’t try to counter what he said.

As they approached the stairway, Roche and Weiss walked into view with their hands up in the air and wands in hand.

Percival narrowed his eyes as he quickly used accio to take their wands from them. “Keep walking,” he ordered. He stayed tense as he waited for the attack but nothing happened.

The Aurors and Newt continued to walk as they retraced their steps. Percival’s nose crinkled at the smell as he glanced at what was once his sanctuary, his home.

“I will make you all regret what you did to my house,” Percival threatened as he glared at the ginger who kept his eyes forward.

“Well you may have got us there,” Newt murmured as he glanced at the doors, ignoring the Aurors incredulous looks and Percival’s fight or flight reaction. “I may have burned the X on the door so the team knows which doors have… the deceased. We have to get them back to their families after all.”

Percival could feel his muscles stay tense as he waited for them to turn and try to overpower him. But nothing. He tensed the longer nothing happened. He couldn’t believe he was really getting out.

Newt continued to walk before smiling as they were once again back at the Grand Foyer. He immediately spotted Nyla who bounced up ready to greet them before Nyla started to growl as he realized Newt was being threatened.

Percival quickly pointed the wand at the beast as he was ready to stop it if it attacked. Though as he pointed the wand, the man he kept threatening jumped in front of the wand.

“Please don’t hurt him, he’s afraid. He thinks you’re trying to hurt me,” Newt immediately begged as he waved his hand towards Nyla in an attempt to soothe him. “Please let me talk to him. Please.”

Percival’s eyes flickered rapidly between the man, the Shirshu, and the impostors. He knew Grindelwald didn't care for beasts, so were these people his team? Who was this he has been threatening? He stumbles backwards as he just didn't understand who this was or what was going on?

Newt bit his lip as he really wanted to help the Director but he knew if he tried then it would seem as if he’s trying to attack him in Graves’s eyes. “Nyla, it’s alright,” he instead turned to Nyla.

The Shirshu hissed and growled as it sniffed at Graves then at Newt. “It’s alright, everything is okay Nyla,” Newt murmured softly. “It’s alright boy, I promise.”

The Aurors and Percival watched as Nyla’s harsh demeanor calmed down as the Shirshu nuzzled into Newt. The magizoologist cooed softly as he nuzzled Nyla back. “It’s alright, mummy’s here,” he murmured softly. “Mummy’s here.”

“Mummy?” Wilkinson murmured under his breath in confusion but flinched as the Aurors glared at him to shut up. Not that he, or anyone else, had much to say. 

Percival couldn’t believe what was going on. This man was talking to a beast, soothing it. Did he not see the sharp teeth? The claws? He could hear the Shirshu purring as the ginger scratched behind its ear gently.

“That’s a good boy. See? Everything is alright,” Newt murmured. Nyla purred softly before pressing into his side to stay close and ready to protect as the magizoologist glanced at Director Graves with a sheepish smile. “This is Nyla.”

Percival didn’t know what to say for a moment. His mind suddenly flickered to a time, a good time when he met someone with a crup. “Do you have a permit for that Mr.-?” he stopped as he realized he didn’t know Newt’s last name.

“Newt Scamander,” Newt answered softly. “I do for this day. I was allowed to bring Nyla to help search for you by Madam President.”

“Mada- You- you are with MACUSA?” Percival asked as he glanced at each of them. His hands and knees trembled as the tension started to leave. “Grindelwald is in custody?”

“Yes sir, he is,” Tina answered as she gave him a quick nod and tiny smile. “We’re your team sir.”

Percival laughed softly in disbelief as he realized he was free. He was saved. As the last bit of tension left his body, his eyes rolled back as he started to collapse. The last thing he heard was his team calling for him while Mr. Scamander called for Nyla.

Nyla moved with lightning fast reflexes the instant Newt said his name. The Aurors sighed in relief as the Shirshu caught the Director. Though they were still afraid to see the Director so still once more pressed against Nyla's side. 

“We should hurry to get him to a mediwizard,” Newt sighed as he walked over and checked the Director’s pulse. “He’s fainted from everything. We can take him on Nyla if you would prefer that.”

“Yes please, come on everyone let’s hurry,” Tina said as she rushed over.

She and Roche carefully lifted Director Graves from Nyla’s side as Newt mounted Nyla once more before carefully lifting Graves onto Nyla. Newt held him carefully as he gently took the wands and handed them to Tina. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Tina murmured as she handed the wands back to their respectful owner. Each gave a sigh of relief as they held their wands before tucking them away. “Let’s go.”

The group nodded as they walked out of the mansion. No one really took notice that it was late at night, and if they did, no one said a thing.

The Aurors apparated to the area where the portkey was. There, by the portkey, was Fontaine and O’Brien. They glanced at each of the Aurors ready to ask about the Director before cheering as Newt and Nyla arrived shortly with the Director.

Everyone held on tightly to the portkey, Nyla used his tongue to hold on while Newt held onto Nyla tightly as he curled around Graves to ensure that he didn’t fly off. 

They landed in MACUSA’s medical ward as Newt carefully lowered Graves down into the stretcher floating below them.

People were cheering and crying as they saw Director Graves was back but soon went quiet when seeing his state. Many Mediwizards rushed to help as much as they could to help the Director heal.

Newt climbed off Nyla as Queenie opened the case. “In you go,” Newt murmured as Nyla carefully climbed into the case. He glanced around as he realized the Aurors and Madam President were talking nearby.

“They want all of you to do a debriefing,” Queenie answered his unspoken question of what was going on.

Newt didn’t try to remind her to not see into his head as he nodded. “I suppose we can,” he murmured softly though he hated reports. Tina gave him a nod as he sighed before he followed her.

For the next few hours, he and Tina filed a report of everything that happened in the mansion. Well sort of. Newt wrote short and concisely as he wanted to leave.

Once they were done, they turned it in before leaving with Queenie. No one spoke as they went up into the apartment. A tired ‘goodnight’ was said to each other before they parted ways to their bedrooms.

Newt tiredly climbed down into his case as he sighed before turning. He couldn’t help the smile that came on his face as he saw a sleeping Credence and Pickett sitting in the chair as if they were waiting for Newt but fell asleep.

“Credence,” Newt gently murmured. “Credence,” he murmured as he gently shook Credence’s shoulder.

Credence’s eyes opened barely before they shot wide open as he saw who it was. “Newt!” He said, grunting as he had sat up too fast and they bumped heads. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Newt murmured as he chuckled softly. “I’m sorry for waking you this way. Though I don’t think a crick in your neck would be much better than being woken up.”

Credence flushed as Newt moved back so he could stand up. “W-We wanted to see you when you came back… But I think we fell asleep,” he murmured a bit disappointed.

Newt frowned a bit as he didn’t want Credence to feel that way. “Well it was the thought that counts, isn’t it,” he murmured softly. “Thank you for waiting for me Credence. I would have done the same for you if I’m being honest.”

Credence flushed as Newt smiled at him. “Really?” he asked, watching as his light nodded. “Th-thank you,” Credence murmured shyly as he felt his lips quirk into a shy smile. 

“Of course Credence,” Newt murmured softly before he gently hugged him. “Now, we should head off to bed. I’m very tired and no doubt you are from being woken up.”

Credence nodded as he was about to respond but the two jumped as they heard Pickett chattering at them angrily.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you Pickett,” Newt quickly apologized. They watched in silence as Pickett grumbled before sleeping again. 

Credence and Newt shared a smile and a quiet laugh at being lectured by Pickett before they quietly made their way to the bedroom. “Let’s go to sleep,” Newt murmured as Credence nodded in agreement.

They were still a bit awkward as they turned their backs to each other so they could change into their pajamas. But as they climbed into bed, it felt natural, less awkward. This time, they laid down to face each other as they held each other’s hand once more.

“Good night Newt,” Credence murmured, yawning softly as he quickly brought his free hand up to hide his mouth and flushed a bit embarrassed for yawning in front of Newt.

“Good night Credence,” Newt yawned quietly as he hid his mouth with his free hand too. He chuckled softly as they shared another shy smile before falling asleep once more after the long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super sorry if this was too harsh or hard. I just feel that Grindelwald would do this with his followers once he’s found a safe place. Just like he did in Paris with the family. 
> 
> On a brighter note, Percival is back!!! Yay!! The gangs- almost all together! I got to bring something from Avatar: The Last Airbender! I also got to combine magic with something I thought was cool when I saw it. Yakisugi is an actual way to preserve wood. I always thought it was cool and wanted to use it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries to find as much as he can about the woman while everyone waits for Director Graves to wake up. There is also a brief, but surprise visitor at MACUSA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for your patience! I know the last time I posted was April, it’s just school work got in the way and I had to stop so I could focus on school but it’s over so I’m back and ready to write! I will try to post more and get back into the groove of things! I hope everyone’s okay!

The next morning, Newt woke up slowly as he gently squeezed the hand that was still in his. He smiled softly as Credence shifted closer to him in his sleep before he felt himself panic a bit. 

How was he going to feed their creatures without waking Credence?

Newt laid in bed for another two minutes as he made a ton of plans; varying from simply using magic to levitate everything, though he wouldn’t know if the food would make it to its proper designation, or he would have to do the last option which felt the most terrible, wake Credence up. 

Neither were wonderful ideas, but he couldn’t think of anything else. Busy trying to find some solution, Newt didn’t realize that Credence was waking up on his own. 

“Newt?” Credence asked quietly. He had woken up from the pressing feeling that something was wrong. He immediately blinked away the grogginess once he saw Newt’s troubled expression. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-Yes, I’m sorry,” Newt immediately reassured as he gently squeezed Credence’s hand. “It was nothing.”

Credence scanned Newt quietly as he didn’t want to press Newt for answers but he also knew that Newt was worried about something. He didn’t know what to say, so he gently squeezed Newt’s hand.

Newt smiled as his thumb gently caressed over Credence’s hand. He understood what the squeeze meant. “I need to feed the creatures, but I- I didn’t want to wake you.”

The two flushed as they gave each other a shy smile. 

“I um, I’m very sorry for waking you,” Newt murmured as he quietly sat up.

Credence quickly shook his head. “It’s alright, I was already waking up,” he murmured softly.

Newt bit his lip as Credence flushed and started to fix his hair. “You don’t need to do anything,” he assured. “You still look like a siren.”

“Even with my m-messy hair?” Credence asked as he sat up. Ma would have killed him if she saw him like this. Just thinking of Newt seeing him unkempt, made him more nervous.

“One might say ruffled hair looks best,” Newt quietly teased as he glanced at his own hair before smiling shyly. “I like your hair like this too.”

Credence flushed a little more in embarrassment as he didn’t think of Newt’s hair as messy, more, wild but in a beautiful way. “O-Oh, thank you,” he stammered out. He frowned as he realized wisps were coming off him. “Again?” he gasped alarmed.

Newt nodded quickly before he glanced at Credence a bit concerned. “Deep breaths,” he whispered softly as he took a deep breath.

“I-I’m sorry, again,” Credence stammered a bit panicked. “I didn’t think that would happen. Again,” he said as he continued to take slow breaths to not panic.

“It’s okay,” Newt reassured. “It seems that it happens when you are feeling strong, negative emotions… Maybe we could counter it with positive ones?”

“I-I can try,” Credence murmured. He squeezed his eyes shut to remind himself that everything was better. He had new friends, like Mr. Kowalski, Ms. Tina, Ms. Queenie, and the creatures. And he had Newt. He could feel himself starting to calm down further the more he solely thought of them.

“You’re doing great,” Newt murmured encouragingly. He watched as the wisps stopped floating off.

Credence opened his eyes to see wisps were no longer floating off him. He sighed in relief before glancing at Newt.

The magizoologist gave a gentle smile before reaching for his hand. Newt’s hovered over Credence’s, as if waiting for permission to touch him. Credence reached up, gently holding Newt’s hand.

“I knew you could do it,” Newt murmured softly, watching as Credence flushed a little.

“R-Really?” Credence asked, watching as Newt nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course Credence,” Newt said as he smiled. “Though I didn’t do anything, it was you.”

“It was me,” Credence repeated slowly before he smiled. He glanced as Newt got up before glancing at the clock. It was very early. “Are you and Tina going to meet the Director at the hospital?”

Newt shook his head as he stood up. “I’m afraid not. We cannot visit him until the mediwizards allow it. Though I don’t know if the Director would want visitors right now. I was actually going to search for everything I can on your mother.”

The two were now silent as Credence stared at the bed while Newt got ready for the day.

“I… I won’t if you don’t want me to,” Newt murmured softly as he glanced at Credence.

“I- I want to know,” Credence murmured softly before he looked up at Newt. “Please.”

Newt nodded. “I will find out as much as I can and tell you everything. I promise,” Newt murmured.

“Thank you,” Credence whispered. “For everything.”

“Of course Credence,” Newt murmured. “I’ll take care of the creatures so please feel free to sleep a little longer if you’d like,” he said as he tied his bow tie.

“I will, for a little more,” Credence agreed. “Ms. Queenie wanted to visit Mr. Kowalski.”

“It sounds like you will have a wonderful day then,” Newt smiled as he glanced up at Credence as he got up ready to head out.

“I think I will,” Credence murmured with a tiny smile as he thought of how wonderful things are going. “I will.”

Newt smiled as he saw Credence lay back in bed. “Have a good day then Credence,” Newt whispered fondly. He waved his wand to turn off the lights.

Credence felt warmth at Newt’s whisper as he closed his eyes. As soon as the lights were off, Credence was swept into a light sleep. The next time he opened his eyes, it was because of the light knocking on the case.

He blinked once, before gasping as he scurried to get up and put his clothes on. Once Credence was fully dressed, he hurried up the ladder.

“Good morning hon,” Queenie chirped as Credence opened the case.

“Morning Ms. Queenie,” Credence greeted as he carefully climbed out. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up, but you can’t miss breakfast either,” Queenie hummed as she moved back to give him space so he could get out. “Breakfast is the most important meal so we’re eating.”

Credence quietly nodded as he stood up and flushed a bit as his stomach grumbled. “Thank you,” he said. 

Queenie waved her hand at him as the plates floated around them. “Oh no, no need for a thank you hon, really,” she kindly dismissed.

Credence felt a bit conflicted but nodded slowly. “Okay,” he murmured. He quietly watched as he was served food, warm delicious homemade food. Unlike the food from before. This was his new normal.

As they ate, Queenie talked about how she was going to go shopping as she wanted to get more groceries and to window shop. “Ready to go hon?” she asked.

“Yes,” Credence quickly nodded as he used his spoon to move around the cream of wheat before giving a shy smile. “I’m ready.”

Queenie beamed as she clapped and nodded. “We’ll have so much fun again. Are you taking Newt’s case?”

“I will,” Credence nodded quickly, glancing towards the case as warmth filled him. “H-He trusts me.”

Queenie smiled as Credence flushed at the thought of Newt before he shook his head to clear it. “The creatures also like me so I’m going to feed them lunch,” he explained.

“I bet they do,” Queenie hummed, smiling as she knew the creatures wouldn’t hate Credence. How could they? 

The two soon finished their breakfast before going shopping. It was fun just like last time. Since it was the morning, there weren't as many people so he felt much more comfortable. They talked, well mostly Queenie but Credence preferred it that way. He would add a few comments here and there. 

“Oh look at the time!” Queenie gasped as they passed a clock shop. “It’s noon!”

Credence nodded as he looked at the grandfather clock in the window. “Time went fast,” he murmured.

“I was having fun,” Queenie pouted as she glanced around. “I don’t want to go home yet…”

Credence frowned as he didn’t want her to be sad. “M-Maybe we can visit Mr. Kowalski if he’s free?”

“That sounds like berries to me! Let’s go!” Queenie beamed as she looped her arm into Credence’s.

Credence stiffened before relaxing after a couple seconds. “Let’s go,” he smiled. They made their way towards the bakery and both inhaled softly at the sweet smell that floated once they entered.

Jacob immediately noticed them once they stepped in. He and Queenie shared a shy, loving smile and wave as Credence flushed before looking away at the intimate moment. Though, a thought entered his head, well actually it was more of a wish.

‘I wish Newt and I could be like that,’ he thought to himself. That was until he saw Queenie look at him from his peripheral vision with a great big smile and her eyes twinkling. 

“You do?” she asked, barely able to contain her excitement any longer as she bounced in place.

“I-I-” Credence didn’t know what to say as his face flushed and panicked before he frantically tried to calm down but that made it worse. A gasp left Queenie before she quickly tugged him.

“Come on hon, this way,” she murmured gently in his ear. He nodded as he followed her. Credence tried his best to do the breathing Newt showed him but it wasn’t helping right now.

“I’m so sorry Credence,” Queenie said as she turned to look at him and hugged him gently. “I didn’t mean to- I just, I was happy for you.

“I-It’s not your fault,” he managed to get out between his deep breaths. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to think of how Newt showed him but he tried to not think too much of Newt as he knew Queenie would see.

“It’s okay to think of him, I won’t judge you,” Queenie reassured as she felt Credence’s turmoil, and saw a couple wisps come off him. “I think of Jacob a lot, and that’s okay.”

Credence didn’t say anything as he balled his hands into fists. His thoughts flickered between the memories of Newt before landing to the moment Newt said he was safe. Where Newt said he cared. That Credence was important. When they slept next to each other.

He focused on that last memory, thinking of how beautiful Newt looked. Of how lucky he was to be with Newt. The warmth that came with his light. 

Queenie said nothing as she watched Credence. She could feel the panic melt away as happiness, respect, adoration, and so much love, filled him instead. 

Credence slowly opened his eyes as he looked at his hands before looking up at Queenie. “I-I did it,” he murmured in shock.

“You did,” Queenie smiled before looking down guiltily at her hands. “I’m so sorry Credence, I didn’t mean to look.”

“It’s okay,” Credence murmured before gently putting his hand over hers once he remembered what he heard her say. “You said you hear it when the thought or feeling is strong, right?” 

Queenie quietly nodded as she gently held his hand between hers. “When it's strong, it's like screaming.”

Credence frowned at this before he hesitantly hugged her as gently. “It wasn’t your fault then. It’s no one’s fault.”

Queenie hugged him back before sniffing as they pulled back. “Thank you hon,” she said.

Credence gave an awkward smile as he nodded. He glanced as he noticed Jacob peeking inside before he came in and went to Queenie.

“Everything alright doll?” Jacob asked, glancing over Queenie to make sure she was fine. 

“I’m alright, Credence helped me,” Queenie reassured as she held Jacob’s hand.

Credence flushed as Jacob smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you Credence,” Jacob said. “We can go up to talk?”

“Let’s go,” Queenie beamed as she held Jacob’s hand. Credence quietly followed them, his eyes briefly flickering to their hands as he did.

They sat down once inside Jacob’s apartment. “Credence,” Jacob said hesitantly once Credence was seated. He glanced seeing Queenie’s nervous glance as she knew what he wanted to ask.

“Yes Mr. Kowalski?” Credence asked as he glanced up at Jacob then at Queenie as they shared a glance.

“I um, wanted to know if you were okay,” Jacob gently asked as he sat next to Queenie. “I saw the smoke thing coming off ya.”

“O-Oh,” Credence said, clenching his hands before he nodded. “I’m okay.” He didn’t want anyone to see and he didn’t want Jacob to be scared.

“I was ready to kick everyone out to make sure you felt okay,” Jacob said as he chuckled. “I was ready to close shop so we could talk with you.”

“Y-You would do that?” Credence asked, shocked at this.

“Of course! My friends come first,” Jacob stated as he smiled at him. 

Credence blinked before he again realized this was his new normal. He had people who care for him. He didn’t have people like Ma and Grindelwald. 

“Th-thank you,” Credence said as he fiddled with his sleeve for a bit.

“Welcome bud,” Jacob beamed as Queenie smiled to see everything was alright. “It was amazing to see you control it.”

Credence flushed as Queenie tried to not smile as his thoughts went to Newt. “I-I had help…”

“Not me honey,” Queenie said as Jacob turned to look at her before giggling as Jacob frowned. “Credence did it himself by thinking of happy thoughts and memories.”

“That’s a wonderful technique,” Jacob smiled before smiling as Credence’s stomach growled. “Anyone want lunch?” They smiled as the Obscurus flushed.

“I should actually feed the creatures,” Credence murmured as he glanced at the clock. “You two should-”

“Help you feed them!” Queenie chirped, making Jacob beam as Credence looked at them surprised.

“Can we?” Jacob asked, glancing at Credence to make sure it was okay.

“I-If you want to,” Credence answered while nodding his permission.

Queenie and Jacob beamed as they followed Credence into the case. Jacob sighed once more as he glanced around in the shed before following Credence out towards the habitats.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Jacob murmured.

“Me either,” Credence agreed.

“Let’s get to work boys,” Queenie giggled, watching as the two scrambled to help.

It took a while before they were all done, ending with Credence holding Dougal as he gently petted the Demiguise. They decided to have lunch outside to watch the creatures.

“So, are you also going to be a magizoologist like Newt?” Jacob asked as he bit his sandwich. “Learn how to use magic?”

Credence hesitantly shrugged before he nodded a tiny bit and nibbled his sandwich. “I want to learn how to use magic, and I know I’m going to travel with Newt.”

“That’s wonderful hon,” Queenie beamed as Credence flushed. 

“That is,” Jacob agreed, quickly nodding as Queenie bit her sandwich. “You get to be a wizard.”

“I hope so,” Credence murmured before a tiny smile came onto his face. “And I get to be with Newt.”

Queenie forced her eyes to not flicker towards Jacob but the man let out an ‘ooh’ which made Credence flush more. Credence took a bigger bite of his sandwich as Jacob hummed softly.

“I think I understand how you feel,” Jacob said as his eyes flickered to Queenie. “I would want to spend time with the person I love too.”

“L-Love?” Credence asked before gasping and coughing as he felt a tiny piece of sandwich go down the wrong tube.

“Credence!” Queenie and Jacob exclaimed as they jumped up and hurried to lightly hit his back.

Credence shut his eyes tightly as he felt the light hits, well they were more like light pats, so as to not flinch. “I-I’m okay,” Credence finally managed to wheeze out once he felt better. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Oh no kid, I’m sorry,” Jacob grumbled as he plopped down onto his chair again. “I should have worded that better.”

Credence didn’t say anything for a few seconds before glancing at Jacob. “D-Do you think…. Maybe he would maybe lo- feel the same? One day?”

“I think he feels something,” Jacob agrees before humming thoughtfully. “Though I don’t know if Newt knows about them.”

Credence’s shoulders slumped as Queenie gave Jacob a look before Jacob quickly shook his head. “I didn’t mean like that kid, I meant…. Newt is better with creatures than people,” he stated.

“Jacob,” Queenie murmured as Credence glanced up at Jacob confused. 

“He is?” Credence asked, glancing between the two.

“Well that’s what he says,” Jacob murmured as he rubbed the back of his head. “But I think the people who’ve met Newt and didn’t like him are full of baloney.”

Queenie nodded quickly as Credence frowned more. “Newt sees things from a different perspective, and he’s a good-natured soul. Which is why we love him.”

“Exactly,” Jacob said, nodding more. “Like Queenie said before, he’s a giver.”

Queenie nodded as the two watched Credence. Jacob couldn’t completely tell what Credence was thinking but he knew it was about Newt. Queenie could tell, well sort of. Credence’s thoughts were mostly of Newt but it was jumbled. 

“Who gives to Newt then?” Credence finally asked. Queenie beamed as Jacob tried to not chuckle at the outcome. 

“Well he doesn’t let anyone, so no one right now,” Queenie answered. They watched as Credence frowned more before flushing.

“D-Do you think… That maybe I could be his giver?” Credence asked as he fiddled with his sleeve. He would want to give everything he could to Newt. 

Jacob and Queenie smiled as they nodded. “We think so,” they answered truthfully. They shared a smile as Credence nodded slowly before flushing more. 

“D-Do you think he’ll teach me magic?” Credence asked, wanting to change the subject away from his, feelings, towards Newt. Does he love Newt? Maybe…. He wants to think about it more.

Queenie and Jacob nodded, letting him change the subject. The three continued to eat as the witch talked about various spells and what she thinks Newt would possibly teach. 

Meanwhile, in the Woolworth Building, Newt has been in the Foreign Witches and Wizards Records Department all day searching for Miss Carina Black but he’s found nothing yet. There were a lot of people apparently with the initials C.B and with the name C. Black. 

“I don’t understand Pickett,” Newt murmured as he scanned the file in his hand that had C. Black. It was Carisa Black. Not Carina. “Where is Carina? We should have passed her but we haven’t.”

Pickett chirped softly as he gestured towards the files then out then at Newt. Newt nodded as he put the file back.

“You are most likely right, maybe she was made a citizen,” Newt agreed before he finally left towards the elevator. “Excuse me Red?”

“What?” Red asked gruffly, as his eyes flickered to Pickett who ducked into Newt’s pocket. He said nothing of the Bowtruckle as Newt gave him a nervous smile.

“Do you know where I can find records of every citizen?” Newt blurted out. Red blinked at this before grumbling as he pressed a couple buttons.

“Hold on kid,” Red warned, waiting until Newt was holding onto the rail before he finally pressed the button. 

Newt smiled as they shot up. There were a couple of twists and turns before it went into a screeching halt. “Thank you,” he said as he gave Red a bow before stepping out.

“Y’welcome,” Red grumbled softly before he pressed the button and the elevator shot off once more.

Newt turned around as he walked to find the desk. He wondered if he should use the polyjuice potion before shaking his head as he knew Theseus would have no jurisdiction here. 

“How can I help you?” The receptionist asked as soon as Newt approached her.

“I would like to find a file of Carina Black?” Newt murmured, his eyes down as he felt her scan him.

“Are you a relative of Miss Carina Black?” she asked while typing at her typewriter.

“N-No but her son, was the Obscurial…” Newt murmured even softer as she finally turned to look at him.

“You’re going to write about him?” the woman asked, leaning forward as Newt nodded.

“I want to write a memoriam of him,” Newt answered, watching as the woman nodded before she slid him a key.

“Look in the B section,” she said before turning back to her typewriter. 

Newt blinked before hesitantly taking the key as he glanced at Pickett who shrugged. He didn’t want to question it so he glanced at the nameplate on the desk. “Thank you Miss Johnson,” he murmured before leaving.

“Please-” the woman said as she stopped typing, making Newt stop. “Please say something about squibs and children who are afraid of magic…”

“I will,” Newt promised softly before leaving once the typing started again. He walked through the files before he walked through the B section. “I hope we find something…”

Pickett nodded as Newt stopped in front of where C.B. starts. Newt glanced at the spines of each file before carefully pulling out and putting back any that had C. Black that wasn’t Carina.

“She has to be here,” Newt murmured to himself. He continued to search for her before stopping once he held a file that said Carina Black. He shared a look with Picket before opening it.

Surprisingly, there wasn’t much on her file. There were a couple pages, but nothing more. “She came from England,” Newt read as his eyes scanned each page. “No one knows if she married, she was planning on applying to Ilvermorny to be a nurse there.”

Newt continued to read in silence as he saw that although no one knew if she was married, they noted that she was pregnant. “Maybe a Muggle?” Newt murmured to Pickett. “Her family are rather prejudiced against Muggles.”

He continued to read, seeing that she had no emergency contacts towards anyone, she received citizenship two years after she moved here. She was studying to become a Mediwitch. “Nothing more,” Newt murmured as the last thing he read was her address, people she lived with, mentors, and nothing more. 

“Newt!” Newt jumped at his name being called before looking up to his right to see Tina and Madam President approaching. “We finally found you!”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Newt said as he gave a slight nod to Madam President before looking at Tina. “I was reading about someone.”

Picquery’s eyes flickered to the file in his hand as he closed it. “Researching about the Obscurial’s mother?” she asked, watching as Newt’s eyes met hers.

“It’s for a memoir for Credence,” Newt answered, his eyes briefly flickering to the file in her hand. “Director Graves?”

“He’s healing,” Picquery said, her eyes quietly scanning Newt as the magizoologist nodded. “We hope it will take as few as two nights, but it might take an entire week. He will be allowed guests as soon as he’s better. But that is not the reason for why we are here. Have you, written to anyone Newt?”

Newt frowned a bit as he glanced between them before shaking his head. “I have not,” he answered truthfully.

Tina glanced at Madam President who nodded. “Not even your brother?” Madam President asked, watching as Newt shook his head harder. “Then my apologies Auror Goldstein.”

Newt frowned even more in confusion, his eyes met Tina’s. “No,” he murmured softly to which Tina nodded.

“Theseus is here Newt,” Tina murmured as Newt bit his lip to not show how he felt. Which in all honestly was a lot, he was surprised at his brother being here, wary, and tired.

“Did he say why?” Newt asked, hoping it wasn’t to tell him how much better it would be to work at the Ministry.

“He said something about Peter and Eugene,” Tina said, making Newt visibly perk up rather than deflate as he nodded.

“Ah I know exactly why he’s here then!” Newt said as he rushed forward to find him.

Tina and Madam President followed him before watching as he stopped and glanced at Tina sheepishly. “I don’t know where he is though,” he murmured.

“Follow me then,” Tina said, chuckling as Newt followed her now. They walked past Miss Johnson, to which Newt waved to before walking into the elevator. Madam President nodded to Red who simply pressed the button. 

“Why is he here Mr. Scamander?” Picquery asked, watching as Newt waved at Red before glancing in her direction.

“Well, you see,” Newt started, as he didn’t want to say exactly why but he didn’t want to lie. “He has my… puppies.”

“Puppies?” Madam President and Tina asked, glancing at Newt who nodded as the elevator stopped.

“Yes, puppies,” Newt nodded as he waved bye to Red before following them. “I have two puppies. I left them with my assistant back at my house though, so I don’t understand why Theseus is here with them.”

The three nodded as they hurried a bit after seeing Newt start to get a bit nervous as he wondered why his brother was here. They walked to Tina’s brand new office.

Newt gave her a big smile as she opened the door before gasping as he was suddenly tackled. “Hello Peter, hello Eugene,” Newt cooed as the two dogs licked his face.

Tina and Picquery blinked as they were not puppies. Well one might be it had a beautiful red coat, but the other looked more like a white husky wolf mix than dog. “Peter, Eugene,” another voice called.

“Mr. Scamander,” Picquery said. She could feel herself want to facepalm as both Scamanders looked at her. “I mean, Mr. Newton.”

“Newt please,” Newt murmured as he gently pet each dog before giving them scratches behind their ears. 

“Artie, you can’t ask Madam President to call you Newt,” Theseus quietly murmured as he helped Newt up.

“Then you can’t call me Artie in front of her,” Newt murmured back, watching as Theseus looked offended. 

“I believe I can, I am your brother,” Theseus huffed as Tina and Picquery shared a glance before Picquery cleared her throat, getting the brothers attention once more. 

“Apologies,” both brothers say as they give each other a discreet nudge as if telling the other to behave.

“Right,” Picquery said before glancing at both dogs. “So these are the puppies?”

“Puppies?” Theseus exclaimed before Newt could answer.

“Yes,” Newt said a bit louder. “They’re my puppies.”

“May I ask why you brought them?” Madam President asked as Theseus nodded.

“These two are quite attached to Newt,” Theseus explained as the two dogs were dancing on their two front paws near Newt waiting for his attention.

Tina glanced at Newt who was obviously looking at the two dogs wanting to pet them. “Pet them Newt, you obviously want to,” she murmured.

Newt gave her a quick smile before he knelt and hugged each dog and continued to play with them as quietly as he could.

Tina glanced back up to see Theseus scanning her. She stared right back, watching as his eyes briefly widened in surprise before he nodded then turned towards the President. “They wanted to find him, so they would be restless, whine, and sometimes they’d escape to find him.”

“Escape?” Madam President asked, watching as Newt paled a bit and Thesues nodded.

“Though I’m sure they will not anymore, right Eugene, Peter?” Newt asked the two. The two barked once, nodding as their tails wagged.

Madam President gave them a scrutinizing gaze as Tina glanced between Madam President, Newt, and Theseus.

“We will give you the permits,” Madam President sighed. Theseus’s jaw dropped as Newt quickly bounced up and Tina smiled. “Auror Goldstein, help Mr. Newt file them please.”

“Yes Madam President,” Tina nodded, waving for Newt to sit across from her as Madam President moved to leave. Picquery scanned Theseus who wasn’t taking his eyes off Newt.

“You may stay with them,” Madam President said. “But remember, you are here on business, not vacation.”

“I understand Madam President,” Theseus said as he blinked before he sat down with Newt and Tina with shock evident in his eyes.

“Everything alright?” Tina asked as she and Newt glanced at Theseus. 

“Wow Newt,” Theseus said before frowning. “You don’t have a job here do you? You said-” 

Newt quickly shook his head. “You know I wouldn’t work in a Ministry,” he huffed before smiling apologetically at Tina. “No offense.”

“So you offend me?” Theseus grumbled, to which Newt ignored as Tina nodded. “It’s okay Newt,” Tina chuckled. 

“It looks like you have a lot of friends here,” Theseus murmured as he glanced at Tina. “You’re not going to move here are you Artie?”

“Of course not Thea,” Newt murmured as Tina glared at Theseus.

“What’s wrong with here?” Tina huffed, watching as Theseus smiled.

“I’m not here, and neither is Leta, Newt’s family,” Theseus proclaimed. “Family sticks together.

Tina’s eyes flickered to Newt who stiffened a bit at the mention of Leta but relaxed as soon as Theseus looked at him.

“We’re his family too,” Tina huffed. “Newt should visit us more.”

“Excuse me,” Theseus huffed, “Newt will visit us more. Right Newt?”

Theseus and Tina gave each other stink eyes before hearing Newt huff.

“I’ll visit both of you,” Newt grumbled, glancing at the two with a wary expression. “Eventually.”

“You better stay out of trouble,” Tina and Theseus said at the same time before glancing at each other. They laughed as Newt groaned. 

“Oh no, there’s two of you,” Newt grumbled as Theseus and Tina talked about how Newt disregards danger.

“Then he gets a kelpie! A kelpie!” Theseus huffed, throwing his arms up as Tina laughed.

“Gertrude is a pleasant Kelpie,” Newt defended. Tina wiped her tears as she glanced at the paperwork before giving them to Newt.

Newt quietly filled them out as Tina and Theseus continued to talk. “They’re so mean,” Newt grumbled to Pickett, Peter, and Eugene before handing the papers back to Tina.

Tina scanned them before frowning as she stared at the species. “Newt you put Bul-Gae and Raiju,” she said before looking up at Newt then at the dogs.

“Yes, that’s what they are,” Newt beamed as Theseus dragged his hands over his face.

“They’re not Muggle dogs are they?” Theseus asked as if dreading the answer.

“No,” Newt smiled as he reached and took Peter’s collar off. Rather than a large husky mix, there stood a wolf with lightning lightly crackling on its body but never coming off Peter.

“Oh Merlin/Morgana,” Theseus and Tina murmured as Peter barked, making more lightning crackle in his mouth.

Newt then took off Eugene’s collar. Eugene’s stature was the same, but his fur looked almost like cracked earth with fire rather than fur. 

“Newt!” Theseus and Tina shrieked as they reached to pick Eugene up before gasping as he jumped over them towards Newt.

“What?” Newt glanced up as Eugene sat next to him. “They can control themselves. Well Eugene can, Peter can’t control his lightning when he lands.”

“Why did they look like regular dogs?” Tina asked as Theseus looked so frazzled but also tired. “Don’t let them jump or burn anything,” Theseus grumbled.

“They wouldn’t do it on purpose,” Newt grumbled before smiling at Tina as he showed the collars. “They have charms to make sure they’ll be disguised. Their powers will also be muted. It’s temporary but it works.”

“I carried them here,” Theseus whined as he looked at Newt who nodded. “You told me you got them two years ago.”

“I rescued them three years ago,” Newt corrected before smiling innocently at Theseus’s glare. 

“Well we can’t do anything now,” Tina sighed as she glanced at the permits. “They’re technically allowed here. Just, keep their collars on around No-Majs.”

“I will,” Newt agreed while Theseus mouthed ‘No-Majs’ to himself.

A bell rang out making Tina and Newt glance up as Theseus huffed as he took out a pocket watch. “That was my alarm to get back to work,” he grumbled as he stood up. “Please make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble,” he asked Tina.

“Theseus!” Newt exclaimed to which Tina and Theseus ignored. “I will,” Tina promised as Newt dragged his hands over his face to which Pickett chattered. “Thank you,” Newt murmured.

Peter and Eugene barked as Theseus got up before quieting as Newt did too. “Take care little brother,” Theseus murmured as he hugged Newt tightly.

Newt was a bit stiff but he hugged Theseus back slowly, nodding as he gently patted his brother’s back. “You too Thea,” Newt murmured.

The two smiled at each other before Theseus gently petted the two ‘dogs’ once more then left. Newt sighed as he and Tina shared a glance.

“You two are nothing alike,” Tina murmured as Newt glanced away and hid behind his bangs. “It’s nothing bad.” Newt’s eyes flickered at her. “Promise. My life won’t be as exciting without you.”

Newt smiled before he nodded as he sighed. “I should take them to the case,” he murmured while glancing at the two before smiling. “Let’s go home?”

Tina nodded as Newt got up and put their collars back on. “Peter, Eugene, this is Tina,” he introduced. The two sniffed her hand as she kneeled before gently nipping her hand.

“Newt?” Tina asked, glancing at him as Peter nipped her right, sending the tiniest of shocks, while Eugene nipped her left, making it a bit warmer.

“They like you!” Newt beamed as Pickett chattered. “He’s right, maybe they’ll let you walk them.”

Tina shook her head but accepted Eugene’s leash. The two walked out of Tina’s office before walking home. They couldn’t apparate with the two. Well they could, but Newt warned that Peter would let out lightning if they landed so it was better to not.

“I’m home,” Tina called out, though she knew Queenie could hear her thoughts about her and Newt arriving with two new guests.

“Puppies!” Queenie sang as she came out with Credence behind her who glanced at the two dogs in confusion.

“Careful,” Tina murmured as Queenie immediately reached to hug them.

Queenie stopped as Peter and Eugene looked ready to run before looking at Newt. Newt looked back a bit confused before realizing that she was waiting for directions.

“Oh! Offer your hand to them, to show respect,” Newt informed before demonstrating. Both Peter and Eugene immediately started licking his face as Queenie bounced ready to pet them both.

“Do it with me hon,” Queenie whispered to Credence who looked excited for two new creatures but was hesitant. 

“I-I don’t know-” Credence murmured before flushing as Newt smiled warmly at him then cleared his throat softly. “I mean if it’s alright..”

“Your turn,” Newt said as he pet Eugene and Peter behind their ears. The two glanced between Newt, then at Credence and Queenie, who carefully kneeled before offering their hands. 

The two looked up at Newt who gave the tiniest of nods. They cautiously moved closer before sniffing Queenie and Credence’s hands.

Queenie bit her lip to not squeal as it felt ticklish. Credence bit his lip as his hand shook a bit but kept his hand outstretched as he patiently waited as he did want to pet them. After a few seconds, they both felt the warmth and sparks in their hands making Queenie squeal and Credence laugh under his breath. 

“You both did wonderfully,” Newt beamed before he leaned closer to Credence. “I knew they would love you” Newt whispered under his breath.

Credence couldn’t help it as he smiled wider and pet one of them. “What’s their name?” he asked.

“The one you are petting is Peter, he is a Raiju,” Newt informed as he reached over and carefully took off Peter’s leash.

Credence’s eyes widened as in front of him was a dog that yipped happily at him, leaning in for more pets. He continued to pet Raiju as his eyes widened and sparkled at the tiny crackles of lightning coming off the dog. “He’s beautiful,” he murmured.

“He is,” Newt murmured, his eyes flickering between Peter and Credence before he reached to take Eugene’s collar off. “Both are quite beautiful, Eugene here is a Bul-Gae.”

“Wow,” Queenie cooed as Eugene wagged his tail as she pet him. “Wait, where did you get them? Was there a case about them?”

“Theseus, Newt’s brother, brought them,” Tina explained. Newt nodded silently as Queenie and Credence looked at him.

Queenie felt the mixed feelings coming from Newt. She was about to say something until Credence reached over to Newt. 

The Obscurial gently squeezed the magizoologist’s hand, making Newt glance up at him. Credence gave a shy smile, making Newt’s thoughts of his brother dim to instead fill with happiness again. 

“I got Peter first three years ago when I was travelling in Japan. I was running to get out of the storm when I saw someone get struck by lightning,” Newt started to tell. “I ran over to make sure the man was alright, when all of a sudden a puppy came out of his stomach and was jumping around on the trees and buildings. I followed him as much as I could as I wanted to study him. I then realized that Peter was the runt of the litter. I was surprised, but I decided to follow him more, but this time to feed him, to make sure he drank enough water. Soon enough, he was following me. I did not know that Peter belonged to the god Raijin.”

“Morgana Newt, you’ve met a God?” Queenie, Tina, and Credence gaped at him. Newt nodded, smiling awkwardly at their starry eyed looks.

“I met two actually,” Newt murmured as he flushed before clearing his throat. “Well I decided to ask if I could keep Peter. Raijin agreed, if I could make 100 talisman that he and the head monk approved of. He gave me a week so I went right to work. It took many splinters, bandages, and trial of error, nights awake, but I managed to get approval for both.”

They all aw’ed softly at the story before glancing at Eugene who moved to curl around Newt. “Eugene here was from Korea, as someone said I should go there to check on a friend, so I did. I found Eugene sitting and whining with his mouth frozen shut,” Newt explained. Everyone gasped at this. “I stayed, warming his mouth as much as I could before deciding to talk to whoever his owner was, if he had one. He seemed reluctant to go back, which I understood as a man was yelling at him as soon as we arrived. I realized that we were in the Kingdom of Darkness, and that the man was the King of Gamangnara, or the Dark World.”

“Don’t tell me you stole him from a god,” Tina murmured, almost as if pleading. 

“Rescued,” Newt murmured, winking at Credence and Queenie who giggled at his choice of word. “I did not steal him. I wanted to argue, but I could tell this man was a bit stubborn so I prayed. I prayed for Eugene. For the other Bul-Gaes he had. The King was reluctant as he did not want to stop. So I kept praying. I kept coming back and praying. I annoyed him so much he said he would grant my prayer, if and only if I managed to get a ray of sunlight or moonlight.”

“But that’s impossible,” Queenie murmured as Tina nodded. Credence frowned, glancing at Eugene who glanced up.

“Not for Newt,” Credence murmured, making Newt smile warmly at him as he did a small shrug.

“I did what I could,” Newt said. “I remembered that one could keep a memory of something alive within a certain orb, a Memory Orb. Not the one with ashes, the one with memories. I waited until a full moon, then looked at the moon all night. Peter helped me stay awake. I transferred my memory into the orb then handed it over to the King. He then said it was not fully the moon, so he will not try to send them every month. Not only that, but he allowed Eugene to come with me.”

“That was amazing,” Tina and Queenie murmured softly as they pet both dogs.

“You were so brave,” Credence murmured as he started at Newt who flushed.

“O-Oh no, I simply did the right thing,” Newt deflected, flushing as the three of them stared at him.

“Honey, you were heroic,” Queenie huffed as Newt glanced down at the dogs.

“Doing the right thing is heroic,” Credence murmured, watching as Newt flushed more before he smiled.

“Thank you, all of you,” Newt murmured before smiling wider. “How was your day Queenie, Credence?”

“It was wonderful!” Queenie chirped, her eyes flickering towards Credence for the briefest of seconds. She wished that Tina and Newt didn’t notice, but she felt Tina’s suspicion and Newt’s confusion immediately.

“I um… The wisps came out again,” Credence murmured. Tina gasped as Newt blinked in surprise.

“Are you okay?” Tina asked before regretting it as Credence fidgeted. “I mean-”

“I’m okay,” Credence murmured before glancing up at them. “I managed to stop myself, with Queenie’s help.”

“That is amazing Credence,” Newt beamed, making Credence flush as Newt smiled enthusiastically. “May I ask how?”

“O-Oh, um, ahem,” Credence coughed a couple of times before smiling shyly as Queenie gave him a subtle nod. “I thought happy thoughts… of someone.

“Ah,” Newt hummed before smiling. “Like a couple of vampires I knew.”

“Vampires?” Credence asked in fascination, though he heard Tina’s wary tone and Queenie’s slightly frightened one.

“Oh yes quite pleasant, they were very polite and only drank what they needed to,” Newt said. “You see some vampires, to stop themselves from bloodlust use anchor thoughts. It could be anyone, thing, or place that makes them feel better. The stronger the emotion, the better it is to calm themselves.”

“Oh,” Credence murmured, flushing more as he realized everything went better in seconds from simply thinking of Newt. Were his feelings for Newt that strong then?

“I’m proud of you Credence,” Newt murmured as he hugged him tightly. “I know we haven’t spoken of removing the Obscurial yet, but I know once you’re ready, you will be beyond prepared.”

Credence nodded, flushing more as Newt hugged him more tightly. “Thank you,” Credence whispered, smiling shyly at Newt’s confused smile. Thankfully Queenie spoke up.

“We have dinner that we don’t want getting cold,” she gasped, hurrying to start serving everyone as Newt and Tina helped with dishes. 

Credence smiled as he followed them to dinner but thought of his emotions towards Newt. Just how strong were they? Queenie and Jacob said they were fine, but were they? As he continued to think about this, the evening passed. It wasn’t until he and Newt were getting ready for bed that he fully came back as Newt spoke to him.

“Thank you for caring for the case,” Newt thanked as he glanced at Credence. “I know it must be a lot-”

“It’s fun,” Credence quickly said, not wanting Newt to think it was a bother. “I love being here, helping around, seeing the creatures. Learning what you know.” 

“I do mean it Credence, thank you,” Newt reiterated before gasping. “Oh Merlin, I haven’t been a good person have I? I never asked if you wanted to learn spells from my books.”

“I-I can?” Credence asked blinking as Newt frantically looked around. “You don’t have to get it now.”

“It’s alright, I believe they’re right here,” Newt said before smiling as he was right. He took out a couple books from a large pile of papers. 

Credence glanced at them as Newt sat on the bed and opened a couple before laying them out. “We can start your lessons soon if you’d like,” Newt offered, watching as Credence lifted them and scanned each one. 

“I would like that,” Credence murmured before smiling at Newt as he nodded.

"We can start when you'd like," Newt stated as Credence glanced at the books.

"Tomorrow?" Credence asked softly, smiling as Newt nodded.

"Tomorrow," Newt promised as he carefully set Pickett on his tiny bed.

Credence smiled excitedly as he couldn't believe he was going to learn magic! He carefully turned the pages, skimming each spell.

"Any spell you would like to see?" Newt asked, making Credence hesitantly nod.

"This one please," Credence requested as he pointed at the book. 

"Ah," Newt looked at the book before taking his wand out then smiled at Credence. "Ready?

Credence nodded again as Newt took a deep breath. "Dirigentes stella," Newt whispered as the tip of his wand gently glowed.

The two watched in awe as tiny meteors shot out from the wand before they fell. It was completely random, some orbs were bigger or smaller, sometimes only one came out or five. 

Credence continued to watch in awe as Newt bit his lip. He took a deep breath as he decided now was the best time to tell Credence of what he found.

"Credence," Newt murmured as a large star fell and fidgeted with his sleeve.

"Yes?" Credence whispered, glancing towards Newt who sighed.

"I found a little bit on Carina," Newt murmured, watching as Credence looked into his eyes. "The records spoke of her arrival, how she got citizenship after two years, her address, her mentors, and how she wanted to be a mediwitch. It isn't much but-"

"Isn't much?" Credence quietly interrupted as he put his hand on Newt's. "Newt it's so much more than I knew before. Thank you." 

"Of course, Credence" Newt murmured as he smiled at the Obscurial. "I'll try to find more, maybe visit her apartment if I can."

"Thank you, you've done so much for me," Credence murmured as he squeezed Newt's hand. "But I feel like I'm not helping as much as I could." 

"Nonsense Credence," Newt firmly but gently said. "You've helped me more than you could possibly imagine, especially with the creatures."

"I love caring for the case, I would like to continue taking care of it with you," Credence murmured. "If that's alright."

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Newt hummed as he lied down on the bed. 

"Because of what happened in Jacob's bakery," Credence whispered as if ashamed. "I almost lost control."

"Ah but you managed to calm yourself," Newt countered. "Credence when I said I am proud, I mean it. You've managed to anchor yourself and it's something you did on your own."

Credence took a quick breath before he hugged Newt. “It’s because you helped me,” Credence blurted out.

Newt blinked in surprise and hugged Credence back. “I did not do much,” Newt murmured.

This made Credence pull back enough to look into Newt’s eyes. The two blushed though neither broke eye contact no matter how intimate and a bit intimidating this was. 

“You did,” Credence firmly murmured as his eyes scanned Newt’s face. He was trying to convey everything he could, but he didn’t want to show everything. For now, he wanted to show how much Newt helped him.

Newt wasn’t an idiot, nor was he completely oblivious. He could see Credence’s clenched jaw and the fire in his eyes. He meant what he said. “Okay,” Newt murmured, smiling shyly as Credence smiled.

“Okay,” Credence murmured before he hesitantly let go of Newt. “Good night Newt,” he whispered as he laid back down and put his over Newt’s.

“Good night Credence,” Newt whispered back and gently squeezed Credence’s hand.

The two shifted closer and hesitantly hugged each other despite it not being cold. Neither said a word despite knowing the other was awake. Instead, they held onto each other tighter and fell asleep into a blissful deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theseus, my boy is here for this chapter! Originally this was supposed to be posted before the whole online learning stuff, which I have to say good luck to anyone still doing it. 
> 
> I hope everyone’s been okay. Take care of yourself, stay hydrated, and take a break if you need to. Like I said, I will try to write more so I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence learns a spell! Also, Newt and Credence decide to take Eugene and Peter for a walk when Tina comes with news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your patience! I hope everyone’s been well and healthy! Please stay safe! Also I'm sorry to everyone who I told I'd post it the next day and didn't! I thought it did but it turned out that I did not. 
> 
> A warning, there are implications towards past torture and there is a moment of panic.

Newt and Credence were abruptly woken up as they felt someone, well two someone’s, pounce on the bed. They laughed as Eugene and Peter started licking their faces. Newt glanced over at Credence who was giggling as he carefully pet Peter.

“Oh, stop it you two,” Newt chuckled as he carefully sat up before he gently pet Peter and Eugene. “We’re up.”

“Good morning Peter, Eugene,” Credence murmured as he sat up and let the two lick his face. “Good morning Newt.”

“Good morning Credence,” Newt hummed as he got out of bed and smiled as Eugene hopped off the bed to follow him. “I think I am going to start on morning rounds right now

“May I come with you?” Credence asked as he gently hugged Peter.

“Of course you may, this is your home too,” Newt reminded. He grabbed his wand as he levitated two pieces of meat to Peter and Eugene for breakfast.

Credence beamed as he gently pet Peter again before he got up to follow Newt. The two walked in peaceful silence around the habitats as they fed each creature.

“This is a perfect moment to learn a spell,” Newt beamed as they approached the water habitat. More specifically the Hippocampus habitat. “I will teach you a fairly easy spell. It is the levitation charm. The movement is so while saying Wingardium leviosa,” he explained.

Credence gasped softly as a wad of seaweed and pieces of fish started to float into the water. He smiled brightly as the hippocampus made its way to the edge, waiting for the food before it started to eat. There, behind it was its child.

“Your turn,” Newt murmured as he handed Credence his wand.

“A-Are you sure?” Credence gaped up at the witch as his hand loosely held the wand. “Maybe I should do a smaller one?”

“I have full confidence in you,” Newt whispered reassuringly as he gently put his hand over Credence’s to close it properly around the wand. “Is this how you’d like to hold the wand?”

Credence gulped but took a deep breath as he nodded slowly. Newt has confidence in him, and he trusts Newt. So, he’ll try his best.

“W-Wingardium leviosa,” he stuttered as he pointed at the second wad of food. His face as nothing happened. He glanced at Newt who was quietly observing him. “M-Maybe I shouldn’t do this, maybe this is a sign to not do magic,” he whispered as he offered Newt’s wand back.

“It’s not your fault Credence,” Newt whispered reassuringly as he gently rubbed Credence’s back. “It took our class a while to understand the spell. Relax, take deep breaths.”

Credence nodded as he took a couple deep breaths while focusing on Newt’s voice. He could feel the Obscurus moving within him, or was that magic? He could feel himself start to shake at the feeling. “Newt?” he murmured as his eyes flickered towards the witch.

“You’re doing wonderfully Credence,” Newt murmured as he gave an encouraging smile. “It’s alright.”

Credence shakily nodded before he looked at the wad. “Wingardium leviosa,” he murmured. 

They waited before they beamed as it started to levitate. It’s path was a little shaky though that was from Credence’s excitement as it went into the water. The baby Hippocampus peeked out before it started to eat the food.

“I-I did it,” Credence murmured as he looked at the wand then up at Newt. “I did it Newt!” He hugged Newt tightly as he laughed. “I did magic!”

“You did,” Newt beamed as he hugged Credence back. “And you did wonderfully! See? Magic is within you, and it's beautiful.”

Credence flushed at Newt’s words but he nodded as he hesitantly pulled away and gave Newt his wand. “It is,” he murmured. “I mean, I’ve seen it is because of you, and Ms. Tina, and Ms. Queenie. But I never thought I’d be able to do magic.”

“Of course you would Credence,” Newt smiled as he tucked his wand away. “Believe me, your magic is beautiful. You just needed to learn and see how to properly channel it, as you did with the spell. Shall we tell the sisters of your accomplishment?”

“Yes! Let’s,” Credence beamed with a small flush. They went out of the shack and peeked out of the room to see Tina and Queenie eating breakfast.

“Good morning,” Tina hummed as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Morning,” Queenie chirped before gasping as she looked at a flushed Credence. “Oooh congratulations honey!”

Tina watched confused as Queenie jumped up and hugged Credence. She then looked at Newt for an explanation.

“He performed magic Tina, he successfully did the levitation spell,” Newt proudly stated as he gently squeezed Credence’s shoulder. 

“Oh Credence,” Tina gasped as she got up and joined the hug. Credence flushed brighter as the two sisters hugged him, but he hugged them back.

“It was all thanks to Newt,” Credence murmured as his eyes flickered to the magizoologist who was handing Pickett woodlice. “He’s a great teacher.”

“Oh nonsense,” Newt murmured as he gave Pickett two woodlice before he looked at Credence. “You’re a wonderful student.”

“Oh I’ll make something to celebrate!” Queenie immediately turned around and looked around the kitchen. “Any suggestions?”

“Credence?” Newt asked as Credence glanced a little confused. “What would you like to eat?”

“Um, anything is fine,” Credence murmured as he didn’t think of anything specific before he remembered once while giving pamphlets he saw something that looked like a trifle. “Um, I think it was called a Raspberry trifle?”

“On it!” Queenie beamed as she started to wave her wand to start the preparations. 

“I will be back for breakfast, I just have to take Eugene and Peter for a quick walk,” Newt quietly stated before glancing at Credence. “Would you like to join me?”

Credence perked up immediately, nodding his head before pouting as Tina shook her head. “Newt, they might recognize who he is,” she murmured softly.

“We’ll be careful,” Newt promised before huffing at Tina’s raised eyebrow. “We will. Tina, he’s not like my creatures. He needs fresh air too.”

Tina pursed her lips but softened her gaze as Credence gave her an imploring look. She sighed and glanced at Queenie who was giving her a begging look. “Fine, but promise you’ll be careful and not get seen by any wizards or anyone who could possibly recognize Credence.”

“I promise,” Newt hummed, smiling softly as Credence perked up again. “Ready to go?” 

“Ready,” Credence murmured. He and Newt got up from the table and grabbed their coats as Peter and Eugene danced around them. 

“We’ll be back in a half hour or so,” Newt informed the ladies, who nodded. He glanced at Credence’s hand and felt his cheeks flush a little. “Is it alright if I...?” His voice drifted off as he gestured towards the other’s hand.

“It’s alright,” Credence whispered a little breathily as Newt gently laced their fingers. This was the first time they would be holding each other’s hand, with both of them awake and looking into each other eyes. ‘Newt is so beautiful,’ Credence thought. ‘He shines like the sun.’

“He does,” Queenie chirped, giggling as both Newt and Credence’s head snapped towards her.

“Wh-what?” Both stammered before smiling shyly at each other. See, Newt was also thinking the same thing about Credence.

“We’ll see you two soon,” Queenie hummed and winked as Newt huffed but said nothing as he apparated himself, Credence, Eugene, and Peter under the bridge in Central Park.

“Oh, Central Park,” Credence murmured, his eyes flickered to and fro taking in as much as he could. He never really came here, if he did it was because of Ma and that was only for a few minutes before they left.

“Yes, it’s quite lovely I think,” Newt said before glancing nervously at Credence. “U-Unless you’d like to go somewhere else?”

“No,” Credence quickly shook his head but smiled as Newt relaxed. “I like it here. It is lovely.”

The two smiled before peeking out to make sure no one saw them. Newt kneeled as he attached Peter and Eugene’s leashes. “Who would you like to walk?” Newt asked him.

“Um,” Credence hesitated before slowly taking Peter’s leash. He slowly smiled as Peter barked happily up at him. “I’ll take Peter,” he softly stated.

Newt smiled fondly as he watched Credence from the corner of his eye make his decision. He felt a bubble of pride grow as Credence stated his choice. He didn’t look at Newt for permission or doubt himself. “Wonderful choice,” Newt murmured.

Credence smiled up at Newt before they slowly started to walk as Eugene tugged on Newt’s hand. “Right, let’s walk,” Newt chuckled.

The two walked in comfortable silence, walking close enough to each other that their shoulders would brush against another as Peter and Eugene happily trotted in front of them.

“Would you like to learn another spell?” Newt just barely whispered to the other. He kneeled as he took the leashes off the dogs.

Credence’s eyes widened, immediately looking around to see if anyone was near. He saw no one and glanced at Newt before nodding. “Please,” he whispered back.

Newt carefully slid his wand and a small leaf out before making the movement as discreet as he could. “Avis,” he whispered. Though nothing was discreet from the loud, gunshot like sound coming from the wand.

Credence bit his lip to hide the snort at Newt’s crooked smile before gasping as he watched bright colorful birds fly out of the wand. They fly high into the sky in circles around them. “They’re beautiful,” he whispered.

The magizoologist smiled before offering his wand. “Would you like to try?” he offered, wanting to give the other the experience of performing magic.

This made the Obscurial pause before he rapidly nodded. He gently took the wand before he watched the hand movement Newt made. 

“Then, say avis,” Newt explained as he glanced at Peter and Eugene who were running back with the stick. “Ready?”

Credence nodded before he took a deep breath. “Avis,” he whispered just as Newt threw the stick. He flinched at the louder sound his spell made and the slight recoil the wand made as the birds flew out.

Ravens flew out from the wand now as they flew up towards the birds Newt made as Eugene and Peter ran under them after the stick. The two wizards beamed at the sight then at each other.

“I-I did it,” Credence excitedly whispered at Newt, who was nodding quickly. “I can’t believe I did that. I have to tell Ms. Tina and Ms. Queenie.”

“We’ll tell them as soon as we get home,” Newt promised before glancing up at the birds. “They’re quite handsome birds, lovely first time Credence.”

Credence blushed at this, glancing away to hide his bright smile. Newt chuckled softly before whistling for the two canines. 

“Time to go home,” Newt called as the dogs trotted over to them. He chuckled and kneeled before attaching the leashes to the collars. “Ready?”

Credence nodded as he gently pet Peter. “Ready. Oh wait, your wand,” he whispered and handed Newt his wand back. 

“Thank you,” Newt whispered back and slid his wand back into its holster. “Now, let’s go tell them the wonderful news.”

The two walked at a fast pace, wanting to tell Tina and Queenie the news of his successful spell. Yet they also walked in a content stride simply from being in each other’s presence. They enjoyed being next to one another, the gentle brushes they felt as they walked.

It was cut short however when Tina rounded the corner with a frown. Her face filled with relief once she spotted them.

“Oh thank Morgana you’re okay,” Tina whispered as she got close to Newt and Credence before glancing around as she tugged them into the alley.

Credence frowned as he glanced at a stiff Newt. After the brief glance, Newt just barely relaxed. Both frowned as Tina peeked into the alley.

“What’s going on Tina?” Newt asked, glancing out into the alley. He gave Credence a reassuring glance.

“There’s a lot of Aurors looking for you Newt,” Tina answered before soothingly patting Newt’s shoulder at his alarmed expression. “Nothing bad. It’s wonderful in fact. He’s awake and asking for you Newt. Only you.”

“Who is?” Credence asked before Newt could. He unconsciously reached for Newt’s coat sleeve and held onto it tightly. “Grindelwald?”

Tina and Newt blinked in surprise at Credence’s tone before Tina quickly shook her head. “No, Director Graves,” she answered. “The real one.”

This made Newt blink in surprise again as Credence just barely loosened his grip. “He’s asking for me?” Newt parroted.

“He is,” Tina answered before rubbing her eyes. “The other Aurors knocked on our apartment and told me. They’re all looking for you.”

Once again, this made Credence tighten his grip on Newt’s coat. The magizoologist just barely frowned but looked lost in thought. 

“What does he want with Newt?” Credence asked as he glanced at Newt. He didn’t like the stoic expression the other had.

Tina smiled gently as she gently rubbed the Obscurial’s shoulder. “Just to talk Credence,” she assured him. “It’s just… he isn’t really up to talking to anyone else right now.”

“I suppose I cannot do anything other than go,” Newt murmured before looking at Credence. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’ll have to cut our walk short.”

“It’s alright,” Credence murmured but didn’t loosen his grip. He chewed his cheek before suddenly and tightly hugging Newt. “Please be careful,” he whispered. 

Tina gasped in surprise as Newt gasped before hugging Credence back. “I will,” he promised the latter.

Credence hesitantly pulled away before glancing at Peter who stayed by his side then at Eugene. “I’ll take Peter home, do you want me to take Eugene too?” Credence asked.

“Thank you Credence,” Newt said as he handed Credence Eugene’s leash before smiling awkwardly as Eugene pressed against Newt firmly. “Or maybe not. Nonetheless, thank you.”

“Of course,” Credence said with a small smile. He smiled a little wider as Eugene gently licked his hand apologetically. “It’s alright. I understand why you’d like to stay.”

“I’ll take him home, then I’ll meet you back here so we can go to the hospital,” Tina stated before gently looping her arm with Credence and glanced at Peter. “I’ll carry him.”

“No it’s alright, I can,” Credence quickly offered before scooping the Raiju up. He awkwardly waved bye at Newt as Peter excitedly licked his face. “Bye Newt, see you later.”

“See you later Credence,” Newt bid and waved bye back with a smile, chuckling as Credence giggled from the puppy kisses.

“Ms. Tina, I learned another new spell today,” Credence said, his words distorting as the two apparated away. 

Newt smiled a little longer before it dimmed just barely. He glanced down at Eugene who tilted his head at Newt. “I don’t suppose you know why the Director wants to see me, do you?” he rhetorically asked.

Eugene wagged his tail though didn’t say anything otherwise. Newt smiled as he gently scratched behind the dog’s ears. “No, I suppose not,” he murmured. “Neither do I…”

He waited patiently before glancing up as there was a pop of someone arriving. Tina scanned his face before hugging him.

“It’s alright, it’s probably nothing bad,” she assured him as she rubbed his back. “If anything, it’s probably to say thank you.”

“You think so?” Newt asked, before smiling as he took Tina’s arm and gently scooped Eugene. “Let's hope so.”

“For all our sakes,” Tina agreed before clinging on tightly as she apparrated them to the hospital. She glanced around as Newt set Eugene down. “Hopefully no one sees us-”

“Auror Goldstein, Mr. Scamander,” President Picquery said as she approached them from behind.

Newt gave Tina a half hearted smile as she winced before they turned around. “Madam President,” the both greeted. “We heard the Director was awake.”

Picquery nodded as she glanced at Newt. “He is, and is asking for you,” she confirmed before glancing down at Eugene. “Is that a loose dog in here?”

“Well-” “Yes he is! A dog!” Tina quickly cut Newt off before he could actually say anything. She giggled awkwardly at the President’s raised eyebrow and slumped as the President turned towards Newt.

“Well he’s technically with a leash and collar, not loose,” Newt corrected as he pet Eugene. “He is a perfectly kind and intelligent creature.” 

Picquery narrowed her gaze before sighing as she rubbed between her eyes. “Right, well Director Graves is in room 113,” she informed them.

“Have you managed to talk or see the Director Madam Picquery?” Tina asked. She glanced at Newt as he turned towards the room.

“Only for him to tell me he’s fine and that he wants to speak to Mr. Scamander,” Picquery answered as she scanned Newt. “Mr. Scamander, may I ask a favor?”

“Of course Madam President,” Newt murmured as he turned his head towards her to show she had his attention.

Madam Picquery took a deep breath before she sighed. “Director Graves… he hasn’t said a word about his time in Grindelwald’s hands… I tried asking but all he said was that he was fine. See if you can find anything out.”

Newt pursed his lips at this as he gently rubbed Eugene’s ears between his fingers. “I cannot promise that I can get him to talk. It is… hard for people to speak after such a traumatic event.”

“I know that,” Picquery hissed before inhaling sharply as she saw Newt shift his feet as if he was ready to run. “I- I’m sorry, I’m just worried for him…”

“I understand,” Newt murmured as he lightly rubbed Eugene’s head. “I will try, but I can’t force him to speak.”

Picquery nodded and smiled sadly as Tina gently patted her shoulder. They watched as Newt nodded before he walked towards the room.

Newt raised his hand ready to knock but stopped as a nurse came from his left and opened the door. “Oh hello,” he greeted. “I’m here to see the Director.”

“No visitors,” the nurse hissed at him. She fixed Newt with a harsh glance before her expression became disgusted once her eyes locked onto Eugene. “Is that a dog?”

“Oh he’s quite a gentle giant-” Newt started before quickly scooping Eugene before the nurse could put her hands on him. “Please do not touch him.”

“No dogs allowed!” She harshly hissed as she tried to grab Eugene. The two moved in a strange dance of Newt moving Eugene out of her reach as he tried to step into the room.

“Let him in Evalith. I called for him,” a raspy, slightly irritated voice called from inside the room. This made the nurse, Evalith snarl at Newt but she stopped.

Newt gave the most innocent smile he could muster before he quickly slid into the room. He carefully set Eugene down as he glanced around the room.

The curtains were drawn, not a shred of sunlight was allowed in. The only source of light came from the dim light bulb that hung from the middle of the room. There were a lot of flowers and cards, but they were stuffed in the corner of the room farthest from the bed. The bed, it was a regular hospital bed but Newt was staring at the Director.

He looked a little better. Still a little malnourished and under hydrated, but Newt understood that it was hard to just force someone to get healthy. Even with magic.

“Morning- Director Graves,” Newt murmured as he kept his eyes down and approached the foot of the bed.

“You seem to cause trouble no matter where you go Mr. Scamander,” Director Graves quietly said with a twinge of what seemed to be exasperation and amusement. 

“Yes, well it rather seems to find me,” Newt stated, shrugging with a crooked smile as the Director raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. “Please, call me Newt. Mr. Scamander is my father. Or my brother.”

“Newt,” the Director repeated slowly as if savoring the name. Which in a way he was. He remembered being saved by Newt and his team. How he was afraid of it being a dream, an illusion, or a trap. He remembered how, scared, he was for Newt being so close to the Shirshu. How surprised to see this man calming the beast down.

How, breathtaking it was. Figuratively and literally.

His eyes flickered down towards the dog sitting by Newt’s feet and gave the magizoologist a tiny smile. “Is that a dog or another one of your beasts?” he awkwardly asked, trying to start a conversation.

“Well,” Newt said before he hummed as he glanced at the door to make sure it was closed. “He is one of them. How are you feeling, Director?” Newt decided to change the subject.

Graves followed his glance towards the door before he sighed and turned away. “I am perfectly fine. I wanted to thank you for saving me,” he coldy . “Thank you. Good day.”

Newt chewed his lip as he noticed the change in the Director’s tone. “His name is Eugene,” he instead murmured. His head tilted a little down as his bangs fell over his face. “He is a Bulgae. I also have Pickett here with me. He’s a Bowtruckle.” Newt gently patted his coat pocket at the end. “Though I believe he is asleep.”

This made Graves scan Newt warily before he glanced back down at Eugene. “You have my word, I won’t tell anyone about them,” he promised.

Newt gave him a quick smile before he reached down. His finger traced over Eugene’s collar before he carefully took it off. His smile grew as he heard the Director’s gasp.

Graves could only stare at Eugene, the Bulgae, in shock. A demon dog. He looked up to see Newt’s eyes were hidden, but he felt that the other was smiling. “You have a demon fire dog?” he asked in shock.

“Well, he’s not a demon,” Newt corrected before smiling awkwardly as the director snorted at his answer.

“I apologize, a fire dog,” Graves sarcastically said as Newt now nodded. “Do I want to know if you have a permit or not?”

“It’s better if you don’t ask about it,” Newt said before smiling mischievously as Graves gaped at him. “I’m teasing. I have it all in order.”

Graves actually burst out at this before coughing. “Sorry, I’m not completely healed yet,” he grumbled before smiling as Eugene peeked over the bed at him.

“No need to apologize, nothing was in your control,” Newt stated before wincing as the Director glanced at him. “I meant no offense, just saying that you did not ask to be cap- I will stop now.”

“No it’s alright,” Graves murmured as he offered his hand to Eugene to see if he would approach. “You’re right…” He narrowed his gaze at the door as there was a knock.

“Evalith, it’s time for your potions,” Evalith announced.

Graves snorted and smiled as he watched Newt scramble to put the collar back before stepping back with an innocent gaze as Evalith stepped in. His smile fell as she stepped in and left the door open. “I don’t need potions,” he murmured.

“Sir, we’ve talked about this,” Evalith huffed before shooting a death glare at Newt. “You need your medicine and rest. You should leave.

Newt waved hi, smiling as he noticed the Director holding back a smile at his action then falling again at her words.

“He stays,” Graves declared as Evalith pinned him under her scrutiny. “I don’t need potions.”

“Director Graves,” Evalith sighed as she poured potion into a spoon and tried to put said spoon in the director’s mouth. “You need this to heal.”

Newt watched awkwardly from the side as the Director kept moving to avoid the spoon. The potions would help.

It wasn’t until he noticed how tense the man was did he decide to intervene. Of course, he felt like a cornered creature. “Um, Ms. Evalith?” He decided to ignore that she rolled her eyes at his voice and pushed on. “I can give him the potion.” He didn’t look at the Director’s betrayed expression and kept his gaze on her shoulder.

Evalith stopped before she glared at the Director. “Will you take it if skinny bean over here gives it to you?” she grumbled.

Graves didn’t answer. He glared at both of them before Evalith sighed and shoved the potion and spoon into Newt’s hands. “If you don’t get him to take it, I’ll make him do it,” she snarled before she stomped out.

Newt awkwardly stood with the potion in his hands as he felt the director’s harsh and wary gaze on him. “Well, she’s gone,” he murmured as he closed the door.

“I will not be forced to take the potion,” Graves snarled as he watched Newt approach the side of the bed. 

“Of course not,” Newt murmured as he turned the potion in his hands before he set it down on the bedside table. “I only do that to my beasts when I have to.”

Graves kept watching the magizoologist before he huffed. “I’m not a beast,” he grumbled and felt his ears burn at Newt’s chuckle.

“No you’re not,” Newt chuckled before he smiled at Graves. “That’s why I’d like you to take the potion. On your own terms. No one likes being forced to do something… Or possibly reminded as to what happened,” he cautiously added at the end.

Graves felt his breath hitch and his body freeze before he pointed his wand up at Newt. He could feel his breathing become more erratic but he didn’t take his eyes off the other. “How do you know?” he snarled. “Who are you?” His eyes flickered towards Eugene who was watching the two closely.

“I am Newt Scamander,” Newt calmly answered as he slowly put his hands up. “I am a magizoologist. My brother is Theseus Scamander. We’re in the hospital… Would you like to touch Eugene?“

Newt noticed Pickett peeking out from his peripheral before he immediately went back into his coat pocket. He mentally thanked Merlin for that.

“You’re not answering the first question,” Graves hissed before he glanced at Eugene who was standing closer. “He looks like he wants to attack me.”

“He thinks you’ll attack me,” Newt murmured, smiling a little as he remembered Nyla did the same. “Nyla thought the same. Do you remember Nyla?”

Newt’s voice fell towards the end as he noticed the Director’s hand slowly lowered his wand. “H-He is a Shirshu,” Graves managed out as he took long and hard blinks. 

Newt carefully tilted his head as Eugene glanced between them. Eugene slowly made his way forward before gently nudging Graves’s hand and licked it. This helped ground the director more as he repeated what Newt said in his mind before he shakily pet Eugene.

“I’m sorry,” Graves quietly rasped, his voice and expression full of shame as he avoided Newt’s gaze. “I-I didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t- I thought I was back. Or that this was fake. Thank you for letting me pet him.”

“He’s very warm, helps ground you in the moment,” Newt murmured as he slowly moved. He made sure Graves could see what he was doing as he took Eugene’s collar off.

The Bulgae let out a small huff before nuzzling more into Graves’s hand. The director felt his breaths evening out more as he took in the dog’s warmth and the heat coming from the fire. Or was that lava. “How did you know what to do?” he quietly asked.

“Well it seems that you were triggered by me stating what happened in your time with Grindelwald, so I would assume it was an episode of shell shock” Newt murmured. “I’ve seen it, in humans and creatures.”

Graves nodded slowly as he continued to pet Eugene and glanced up at Newt who carefully pulled the chair over. “I am sorry. We were- talking, and I ruined it,” he apologized again.

“As I’ve said, it wasn’t your fault,” Newt murmured before he glanced up at Graves, meeting his gaze head on. “Do… do you really want to know how I knew?”

Graves hesitantly nodded as he scanned Newt and let his gaze fall. “I want to know,” he quietly said.

The magizoologist took a deep breath before he sighed. “You were too stiff. You became more agitated the more she kept trying to feed you the potion. Your nails dug into the bed, as if searching for something to grip. Your eyes became distant, in pain... You would tighten your mouth more. You made the smallest of movement, as if wanting to fight back but knowing you couldn’t, but you were struggling to remember that you could,” he quietly explained.

Graves blinked in surprise before he glanced up at Newt. “That… is observant,” he murmured. “What if I simply do not like potions?”

“That could be it too,” Newt lightly said before frowning as he glanced at his hands. “I, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to trigger a horrible memory.”

“It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know,” Graves assured before he smiled as Eugene gently rested his head on the director’s lap. “Besides, you helped me out of it.”

“I was only doing the right thing,” Newt hummed as he watched Graves hesitantly reach for the potion. 

Graves rolled the bottle between his fingers before he took the top off. “Not many would do it,” he murmured before he hesitantly took a sip. He shut his eyes tightly and gently pet Eugene as he did. “It’s still disgusting.”

Newt chuckled at this before he nodded. “Yes well potions help. Seems that you cannot have taste and results in the same potion.”

Graves snorted, laughing after him and Newt glanced at each other before he sighed. “Thank you, for talking to me… Everyone, they didn’t realize I was gone, and now they are coddling me,” he murmured as he gently rubbed Eugene’s ears. “It… hurts to know they didn’t know. I know they’re trying to make it up to me, but I don’t want to talk to them right now.”

Newt frowned as he glanced at Graves then at Eugene. “Well, I’m not good with people but I think that if it hurts, and you don’t want to talk to them you don’t have to,” he murmured. “But you need help. And they can help. Even if it is little by little. And if it takes time. Which it will.”

Graves pursed his lips before he slowly nodded as he sighed and let Eugene go. “You’re right...thank you, again,” he murmured.

“Of course Director,” Newt hummed as he sat down before he glanced through his pockets.

“Please Newt, call me Percival,” Percival coughed out, feeling sick as he hoped Newt wouldn’t deny this. He wanted to be close to Newt. To be his friend. It might be strange, but he wants to be friends with the person who realized he was gone when others wouldn’t even without knowing him. He wanted to be friends with this strange but amazing man.

Newt’s gaze raised up from his coat pocket towards Graves. “Percival,” he quietly repeated before he slowly smiled. “A lovely name. A pleasure to meet the real you,” he bluntly stated.

Percival blinked before he guffawed and nodded. “A pleasure to meet you too Newt,” he said back. “I recall you calling me a dragon, may I ask why?”

Newt beamed, his eyes sparkling as he nodded quickly. Percival smiled calmly for the first time in a while as he leaned back and listened to Newt’s speech of why he was like a dragon. This was real. And it made him happy.

They sat there for hours, neither realizing how much time passed as Newt continued from dragons onto other creatures. Percival would ask questions here and there, varying from whether Newt has personally met them and if he has had permits for them. Percival even got to meet, and touch Pickett. Pickett was wary of him, but did walk on his hand so long as Newt was close.

It wasn’t until there was another knock did Percival stiffen and Newt jump up to put Eugene’s collar back on and carefully put Pickett into his pocket. “It’s Tina,” she called out. The two relaxed as Newt gave Percival an encouraging smile. 

“I’ll get that,” Newt whispered as he got up from his chair. He opened the door and let Tina in as she handed him a box from Jacob’s bakery. 

“You missed lunch and are going to miss dinner, plus visiting hours are about to be done,” Tina sadly murmured as she scanned Newt and the Director.

“Oh,” Newt gasped as he glanced out one of the windows. “Has time flown by so fast? It was like the Snitch. I didn’t even see it.”

Percival smiled at that before he went back to his grim expression as Tina glanced at him. “Evening Goldstein,” he murmured.

“Good evening boss,” she murmured before she teared up a little as she scanned him. “I- I’m sorry for not seeing before… I should’ve known, I should’ve seen that it wasn’t you and it wasn’t till we were late.”

Newt stiffened before glancing between the two. Graves met his eyes and the two had a silent agreement as Graves sighed.

“At ease Goldstein,” Percival murmured before he awkwardly gestured towards the chair. 

Tina practically ran to sit in it as she looked up at the director. Percival hesitantly reached his hand out before setting it back on the bed. 

“No one knew because he studied me, and he meant for no one to know,” he murmured before he gave her a tiny half smile. “I did hear you were the one to see that something wasn’t right. Though they pushed your concerns down, and for that I am sorry. Thank you, for trying though.”

Tina nodded quickly, her tears freely falling now as Evalith came in. “Visiting hours are over,” she growled at the two before she frowned at the sight of the empty potion bottle. She scanned Newt before glancing at the director.

“I took it,” Percival bluntly stated, glancing behind her to see Newt looking down to hide his smile. His heart felt lighter once more as he saw this.

“So I see,” Evalith murmured, glancing to see Tina and Newt not leaving just yet. This time, she didn’t say anything.

Newt smiled before he stood up as he put Eugene’s leash back on. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you Percival,” he said, internally laughing at Tina’s squawk and gaping expression at how he addressed the other. “I would like to speak with you again, hopefully when you feel better.”

“Tomorrow, please,” Graves quickly said before blinking in surprise at his eagerness, and almost desperate, plea. 

Newt and Tina blinked as they glanced at Graves, each other, before back at Graves. “I’ll try,” the magizoologist promised.

The two moved to leave before Newt hesitantly left the pastry box on the bed. Percival reached over and blinked in surprise at the bread that looked like a Niffler peering back up at him. 

“Good night Percival,” Newt gently whispered before he left with Tina. Evalith raised an eyebrow at this before she quietly left. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night Newt,” Percival bid. He sat in silence as he stared at the pastry and realized from the report that the muggle, Jacob, was a baker. No doubt this was his work. But Jacob was Newt’s friend.

He didn’t want to frighten Newt away. So he’ll simply warn Newt, Jacob, and no doubt Queenie to be careful of how they interact with Jacob and where. He’ll help and protect them.

Percival smiled warmly as he gently lifted the chocolate niffler before he bit into it and closed his eyes. All he could see was images of Newt. memories of his voice. Promises of possibly seeing each other tomorrow once more. And that helped him go to sleep.

Newt and Tina arrived home late after telling the President that Newt was unable to get anything. He did tell them his guess, and to not force feed the director. They promised they wouldn’t so the two were allowed to go home.

“Today was a long day,” Tina groaned as they arrived home and she flopped into the couch with her arm over the back. “I’m just going to sleep here.”

“I’ve got her,” Queenie whispered as she came out from the sisters’ shared room. “You go ahead and go in that case honey. I think Credence has been waiting for you.” 

“Thank you Queenie,” Newt whispered before he left towards his and Credence’s room. He opened his case, letting Eugene in first, then climbed in afterwards. The sight he saw made his heart burn.

Credence was slumped over in a chair, his eyes closed as he snored lightly. A blanket was gently placed over him. Peter was at his feet, sleeping too and had a blanket placed over him. The sound of his shoes against the shack’s floor seemed to wake Credence as he yawned.

“Newt?” Credence quietly asked, blinking sleepily up at Newt who smiled at him. 

“Good evening Credence,” Newt whispered before he scanned Credence. “Shall we head to bed?”

Credence nodded as he slowly got up before slumping over a little. Newt quickly caught him and hesitated. He took a deep breath before he gently scooped Credence up.

“Woah,” Credence sluggishly murmured before he glanced up at Newt. “Hi Newt,” he repeated as if he didn’t remember seeing Newt a couple seconds ago.

“Hello Credence,” Newt chuckled softly as he walked towards the bedroom. “I’m sorry for taking so long. I’ll keep better track of time next time.”

Credence nodded, though Newt didn’t know if he understood what he said. The magizoologist gently laid Credence down first before gently taking his shoes and vest off before he pulled a blanket over him. 

“Thanks Newt,” Credence murmured as he snuggled into the pillow. “I- I saw someone today,” he murmured.

Newt chuckled before he took his shoes off and his vest off. He blinked as he wondered who Credence saw and smiled as he was excited, hoping Credence made another friend. “Who?”

“Modesty,” Credence whispered as he blindly reached around as if searching for something. “I saw her when I was coming up to the apartment.”

Newt’s breath hitched as he climbed into bed and laid across from Credence. He reached up, letting Credence grab and lace their fingers. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. “Or do you want to wait until the morning?”

Credence paused as he opened his eyes to look at Newt. “Morning,” he murmured. “Let’s just… sleep,” he whispered.

“Okay, in the morning then,” Newt repeated as he gently squeezed Credence’s hand. “Good night Credence.”

“Good night Newt,” Credence murmured as he fell asleep again.

Newt blinked towards the darkness as he wondered if this was good or bad. He decided that he’ll be with Credence every step of the way. And that includes helping him if he wants to see Modesty. 

“I promise I’ll help you no matter what,” Newt quietly promised a sleeping Credence. The magizoologist closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after. His dreams are full of his time with Credence, and of his time with Percival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for your patience! I know shell shock is the old name of PTSD, but PTSD became the official name in the 80s, while around 1915 I think they would use name’s like shell shock.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk about Modesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, a brief mention of past torture.

Newt was the first one awake the next morning, yawning softly as he carefully sat up and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. The other was still being tightly held by Credence. He quietly sat there, smiling as Pickett crawled onto his knee while squeaking. 

“Good morning Pickett,” Newt quietly greeted then glanced as Pickett gestured at Credence back at him. “Yes, I will apologize to him for coming late.”

“Apologize to who?” Credence whispered as he shifted at the low voices of Newt and Pickett. He looked up at the two as he shifted to watch them.

“You,” the magizoologist answered. “I came home later than I thought I would. I’m sorry for making you wait so long.”

Credence blushed as he blinked up at Newt before he smiled softly. “I don’t mind waiting for you,” he shyly murmured. 

Newt flushed a little, then smiled as he reached up and gently brushed Credence’s bangs away from his eyes. “Then, thank you for waiting for me,” he whispered. “I remember you wanted to talk about Modesty?”

The Obscurial blushed even more as he smiled up at the magizoologist before he scrambled up. “I did, I think I saw a girl who looked like Modesty,” he rambled as he gripped the blanket. “I- Queenie says it might not be her… But, I was wondering, what happened to Modesty?”

The magizoologist’s breath hitched before he hummed softly. “I- don’t know Credence,” he murmured. “I can tell you the general process that the Ministry takes for Muggles, but I don’t know what happened to Modesty specifically.”Credence’s lips scrunched as he tightened his grip on the blanket and Newt’s hand. “I… I’d like to know, please?” he whispered.

“Well, when dealing with muggles the Ministry would obliviate their memories,” he whispered, glancing at a horrified Credence. “Take their memories of certain events or people. Frank and I did it to the people of New York. It doesn’t hurt…”

“O-Oh,” Credence sighed in relief before he dejectedly stared at the witch’s hands. “Do you think… she’s okay?”

Newt nodded before he smiled as he gently squeezed Credence’s hands. “I’ll find out about her if you’d like,” he offered. “Search for her file.”

Credence immediately shook his head. “N-No, you could get in trouble,” he hissed, his heart racing at the thought of Newt getting in trouble because of him. 

“I won’t get caught, I promise,” Newt soothed as his thumb gently caressed Credence’s hands.

The two stared into each other's eyes. Neither spoke.

Credence hesitantly nodded before he squeezed Newt’s hands. “Please, be careful?” he murmured.

“I will,” Newt promised before they got up. The two smiled at each other then did their morning routine, fed the creatures, then went out of the case.

“Morning” Queenie chirped as they came out of the case before frowning at them. “Newt, I was wondering if you had my earrings? And bracelets.”

“And my earrings and cuffs,” Tina huffed as she came out and glanced around. Both raised an eyebrow at him.

“No I do-” Newt started before pausing as his eyes locked onto something behind them. “Eri,” he murmured.

Credence glanced too, his eyes taking a while before he realized the Niffler was stuffing the cutlery into its pouch.

The niffler sniffed before glancing up as if it felt like it was being watched. It innocently glanced up at the four witches before immediately running around them.

“Oh no you don’t,” Newt hissed as he ran after it and almost grabbed it. He hopped over the couch before diving for it. 

“Don’t let it out!” Tina hissed as she blocked the Niffler from escaping from the windows.

“Not here!” Queenie huffed as the Niffler tried to run towards the door. 

Credence gasped as it ran in his direction. He grunted as it ran all around him as Newt came and ducked.

Finally, Newt had grabbed it and lifted it so he was looking into its eyes with the sternest look Credence has ever seen. “You can’t take things that aren’t yours, and you know forks can hurt you if you put them there,” the magizoologist huffed. “Out with it.”

Credence watched as Newt lifted the Niffler upside down as it glared up at the magizoologist and tightly held its pouch. “Why are you holding the Niffler like that?” he quietly asked.

“You want tickles then?” Newt asked as he wiggled his fingers at the Niffler. He then glanced at Credence. “So everything could fall out of its pouch. It’s alright, this doesn’t hurt Eri.”

The Niffler huffed before giggling as Newt started tickling its side. It’s hands flew up to bat his hands away but whined as all its treasures fell.

Credence, Queenie, and Tina gasped as all the forks, spoons, some earrings, bracelets, buttons, a watch, fell into a pile. It went for a while before Newt gently sat it in his palm upright. 

“No more of that, please?” Newt sighed as Eri gave him pleading eyes. He pursed his lips before he sighed and handed it a coin. “But no more. Now back in you go.”

Queenie and Tina approached the pile as Credence followed Newt towards the case. He watched as Newt opened the case and gestured for the Niffler to go in. 

Eri pouted but waddled towards the case before diving in. Credence giggled as Newt closed and locked the case. “I really have to fix that latch,” Newt murmured with a sheepish smile.

A knock at the front made everyone freeze and scramble as Queenie pushed Newt and Credence into the case while Tina got ready to answer the door.

Newt and Credence shared a nervous look as they waited for a couple minutes, both wondering what was going on before they heard a knock. “I’ll go first,” Newt whispered. 

Credence nodded but closely watched as Newt peeked his head out before he climbed out of the case. He anxiously waited then sighed in relief when Newt’s head popped out again. 

“All clear,” Newt murmured as he stepped back to let Credence climb out of the case. The two glanced at Tina and Queenie who looked guilty.

“Mrs. Esposito is getting suspicious,” Tina murmured as she glanced at Queenie for help on what to say. 

“And well, honeys, we uh,” Queenie struggled too as neither wanted to kick Newt or Credence out.

“It’s alright, I understand,” Newt soothed as he gently took both their hands. “I’ll look into an apartment for me and Credence.”

“Oh but honey,” Queenie whined as she hugged Newt. Credence stayed in the back as he frowned realizing what happened.

“Can we get it close to here?” Credence asked, glancing as Newt gave Queenie a small smile then at Tina. “If that’s okay with you…”

“Of course Credence, we want to still see you,” Tina murmured as she hugged Credence. “We’ll just, have to figure something out, you know? It’ll be okay.”

Credence nodded as he hugged her back then let out a small ‘oof’ as Queenie joined in the hug. “We’ll visit wherever you move to,” Queenie promised.

“Thank you,” Credence murmured, smiling as Newt smiled at the three of them hugging. 

“But, till then you’re still staying here,” Tina declared as she stepped back. “We’ll just, have to be more careful.”

“We will,” Newt promised her then glanced at Credence. “We could look into apartments while we take Peter and Eugene on walks if you want?”

“That would be great,” Credence agreed, smiling as he stepped back and did a double take at the clock with a gasp. “It’s almost time for your work Ms. Tina.”

“Oh no,” Queenie murmured as she knew she would have to go back to work too. She had been given a couple days off to process Jacob’s ‘obliviation’ but they were up. “So do I honey…”

Credence slumped as he realized he would have to be alone in the apartment. “O-Oh,” he softly murmured.

Newt frowned as he realized this too. “Maybe you could come with us?” he asked. “Maybe I could use some Polyjuice potion.”

“What’s that?” Credence asked as Tina immediately shook her head. “No, we’re not using that,” she huffed. “Why do you have that?” she asked with a hint of suspicion and wariness.

Newt nervously laughed instead of answering Tina’s question before he looked at Credence. “That makes your appearance change for a while,” he answered.

“Like Grindelwald?” Credence asked with a small frown. He didn’t want to use the same spells that the dark wizard used. 

“No, he used an advanced spell sweetie,” Queenie answered as she heard Credence’s thoughts. “Not the potion.”

“Oh,” Credence murmured before he glanced at Newt. “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean- I though,” he stammered.

“It’s alright, I understand,” Newt soothed once more as he gently took Credence’s hand. “I just, don’t know how else to take you there besides the case. I thought you’d prefer fresh air.”

Credence smiled at Newt’s intentions and shook his head. “Thank you Newt, but I think I’ll stay in the case for now,” he murmured. “I’ll be okay. I’ll be with the creatures.”

Newt smiled before he nodded as he gently set his case down. “Okay,” he murmured. He quietly opened it before he offered his hand to help Credence in.

Credence flushed as he gently put his hand on Newt’s, an image of a prince helping a princess or a man helping his partner flashed through his mind as he stepped into the case. He huffed as Queenie giggled from his thoughts before he smiled at Newt again. “I’ll see you later,” he murmured.

“I’ll see you later,” Newt promised as Credence closed the case. He carefully closed it and lifted it before he took Tina and Queenie’s arms. “Shall we go?”

The girls nodded as they tightened their hold on his arm before apparating to an alley near MACUSA. They all walked in before they waved bye as they went to their respective jobs. Well, Tina and Queenie did. Newt quietly went to Records once more.

“Good morning. Records please Red,” Newt asked, smiling as Red made an affirmative grunt before he pressed the button.

“So, heard the big boss is okay,” Red mumbled, glancing up at Newt. “That you helped save him.”

“Oh no, it was the entire team and Nyla,” Newt murmured as he glanced back at Red. “He’s at the hospital healing.”

Red nodded before he glanced forward. “Huh, well… good job,” Red grumbled as Newt stepped out. 

Newt blinked in surprise before he smiled and nodded. “Thank you Red,” he murmured, giving a small wave bye as the elevator shot off.

He quietly walked back to the receptionist and waved hi to her. She waved back, giving him a small smile before she went back to typing. 

Newt glanced, making sure that she was still typing as he walked to the Muggle section. He glanced behind him before he scanned the letters. “B, B, Ba,” he murmured under his breath. “Ah,” he whispered and grabbed the file.

Modesty Barebone-American Muggle.

Newt glanced over his shoulder before he opened the file. “Modesty Barebone. Eight years old. Squib. Youngest daughter of Mary Barebone. Currently alive. Two siblings: Credence Barebone, the Obscurial-Deceased. Chastity Barebone-Deceased. Believed to be the Obscurial by Grindelwald. Witnessed the abuse of Mary Barebone towards her siblings, mainly the Obscurial.”

Newt frowned at the last sentence he just read. “His name is Credence,” he murmured. He didn’t like that they just referred to Credence as ‘the Obscurial.’

“Modesty was obliviated before being placed in Cornell Hospital,” Newt read before glancing up when he heard someone coming in. 

Newt immediately shoved the file into his coat pocket before he slid down to the “Bla” section. He glanced up as if he was looking through this section when Eve, Tina, and Queenie approached him.

“Newt, thank Morgana we found you,” Eve sighed before she took his and Tina's arm. “Come on we have to hurry.”

“Where are we going?” he asked, glancing at the sisters whose expressions were full of concern. “What’s going on?”

“It’s the director honey,” Queenie whispered, her eyes flickering to the case as if expecting Credence to be listening somehow. “He- He’s not right..”

“He’s attacked the president and Richard,” Tina elaborated, giving her sister an apologetic smile when Queenie pouted. “He’s locked his room and is attacking anyone who tries coming in.”

Newt frowned as they were shoved into the elevator. “Did you come to tell me to not visit him today?” he asked.

“No,” Eve sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently as her lips scrunched more. As if her thoughts were souring her mood even more. “We need you both there. He… He doesn’t believe any of us when we talk to him. But at the mansion... He saw you and Tina and listened.”

This made Newt frown more as he thought maybe the Director would have listened to the President. Maybe his team. Why him?

“Maybe he connected you two to his escape?” Queenie murmured, answering Newt’s unanswered question. She did feel terrible as Eve was oozing with guilt and anger at herself for not being able to convince the Director. “Everyone there tried talking, but no one’s worked so far.”

“So they want to see if maybe he’ll listen to either one of us,” Tina finished as she glanced at Newt. “We have to go alone,” she murmured.

Newt nodded as he understood her unspoken concern. “Here, please tell him I’m sorry,” Newt whispered to Queenie as he handed her his case.

Guilt filled him as this would be the second night that he was late to come home to Credence. He didn’t want him to feel as if the magizoologist was avoiding him or something.

“He’ll understand honey,” Queenie reassured him. “I’ll talk to him. We’ll even make pie, I’ll show him new spells so he isn’t sad okay?”

“Thank you,” Newt murmured before they walked out with Tina and Eve. He gave Queenie another small smile before he held onto Tina as she held onto him and Eve.

Eve took a deep breath before she apparated the three to the hospital’s main floor. “Come on, hopefully nothing got worse,” she grumbled as they went up the elevator.

Tina and Newt shared a subtle glance. Neither really knew how bad things were right now, so both wondered how much worse it could be. 

The elevator dinged before Newt suddenly pulled them all down as the doors opened. Tina and Eve gasped as a curse hit the back of the elevator before they glanced at Newt.

“Heh, I’ve had poison spat towards me,” Newt awkwardly chuckled and stayed crouched as he walked forward. 

The two followed his example before Eve waved for him to follow as they saw two barricades and shields up near Graves’ room. There were Aurors, shouting as they tried to convince the Director that it was them, but more spells, hexes, and curses were thrown out if they showed their face.

Two tables were knocked over as a shield, with shield charms formed around them. Plants were knocked over or broken, windows shattered.

Madam Picquery was sitting as her head was looked over by one of the doctors. Tina and Newt’s eyes widened as they approached and saw that the doctor was slowly healing an ice burn on her temple.

On the floor by her side was Richard, seemingly out cold with a cast around his arm as he took shaky breaths. 

“What happened?” Tina asked in shock as she glanced between the two. “D-Did the Director really do that?”

“He did,” Picquery sighed as she waved the doctor away. “But, it isn’t his fault. He thinks he’s still Grindelwald’s captive right now.”

“But why? What happened that made him think that?” Tina murmured as she glanced towards the Director’s room then glanced at Newt who was silent the entire time. “Newt?”

Newt observed the room, watching as the spells shot out. “Can you tell us what was going on before this happened?” he murmured.

“Well, Richard and I came to visit, we didn’t know the other was coming but we thought it would be okay. We talked about the day we caught Grindelwald, when we found Graves, then about our school days. It was alright for a while, but then he attacked us,” Picquery murmured as she glanced at the room. “We managed to get his wand away, but then he tried apparating. I think he splinched himself but we can’t get to him… Maybe we should try one at a time.”

Newt hummed as he and Tina shared a glance. “Well, we’ll try whatever we can to help him,” Tina promised. “I’ll try first…”

“Be careful,” Newt murmured as he grabbed her sleeve before she could duck into view.

“I will,” Tina promised before she stepped out and held her hands up. “Director! It’s me Tina! Please listen to me, I promis-” Tina immediately shot up a protego charm before the spell could hit her.

“How dare you! How dare you use my entire team’s faces!” Graves roared. More spells flew out and slammed against the shield.

“Graves, please, it’s me I promise. I’m not going to fight you. You’ve been my mentor since I joined years ago,” Tina shouted, her eyes brimming with tears as the spells hitting her shield grew more volatile. 

Newt shifted as he wanted to get Tina but felt Picquery grab him. “Let her try,” the president murmured. Newt pursed his lips before he glanced back at Tina.

“Director, I’m not going to give up on you. Not again,” Tina shouted before wincing at the sound of her shield cracking.

“Don’t you dare use her voice! Her face! She’s one of my friends and you’re using her!” Graves roared before a larger spell was shot out.

Newt pulled his arm out of the President’s grip before he ran and tackled Tina down just as the spell broke through the shield and hit the wall. He curled around her protectively before pulling back to look up at the wall. They softly panted as they watched the spot where the spell hit start to melt. 

“H-He shot that at me,” Tina gasped, her tears spilling before she looked at Newt. “Did that hit you!? Are you okay?”

Newt nodded before inhaling sharply as he felt a sudden chill over his body. He was suddenly tugged back as if he had a pull string on his lower back. Thankfully Tina moved fast enough and managed to grab his right hand. She held on tightly as she dug her heels into the floor for some kind of traction. 

“Newt!” Tina gasped, struggling to pull Newt back behind the shield. Eve, Roche, and Weiss ran behind her as they tried to help her bring Newt to them. “What is he doing?”

“Hold on Newt! We’ve got you!” Fischer shouted as he grabbed Newt’s other hand. Behind him, Fontaine, and Wilkinson were holding on tightly. “Boss you need to stop!”

This made the pull on Newt’s back harder. He let out a wheeze as his legs lifted from the ground from how much Graves was pulling on him.

They all shouted as a spell zoomed by the Aurors heads, just a hair from hitting them. The Aurors froze before they tugged even harder. They groaned as they tried to get Newt to their side.

Newt took a deep breath as he thought for a minute before he looked at them. “You have to let go,” he grunted as he slowly let go of their hands.

Tina quickly shook her head as she held on even tighter. Fischer did the same as he growled. “N-No, we’ve got this,” he huffed, before ducking again when a spell was shot at his head.

“It’s alright, I’ll be okay, I promise,” Newt soothingly murmured, watching as the Aurors started to tear up. “He won’t harm me. Trust him.”

“B-But he’s attacking all of us! He shot that at us! We don’t know what he’d do to you if he thinks you are with Grindelwald!” Weiss shouted.

“Then trust me,” Newt pleaded as he felt the gravity of the spell even harder. He groaned as he did feel as if he was going to be split from his torso. “Trust me and let go.”

The Aurors hesitated, panting heavily for a couple seconds before they hesitantly nodded. Tina and Fischer’s hands trembled before they let go. They watched in horror as Newt was thrown into the room like a ragdoll and the door slammed shut as soon as the magizoologist was inside.

Newt felt the wind knocked out of him as he was slammed into the back wall. His body slumped onto the ground and he wheezed to breath before snapping his jaws shut as he felt a hand wrap around his neck.

“And you,” Graves snarled, “how dare you even think of using Newt’s body. How dare you even think of trying to be him.”

“It’s my body, I am Newt,” Newt managed to whisper out as he stayed still under Graves.

Graves growled louder before he narrowed his gaze at Newt. “If you are Newt, then you’ll have no problems answering my questions. Any wrong one, and I’ll make sure Grindelwald knows I will not be pushed around any more! I won’t allow any of you to use my friends against me anymore!”

“He’s not here, I swear,” Newt murmured, wincing as Graves tightened his grip. “Ask away, and I’ll answer as much as I can.”

“What did Newt compare me to when we first met?” Graves asked, his voice trembling with anger as he asked this.

“Dragon, European and Asian, I said you were like both,” Newt answered immediately.

Graves pursed his lips at this. “Who is Nyla? And what did I ask about them?”

“My Shirshu,” Newt answered again. “You asked if I have a permit for him.”

“What is the demon dog's name?" Graves snarled. 

"Eugene, and as I've said he is not a demon, he's a fire dog," Newt answered. The hand around his throat slowly loosened up. 

“What did Newt leave me yesterday?” Graves asked, still high-strung but starting to come back.

“A chocolate muffler," Newt easily answered, his breathing became easier as Graves loosened his grip.

"What did we say about potions?" Graves asked, his hand trembling as he was certain this was Newt.

"We can't have flavor and effect in a potion, so they taste ghastly," Newt softly chuckled. He sheepishly smiled up at a guilt ridden Percival. "Good afternoon Percival."

"No, no, no, no, you can't be here," Percival murmured before he flinched as he heard someone knock. "Leave us alone! He did nothing!" 

Newt frowned as he slowly sat up as Graves got up and stood in front of him. "What do you mean?" he inquired. 

"Th-they're Grindelwald's followers, I know it," Percival whispered before trying to push Newt behind him. "I'll make sure they don't hurt you. I can't let them…. But I hurt you, I’m so sorry Newt."

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to,” Newt murmured, and smiled reassuringly when Percival looked at him. “It’s okay. Really.”

Percival hesitantly nodded before he glanced back at the door and kept nudging for Newt to get behind him. 

"May I ask for the reason you're positive that they are Grindelwald's followers?" Newt asked as he let himself be shoved behind the director.

"She called me P- Percy. Seraphina and Richard haven't called me that in years," Percival explained. "But he did. He called me that when-"

Newt gently placed his hand on Percival's forearm as the director choked on a son. "It's alright," he whispered. "I'm here for you… I'll protect you too."

Percival looked at him before he nodded and silently hobbled to the corner of the room. He gestured for Newt to follow so he did. 

The two sat in the corner as Graves made a shield charm around them. 

"Grindelwald, he… he used magic against me. He'd drag his wand against me, make cuts on my arms and legs... would burn me, send shocks," Percival whispered.

Newt frowned before he hesitantly reached out and put his hand on Percival's again. The gentleness made the director tear up as he delicately held Newt's hand.

"He and his followers would do that, would for months, calling me that name, telling me how no one knew," Percival's voice crescendoed in anger before it fell to a mere whisper. "No one knew…"

Newt frowned before he hesitantly scooted closer so their knees were touching. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Percival hesitantly nodded, closing his eyes as he absorbed the small amount of heat from the magizoologist's knee. "I can't let them win, I have to protect us," he murmured.

"Not alone," Newt murmured. "I promise, those are the real MACUSA. Tina, Weiss, Richard, Lopez, they're all real. They're not Grindelwald's followers."

Percival's eyes scanned his face for any sign of a silent plea for help or deceit. "You'll stay behind me?" he asked. “In case?”

Newt paused before he shook his head. "I'll stay by your side if that's alright, I can't just sit by you know," Newt murmured.

“Okay,” Percival murmured before he hesitantly reached for Newt’s hand but he stopped himself just before he could.

Newt watched then reached out and softly took Percival’s hand in his. “We can talk with them, one at a time if that helps,” he offered.

The director quietly nodded as he walked with Newt to the door. The magizoologist peeked out before he gestured for Tina to come over. “He’s alright, just, one person at time,” Newt murmured.

Tina felt a wave of relief hit her when she saw Newt was okay until she saw the handprint on his neck. 

“Newt,” she murmured, glancing up at him as he waved his hand at his neck. Slowly, the handprint disappeared.

“It’s alright Tina,” Newt murmured back, smiling at her before he led the director back inside. He waved his wand, fixing the room up then led the director to lay down. 

Percival quietly obeyed, getting into the bed. He glanced up as a doctor came inside, warily staring at her but stayed silent as Newt lightly squeezed his hand.

The two waited, letting the doctor check over Percival then over Newt. She left before letting Picquery walk in.

“I’m so sorry Perc- Percival,” Picquery corrected herself, her fists trembling at her side as she glanced at Newt. “Thank you Mr. Scamander, for helping once more.”

Newt glanced at her hands before he nodded. “I’m happy to help,” he murmured then glanced away to give them the most privacy he could. “Just, pretend I’m not here.”

Picquery nodded, but Percival tightened his grip on Newt’s hand. “Percival, I know you don’t want to talk about it but we need to know what happened so this doesn’t happen again,” she pleaded. 

“I don’t want to-” Percival started before his eyes flickered to Newt. “I’ll talk about what happened, but only to him.”

“Director Graves,” Picquery sighed, glancing at Newt who was adamantly not turning to look at either of them. “We can’t ask him to do it. He’s a civilian.”

“Then Tina,” Percival retorted, glancing up at Picquery with a fierce glare. “Only them. No one else.”

Picquery pursed her lips before she hesitantly nodded. “Can I talk with Newt in private?” she asked, sighing as Percival tightened his grip on the magizoologist and even sat up. “Only for a moment.”

“It’ll only be a second, then I’ll be right back,” Newt whispered reassuringly as he patted the director’s hand. 

Percival hesitantly nodded before he let go. He warily watched Picquery as Newt followed her to the door. 

“I need you to look after him tonight, please? You’re the only one he’s letting near but we can’t let anything like today happen again,” Picquery requested. “I know we’ve asked a lot of you already, but, we can’t help him without your help.”

Newt glanced back at Percival who looked ready to get in between him and Picquery at any sign of Newt looking uncomfortable or something going wrong. “Okay, just, let me talk with Tina first,” he murmured.

Picquery sighed in relief before she nodded. She waved for Tina to come closer and stepped away to give them space to talk. 

The two waited until she was a little further before Newt sighed at her. “You should go home and rest,” he murmured. “I’ll take care of the report.”

“Are you sure?” Tina asked, glancing behind him to look at Percival. “I can do the report if you want.”

“No it’s okay, really,” Newt murmured before he hugged her and dropped his voice so only she could hear. “I also need you to apologize for me. I don’t think I can come home tonight, but I’ll be back in the morning.”

Tina listened, slowly nodding before she tightly hugged him back. “I’ll tell him,” she murmured before she nodded. 

Newt smiled as he waved bye before he closed the door and went back to Graves’s side. Percival glanced at him before he sighed. “Where do I start,” the director murmured.

“From the beginning,” Newt murmured as he took a piece of parchment and a quill out from his coat. “Just, tell me whatever you can.”

Percival nodded before he took a deep breath. He talked about how Grindelwald approached him dressed as Doyle, flirted with him, then captured him. They took a small break before he continued and talked about his time as a captive.

By the end, Newt was sitting on the bed as he lightly rubbed Percival’s back as the director quietly sobbed and leaned into Newt’s touch. The magizoologist took this in stride, slowly hugging Percival to offer more support.

“I was such a fool,” Percival cried as Newt gently rubbed his back. “I-I wanted a friend again, no one actually talked to me as the Director. Not like a friend. I tried but- and a-as soon as he showed me something, I fell. I fell for it, I am an idiot.”

“No, you’re not,” Newt murmured and leaned to look into Percival’s eyes. “He is manipulative. He shows false kindness to those who are hurting. It wasn’t your fault.”

Percival gripped the bed sheets and shook his head. “Then it shows I’m weak, for falling and losing to him,” he grumbled.

Newt frowned more before he reached up and gently brushed away some of the tears. “I think you’re strong for withstanding all of that, and speaking about it today, for opening up to me. It must be hard, but you’re still trying to heal. You’re getting better,” he murmured.

“I can’t even sleep without nightmares Newt,” Percival retorted, huffing as he bunched up the sheets before he sighed. “That says something…”

“I had terrible nightmares too,” Newt murmured, smiling when Percival looked at him in shock. “They’re getting better now, but I had them before and I’ve helped someone else with them… We found a way to deal with it, together.”

Percival nodded then frowned as he sighed. “But, I have no one here… I can’t ask you to be there for me all the time,” he murmured.

“Why not?” Newt asked, his gaze never falling as Percival glared up at him. “I’m here… And I wouldn’t leave a friend in need.”

The two stared at each other before Percival chuckled softly as he felt a lump in his throat. “You really are something Newton,” Percival whispered. “Okay, how do you deal with nightmares?”

“Well, I would sing for them,” Newt confessed, smiling as Percival’s eyebrows shot up. “I don’t sing well, but it helped her sleep. Sometimes, I sing to my beasts. Sometimes to myself.” ‘And to Credence,’ he thought at the end. “Would you like me to sing for you too?”

Percival frowned, wondering who ‘her’ was but nodded as he went on. He paused when Newt asked him. His heart raced a little before he hesitantly nodded. “Yes, please,” he whispered.

“Let’s see….,” Newt hummed as he thought of what to sing. He then remembered the song his father sang to his mother when he confessed to her. Sang to him and Theseus when he told them their love story.

“Remember, I don’t sing well so please don’t judge me harshly,” Newt murmured before he cleared his throat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“It's some kind of magic when we make it through the night,” he quietly sang as he gently laid Percival back against the pillows. “It's some kind of magic, when we face what's wrong or right.”

Percival felt his eyes getting heavier as Newt gently ran his fingers through the director’s hair. “And head to the future, when nothing's quite so clear,” Newt sang. “But I won't even falter, when it's you I'm with, my dear.”

Newt smiled as he watched Percival’s head start to bob. ”'Cause all I wanna do is stay in love with you,” his voice fell into a gentle whisper as his hand slowly went back to the bed. “And all I wanna see is you right here next to me.”

Before Percival fell asleep, his hand reached palm side up for Newt’s, his head rolling to the side as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Newt chuckled softly before he hesitantly held the director’s hand. He scooted his chair back before leaning forward to rest his head on the bed. “Good night,” he murmured, shutting his eyes as he fell asleep.

Percival’s hand tightened, as if he heard Newt’s good night. For the first time in months, Percival slept for hours. If he would jolt awake, Newt would be there soothing him back to sleep.

“It’s okay,” Newt would murmur, softly humming to help the director go back to sleep. “Go back to sleep, it’s okay.”

And Percival, would listen because he knew it was true. That all of this, was real.


End file.
